Fate keyblade of wind
by epicgamer484
Summary: As the fourth heavens feel begins, an unexpected visiter arrives from another world, and will change the destiny of multiple people he will come in contact with forever fate/zero and birth by sleep crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/zero, ****key blade of wind**

_**Greetings readers, epicgamer484 here and welcome to the first chapter of **__**Fate/**__**zero, keyblade of wind, which is a crossover**_ _**of the kingdom heart series and the fate franchise of the Nasuverse, more specifically Fate/zero and Fate/stay night and possibly fate extra in the sequel due to the nature of the fan fiction, the reason I am making this is because I am a fan of both series, and I noticed there is a lack of crossover fan fictions of fate and kingdom hearts in the crossover section, so I decided to make one instead since I have nothing better to do.**_

_**(Warning: light spoilers ahead) To those familiar with both series (to those unfamiliar go look them up on Wikipedia trust me you wont regret it) This fic takes place during the birth by sleep game of the kingdom heart series and the fate zero light novel/anime of fate as they both take place 10 years before the main stories. The story will feature Ventus one of the protagonists of the birth by sleep game accidentally ending up in Fuyuki city after almost being killed by master Eraqus to prevent the**_** χ-blade**_** from being created, and protected by his fellow student and protagonist Terra by sending Ven through a portal created by his keyblade which through a combination of bad luck and miscalculation on Terra's part ends up sending Ventus to Fuyuki, one of the worlds on the Nasuverse section of the multiverse.**_

_**Now due to the nature of the Nasuverse, Ventus's magic uses slightly more prana due to Gaias reality marble but his physical abilities enhanced by the keyblade are unaffected due to his amour protecting him from Gaias effects as long as he wears it, and his abilities are based on the ones he displays during the game, plus a few other abilities showed in the kingdom hearts games I felt he could use given the situation. Based on reviewer comments I can either have Ven summon a servant to compete in the grail war as the eighth master due to him using his keyblade to unlock the grails reserve system that was featured in fate/apocrypha, or have him go through the war trying to stop casters atrocities and/or keeping the casualties kept to a minimum, if I choose the former, suggestions on which servants he will summon would be helpful (though personally I would find it interesting if he were to summon either Joan of arc as a second saber due to his heart having no darkness in it, or counter guardian EMIYA as a second archer due to his broken heart).**_

_**Finally the story itself will go from the beginning of the war after the seven servants have already been summoned to the end after the grail is destroyed and the ending will both conclude the story and set it up for a sequel because you know what they say **__**no matter how deep the darkness a light will always shine through.**_

_**Well that's enough rumbling from me so enjoy the fic and please review so I can improve.**_

_**p.s if someone wants to be my beta for me that would be swell **_

Prologue

Deep in the sea between worlds was a young man aged between 14-15 drifting in empty space clutching his head like he had an extremely painful headache.

He was encased in a suit of armor consisting of blue draconic metal plates yellow sections around the knees, chest and shoulder plates and a reverse horned helmet.

This young man was called Ventus or Ven for short and was the youngest of three apprentices training under master Eraqus in the ways of the keyblade.

When his fellow student and older brother figure Terra was sent on a mission by his master after failing the mark of mastery exam to become a full fledged keyblade master, Ven went after him after being goaded into doing it by a mysterious masked boy who he later found out was called Vanitas.

He told him that Terra would become a different person by the time he caught up to him so he set out on his own against his masters wishes where he visited many worlds and met many different people such as snow white, the mad witch maleficent, the girl called Cinderella where he was mysteriously shrunken to the size of a mouse, a fellow keyblader called king Mickey, the red haired boy of Radiant garden called Lea, the hero in training Hercules and fellow gladiator Zack, the blue alien Stitch, as well as peter pan and the lost boys.

The reason he was currently clutching his head was because after finding Mickeys star shard in Neverland it teleported him to the home of retired key master and the mouse kings teacher Yin Sid.

It was there that he informed him about Mickeys predicament and went to rescue him in the place where he fought the masked boy. When the youngest of Eraqus charges got there none other than his teacher's colleague and Ven's old master Xehanort greeted him.

It was there that he told him of his role of fighting the masked boy Vanitas in order to form an all-powerful weapon called the **χ-blade **and unlocks the door to kingdom hearts, the heart of all worlds.

He also told him that master Eraqus knew this fact about Ventus, which was why he never let Ven visit any worlds during the time he stayed with him, the dark keyblade master then told him that if he wanted more answers he should ask his teacher before sending Ventus and Mickey away with a powerful gust of wind.

Which brings us to the present time as Ven got his head together and headed to the land of departure to confirm what Xehanort told him.

As Ven arrived at the land of departures courtyard master Eraqus at the front entrance greeted him,

"Ven? Is that you?" He asked as he walked up to the returned keyblader "where's Aqua, I thought she would have been with you, well it doesn't matter now as long as your safe, the world outside is a dangerous place afterall you need to stay here and train so you can be better prepared".

As the master of the land of departure said this Ventus snapped and said "what so you can keep me lock up in your prison where I won't get to see other worlds, not knowing what or who I am".

As Ven said this Eraqus was shocked but strangely asked "Ven who told you these things?" at this question his young charge said "master Xehanort did, he told me that I was to become some kind of **χ-blade" **

As soon as Ventus said this his master calmly said "I see, so Xehanort you couldn't let it go could you".

It was then that master Eraqus had a flashback to when his old friend told him about his plan to use the forbidden keyblade to open the door to kingdom hearts and reenact the keyblade war in order to find out what happened during the conclusion.

Eraqus not wanting Xehanort to create such a catastrophe out of mere curiosity drew his keyblade in order to subdue him but was overcome by the fallen masters powers of darkness and was injured with a scar on his left cheek.

Not wanting Xehanort's plan to come to fruition Eraqus made a decision and said "I failed to stop him then, but I will not let it happen again" it was then that the keyblade master of light did the unthinkable and drew his keyblade against Ventus who was too shocked to move and think straight.

Then Eraqus said "forgive me, but you cannot exist in this world any longer" as he unleashed a blast of magic chains from the tip of is blade to kill his student and prevent the **χ-blade **from being created.

However before the attack can connect they both hared a cry of "VEEN!" before Terra came falling from the sky in his armour and deflected the mystically created chains and shouted "Master!, have you gone mad".

His teacher then said "Terra stand aside" to which his student replied "no I won't" it was then that Eraqus emotionally said "why won't you listen to what I say, if you won't obey then you will have to share Ventus's fate" he then shed a silent tear and charged against his oldest student that was like a son to him.

As Ventus sat there and watched two people he considered family try to subdue each over he then cried out "Enough Terra he's right" but his brother figure replied "Quiet" before he blocked another blast of light from Eraqus's keyblade which sent the both of then flying to the otherside of the courtyard.

As Terra got back up with Ven in hand he then decided if he was going to beat his master and bring him back to his senses he needed to tap into the power of darkness that he was slowly building over his journey.

As he did this Eraqus said "has the darkness taken you as well Terra" to which his fallen student replyed "you may be my master but, I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND"

He then created a portal to the corridors between worlds and threw Ven into it were he would be safe to which Ven said "wait Terra' before he was sucked into the portal and flung into the sea between worlds.

Now normally what happens next is that Ven ends up at the destiny islands where he is greeted by the masked boy Venitas and told to go to the Keyblade graveyard to save his friends.

However the multiverse is a tricky thing in that there is an almost infinite number of possibilities that can occur from opening a pickle jar at the right time and place, to suddenly baring witness to a battle between resurrected heroes of old to fight in a secret war for a wish granting artifact, and trying to understand them all would either drive you to the depths of insanity or leave you with a few personality quirks like a certain blood sucking vampire troll who shall not be named at this time.

What happens here is that the keyblader Terra forgot to double check his math so to speak when he created that portal, combined with the fact that he was more of a swordsman then a magic user meant that the youngest student of Eraqus was flung to an entirely different destination then intended, therefore changing the destiny of not one but multiple individuals that he would encounter when he got to that particular world, and so the wheel of fate turns ever so slowly on the start of this journey.

**Epicgamer484 presents **

**Fate/zero key blade of wind**

Chapter 1: the first night

As Ventus was sent spiraling through the sea between worlds in his armor that he deployed earlier, he let his mind wander to a number of things, he thought about his friend Aqua and what she was doing during this time.

He thought about Terra who was the one that thrown him into that portal as he fought their master.

He thought about master Xehanort who told him about his destiny to form the **χ-blade. **

And finally he thought about the mysterious masked boy Venitas, who he was supposedly supposed to fight in order to form the forbidden weapon.

It was at this point in his inner thoughts that he realized something, although he had no basis for this, the masked keyblader seemed very familiar to Ventus, like a pair of shoes that you wore for a very long time or a jacket.

"Okay that's it" the young keyblader thought at the time "as soon as I get back I'm going to find that masked freak and drag whatever secrets he's hiding one way or another"

Now normally Ven was a very well mannered individual however with all the stuff that he had to go through over the last few days,

From fighting mysterious blue monsters of all shape and sizes called **Unversed**,

Finding out his best friend stole the heart (not the romantic kind) of a local princess, which he learned from a witch called Maleficent.

Learning about the whole **χ-****blade** business and returning home to get answers from his teacher, only for him to suddenly attack the young keyblader,

And finally for the supposed princess heart thief (which he didn't believe for a second) to arrive in a big dramatic entrance in order to save him before causing his current predicament, he was more than a little bit stressed.

As he made his resolution on what to do next the wind user realized something that was bugging him for a while now "strange I don't recognize this sector, and the worlds I visited before are nowhere to be seen"

As he thought this he also noticed something else, the worlds that he could catch a glimpse of seemed really strange to him.

There were a mixture of Urban and Asian buildings in the worlds he saw and there was a huge mountain with a temple like structure at the center, but the thing that took the cake was the fact was that they all looked exactly the same to him.

Now Ventus was no expert on worlds (that was Aqua's thing) but even the young keyblader could tell that what he was seeing wasn't exactly normal and wondered out loud where the hell Terra sent him.

It was at this time that Ventus realized he was dangerously close to one of the worlds he saw a moment ago and there wasn't enough time to deploy his keyblades ride form and get to safety so as he was being drawn to it like a space rock being drawn in by Earths gravitational pull he could only think of one thing to say in this type of situation.

"Oh shiiieeeeeeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH" the young keyblader screamed out loud as he was sent plummeting towards the unknown world that he was heading towards. It was at this point that Ven was thankful for his armor that he was wearing at the moment to shield him from reentry but he got his key blade out and cast the strongest **Protect** spell he could cast to soften his landing and the strongest **Aeroga** spell to slow his decent, as he was shore he would be a splattered mess if he didn't, so as he finished reciting the two arias for the duel spell he braced himself for the inevitable.

(Scene break)

High above the city of Fuyuki located somewhere on the island nation of Japan, a shooting star could be seen in the night sky which some kids, a few love struck teens, and a certain brown haired girl camped out in the mountains whose name sounded like tiger made a wish on.

However what these unsuspecting people didn't realize was this supposed shooting star was a human sized armored projectile heading straight for the nearest source of water in the city which was strangely enough a few dozen meters near the shoreline of a bridge that a certain white haired German homunculus and her blonde haired, suit wearing bodyguard would visit the next day.

As the unconscious keyblader impacted the water, the strong pain from the impact suddenly waked him up to the world of the living as he found himself under water.

It was at this time that he frantically swam to the surface and ripped his helmet off to beneath in the much-needed air as well as coughing out the large quantities of seawater he accidentally swallowed.

He then swam to the shoreline and walked across the beach before collapsing on the soft wet sand as he observed the night sky in an exhausted state.

As he lay there for about 30 minutes his sense of self slowly came back to him and sat up to collect his thoughts.

It was there that everything came back to Ventus, from falling through the world's atmosphere to finally passing out from the pressure before waking up underwater to swim to the surface.

As he stood up he did a brief check of his armor before dismissing it along with his helmet that was in the water, leaving him with his soaked clothes.

He then did a brief check of his bodies condition and found it had a few bruises and strained muscles but nothing serious, but decided to do a quick **Cure **spell just to be safe as he was on an unknown world with the clothes on his back, some potions and ethers, and his trusty key blade which he can call to him at any time he wants.

Just as he recited the aria for the healing spell he contemplated on his next move in which he decided it was better to find a nearby inn or hotel to rest for the night, or a tree in the worst-case scenario as it was currently dark and it would be better to wait till tomorrow to plan his next move.

He then checked his munny reserves to check that he had enough for the inn and was shocked to find that they suddenly changed to notes and coins that were written in an unknown language, he then remembered something Aqua told him about the multiworld currency, apparently she told him that munny sometimes changes shape depending on the world its owner happens to visit just like what happened in Cinderella's world when he suddenly shrunk to the size of a mouse.

After counting the transformed money which came to a value of a couple hundred thousand, he noticed an old couple that was walking past the beach at the time an decided to ask them where the nearest hotel was however as he walked near he could hear them talking in an unknown language.

At this point Ven remembered something Aqua told him a while back that some world's feature different races of people that don't speak the same language they are familiar with,

So they have a spell that helps them understand the language so they can blend in with the populace without giving away their identity.

As he realized he didn't have his translation spell on he smacked his hand on his forehead and retreated to a location further along the beach where he cannot be seen to cast the spell, after all he's a keyblader charged with protecting the world order, so he cannot let anyone know he is from other world's.

And being able to magically conjure a key shaped blade out of thin air and cast magic defiantly counts as otherworldly.

When he finished the spell he decided to test it out on the couple he saw earlier which in luck he saw down the street so he ran up to them and said "excuse me sir, madam" which they heard and turned around to face the young offworlder "sorry to interrupt your walk but would it be alright if I could you a few questions".

It this point the male of the pair said " oh don't worry young man were more then happy to help isn't that right " to which his partner replied "oh sure dear of coarse well help".

After haring their reply he said, " Eh thank you very much…em do you know where the nearest hotel or inn is".

At this the male said in deep thought " hmm lets see I think there a few cheap hotels in the Shinto district across the bridge but im not shore as I don't visit there often is that right Martha"

He addressed the older female of the pair who replied " of course they were opened a few years ago but I think there's one that caters for foreign tourists here il write you the address on a piece of paper "

She then wrote down something on a piece of paper she got out of her purse and handed it to Ventus "here just hand this to someone and they'll point you in the right direction".

After pocketing the directions the teen said, "thank you very much sir, madam" he then paused and then realized something "oh sorry I was so tired I didn't catch any of your names I'm Ventus but my friends just call me Ven"

As he said this the older of the two replied "ah where are my manners I'm Glen Mackenzie, and this is wife Martha" to which the named woman replied "nice to meet you Ventus-kun".

It was then that Ven said in confusion " kun?" as he hared the unfamiliar word at the end of his name

To which Martha said "oh sorry do you not know what honorifics are?" the world traveler's confused face was all the older woman needed to answer her question.

Then Glen laughed, "ha ha ha sorry Ven, Martha here just wanted to confirm if you knew what Honorifics were" at this he paused and said "are you a tourist by any chance"

At this unexpected question Ven replied quickly "eh? Oh shore I actually came here to visit some relatives but I accidentally got lost so I decided to stay the night somewhere and try my luck tomorrow"

It was a quick lie sure Ven thought but he was technically a tourist so at least that was true

To which Glen replied "oh I'm sorry to hear that, it must be very brave of you to wonder about like this at your age, well Honorifics is an extension of the language the Japanese use at the name of peoples names as a sign of respect and good manners, the word Martha used kun is used by older people like us to refer to younger people like children and teens.

At this he gestured his wife to continued "there is also san which is the most used honorific when other people speak to each other, sama which is a more respectful version of san and is used by people when referring to people of high stature, and sensei which is used by students when referring to their teachers or patients talking to their doctors, did you get all that Ventus-kun"

After the two finished giving Ventus a crash course in Japanese etiquette the stunned keyplader replied " oh yeah I did, thank you very much Glen-san. Matha –san"

To which the male of the two replied " oh don't worry Ventus we were happy to help" it was then that the aged man had an idea and said "actually Ven do you want to stay round out house for the night as its getting late and I don't think its good for someone like yourself to be out this late by yourself"

At this time Ventus was stunned speechless at the old mans suggestion and went into a frenzy of thoughts on what to do next "are you shore its alright for me to spend the night, after you just met me and I don't want to impode"

To which Martha replied "nonsense Ventus-kun you wont be any trouble at all and like Glen said it's dangerous to be out this late, especially with that serial killer on the loose"

"Serial killer!" now this got Ventus attention as completely unaware of the rogue murderer up until now,

If this were true than he would have to be extra careful when traversing this unknown city as he was sure there would have extra police patrols at this time and he had no intension of getting involved if he can help it.

While making a mental note to ask the Mackenzie's about this serial killer later the young keyblader made a decision "thank you Martha-san, Glen-san I would love to stay for the night if it's not to much trouble"

To which Glen replied "wonderful, okay then come along Ven-kun our house is this way" after walking with them for a bit he suddenly said "actually Martha isn't Waver-kun supposed to be back with Alex-san at this time"

After Glen finished Martha said, "I think so dear, they did say they weren't doing anything important tonight".

When he heard the unfamiliar names Ven said "em Martha-san who are Waver and Alex"

At this the older woman said "oh silly me, sorry Ven-kun we should have mentioned them sooner, you see Waver-kun is our grandson who came to visit us for the week, since he was on break from his school in London, his friend Alexander-san or Alex-san as we call him, they usually stay out late but not today as they didn't have anything to do".

After she finished Glen said "hope you don't mind bunking with them tonight Ven as unfortunately we don't have a spare room for you".

Ven quickly said "oh its no trouble at all Martha-san, id hate to impode", as the youngest keyblader walked with the elderly couple his mind drifted slightly to Terra and Aqua and what they were doing at this time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this fan-fic, kingdom hearts and fate/zero are the property of Square-Enix, Disney, and Type-moon respectfully. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, epicgamer484 here and welcome to fate/keyblade of wind's second chapter which Is where the story truly begins as the previous chapter was just a prologue, I have to admit that I am somewhat disappointed that I only got 1 review, but then again the first chapter was only over 4000 words but I will try to make it bigger as I go along but no promises.**

**The story will take place between day and night segments, with the action and Nasuverse style horror taking place at night and the daytime acting as a rest period for the masters to plan their next move recuperate, as resurrected heroic spirits fighting out in the open would be to obvious for normal's to see during the day, and would give Ventus some time to rest as he tries to survive the war.**

**(Spoilers ahead, read at your own discretion) **

**To answer nightmaster000's question I was originally only going to include Vanitas in the story as he as the means to track Ventus down being the dark side of Ven's heart and all but I decided to let the readers choose, so I set up a pole on my profile page to decide who will appear, and I will change my story depending on who gets voted **

**So enjoy and remember, review, as it's the only way I will get better.**

**Chapter 2 the first day**

It was a bright sunny morning in the residential area of Fuyuki as people were getting up from their rest the previous night, well everyone except a certain blond haired, blue eyed keyblader who was still asleep in a spare futon.

Which was understandable considering what happened the previous night, after getting blasted halfway across the multiverse by his friend Terra.

And ending up on an alien world where everything involving magic was kept secret by an organization called the magus association.

How Ventus new this fact could be traced back to the previous night after he arrived at the Mackenzie's house.

(Flashback)

"_Waver-kun were back could you come down here for a minute" Martha said as the three entered the house in order greet their other housemates._

_After a minute passed with a few russling noises that could be heard upstairs a young black haired man wearing green trousers, a vest over a white shirt. And a striped tie came downstairs to greet the elderly couple._

"_Oh Martha-san welcome back, did your walk go well" he was about to say more when he spotted the young keyblader with the couple and froze " Glen-san, Martha-san, who's this?" he asked with a slightly nervous tome._

_To which the elderly woman said " oh sorry Waver-kun we should have introduced him sooner, this is Ventus, we met him alone by the coastline asking us for directions to the nearest hotel and we offered to let him stay the nigh rather than let him wander about at night with that vicious serial killer on the loose._

_Glen then continued by saying " we decided to bunk him with you and Alex for the night as we unfortunately didn't have anymore spare rooms, hope you don't mind as it will only be for the night"_

_After going in deep thought Waver said "no that's fine, nice too meet you Ventus" he then walked up to Ventus and gestured to shake his hand, which Ven did after saying "nice to meet you to Waver-san" after Martha asked If Ven wanted some dinner thee young keyblader accepted and started eating the eastern cuisine with the mix matched family._

_After a while Glen said "oh almost forgot, Waver-kun could you ask if Alex wants some dinner' to which the young student replied "I already asked before I left but he says he wasn't hungry as he was too engrossed in playing those stupid video games"._

"_Oh that's too bad" Glen replied, and went back to eating with the rest of them, after leaving the elderly couple to wash the dishes the wind user followed Waver into the upstairs bedroom where a rugged red haired man was sitting playing a videogame and munching potato chips during intervals,_

_As soon as he spotted the towering man the young keyblader froze and knew he wasn't an ordinary man, as he could practically feel the waves of mana emanating from him that was even stronger than master Eraqus or Xehanort. _

_He magically towering titan in human flesh then stopped playing and turned around to face the pair before saying. _

"_Ah Waver-kun good to see you back, and who's this with you" he said staring the youngest occupant in the room._

_Rather than wait for his roommate for the night to say anything the wind user snapped out of his stupor and said "I'm Ventus, but call me Ven… your Alex right?" _

"_Ah Ventus, a fine name you have there lad, yes I am Alexander, but as you already know I am also referred to as Alex for short, If I'm not mistaken Ventus means wind in Latin is that right"_

_At this unexpected bit of information the named keyblader replied "eh yes that's right" as he addressed the charismatic man that was sitting across from him._

_Suddenly he heard the sound of a door locking and found Waver staring at him with cold calculating eyes before saying "okay Ventus I'll get straight to the point, what is a magi like you doing with Martha-san and Glen-san"_

_Frozen at this unexpected question the exposed magic user said "eh? Magi? Waver-san what are you talking about"_

"_Don't try to play games with me!" he said with a raised voice "I could practically feel the prana emanating from you as you came in through the door so I know you're a magus so I'll ask again, what is someone like you doing in Fuyuki._

_At this Ven suddenly realized that the person in front of him was a magic user like him, which meaned that his cover was already blown as far as him being able to use magic was any indication and said "what a minute Waver-san you're a magi"_

_After hearing genuine surprise in the young keybladers voice the master of the rider class servant said "what do you mean I'm a magi shouldn't you know this already"_

_To which Ventus replied, "what do you mean should I know this already, Waver-san what the hell are you talking about"?_

"_I'm talking about the holy grail war you stupid idiot, why else would some one like you be in a backwater country like this!' he shouted._

_At this Ven said "wait wait wait, what's this about a war?" after saying this waver stopped and thought "could he not know about the war!" it was possible that either he didn't know about it or he was a very good liar._

_Coming to a decision the conflicted magic user carefully said "Ventus I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me truthfully can you do that for me?"_

_After hearing Ven say "okay" Waver continued a said " okay, first question does the names Tohsaka, Makiri, or Einsbern mean anything to you"_

_Ventus then answered "who" which waver was surprised to hear as unlike the first two Einsbern was a fairly famous magus family from Germany so but rather than contemplate on it he needed more information._

"_Okay next question does the name Kayneth Achibald ring any bells?" if Ventus was working with his old teacher then he would have to make appropriate measures. _

_At this question the wind user replied "Achibald? Whos that" to which the master of rider thought "okay so he doesn't know that bastard of a teacher"_

_He then asked "does the terms Saber, Archer, Lancer, or Berserker mean anything to you" know he was sure he would know this as the 7 servant classes names were commen knowledge who people who knew about the war._

_However Waver was surprised yet again as Ven said "no" to which the interrogator dumbfoundedly thought "is he serious?" how could he not know that!, that was basic knowledge even 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ generation magus families knew "could it be he really doesn't know"_

_At this point Waver saw something odd about Ventus that he didn't notice before, the keybladers clothes were very out of the ordinary even buy today's standards._

_He thought Ven was cosplaying at first as it was called in Japan, but now he wasn't sure anymore, deciding to take a chance Waver decided to ask the keyblader his final question._

"_Does the term magecraft, or clock tower ring anything bells?" _

_At this unexpected question Ventus said, "Well I haven't heard about anything called the clock tower, but isn't magecraft another word for magic"_

"_Magic!" the dumfounded magus choked out, what the hell is he talking about, everyone knows that magecraft and magic (which is referred as the five true magic) are completely different like oil and water._

_At this the master of rider came to two conclusions, either his teacher was a nut job who didn't know his circuits from his mystic codes, or Ven was from a parallel universe were __Thaumaturgy was taught differently._

"_Okay Ventus I think got the jist of it now" as Ven waited for Waver to reply, they were suddenly interrupted buy a loud booming voice from the other occupant in the room._

"_Oi Waver-kun don't you think your being too hard on the boy" at this the named magus replied back " would you please be quiet Rider I'm trying to interrogate a dangerous interdimentional magus here._

_When he heard the word inter-dimensional, Ventus went into a cold sweat "could I have been exposed already" he thought nervously._

_Just when he thought about how he was going to get out of this mess Rider once again said "well lets hear him out first before jumping to any conclusions, after all information is vital in situations like this"_

_He then turned to the young keyblader and said "well Ventus-kun how about it, do you have something to say?"_

_At this the wind user went into deep thought, it was obvious that these too knew about magic to a degree, so it wouldn't be surprising if he came clean about his origins, and the fact he was on an alien world with no way home he needed all the help he can get._

_So making the decision to come clean Ven said "before I tell you about myself you have to promise not to tell anyone about what I'm about to say, especially Martha and Glen as I don't want them caught up in this". _

_Seeing Ven show genuine concern for the elderly couple, which was rare for a magus, Waver and Rider both agreed not to tell anyone about it, which was standard procedure when keeping magecraft a secret from the general populace._

"_Thanks guys, now before I start there is something I like to show you" at this point Ven stretched out his hand and summoned his __**wayward wind**__**keyblade**__ in a flash of light which caused Waver to shout and fall over and Rider to whistle in amazement. _

"_This is called a __**Keyblade**__ and just like you guessed I am from another world"_

_At this point Ventus started to explain to the pair about what a keyblade is and what it could do such as being to open any lock, allow its user to cast powerful magic, and that it chooses its master while Waver and his servant listened in fascination._

_At which point Ventus got to the point about telling them how he got here:_

_Training with master Eraqus and his two students Terra and Aqua, _

_Chasing after Terra after being goaded into doing it by a boy in a mask._

_Visiting various different worlds battling strange blue monsters called the __**Unversed**_

_Fighting off the masked boy Vanitas with a humanoid mouse called king Mickey_

_Reuniting with Terra and Aqua in radiant garden only to get separated again_

_Finding king Mickey's starshard in Neverland and getting transported to master Yin Sid's tower_

_Finding out Mickey was in trouble and set out to rescue him, only to run into master Xehanort who told him about the masked boy Vanitas and the __**χ-blade.**_

_Confronting his master Eraqus about what Xehanort told him, only to get attacked by his teacher, but saved by Terra and thrown through a portal to another World_

_Arriving at an unknown section of the multiverse and falling towards a nearby world, before landing near the coastline._

_And finally meeting the Mackenzies who offered to let him stay for the night, which brings the story up to the present time._

_After finishing his tale with Waver and Rider silent, the oldest of the pair broke the ice and said "you certainly have been through a lot in your short time, which is commendable for someone your age" Rider was generally impressed with the feats the boy supposedly did._

"_Thanks Alex-san" Ven replied, Waver who was silent until now as he processed what he just heard nervously asked "Ventus about these other worlds you keep mentioning, can you travel to any of them freely" this was an important question he needed to hear as it was possible that the young keyblader was a user of the second magic, as one was bad enough thank you very much. _

_At this question Ven shook his head and replied "I'm afraid not Waver-san, you see every world out there is protected by an impenetrable wall that prevents people from leaving or entering that particular world"._

_Waver then said "wait a minute if that's true how did you get here" to which the wind user replied "I came here through a set of corridors between worlds called the __**lanes between, **__well more like fell through but that's besides the point, you see only keybladers like me can unlock these roads with our weapons, and they are often infested with darkness so I wear a suit of armor to protect me"_

_At this point Ven pressed a panel on his shoulder plate and materialized his armor in a flash of light to prove his point once again surprising the two with the powerful magic he just displayed._

"_This armor not only protects me from both magical and physical attacks but it also looks cool too" he then dismissed it in a flash of light and said "so is there anything else you want to ask me"_

_After letting Ven finish his explanation Waver was once again in deep thought, while he was glad that Ven's dimension hopping had some limits his mystic code or keyblade as he called it sounded like it had the conceptional ability to unlock anything it wanted as long as there was a 'lock' on the thing it was aiming at, combined with the fact it could be used a focus point for magecraft it could be very useful to some magi if they could get their hands on it._

_Though considering you have to be chosen by the keyblade first, they probably won't work for anyone else other than their wielders, and based on what he heard about his exploits he can probably handle a few immoral magi that come after him._

_Deciding that it was best to inform Ventus about the moonlit world of magi rather than let him do something stupid and risk exposing Thaumaturgy to the world he said "Ven, I'm fine with the explanation you've given me but there are some things you need to know if your going to stay in this world so pay attention"._

_Waver then explained about Magecraft or Thaumaturgy, which is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, the five elements that comprise it, and the organization that studies and guards its secrecy called the Magus association, which is comprised of the main branch called the Clock tower, the alchemy organization Atlas, and the Sea of Estray which is comprised of smaller institutions that weren't part of the association._

_He also told him about the difference between Magecraft and true magic, such as that Thaumaturgy can do things that science can replicate, while true magic does things that science can't, such as materializing the soul to achieve immortality, traveling to parallel worlds, and time travel._

_And finally he gave a warning that Ven must not under any circumstances use magecraft or do anything supernatural where people can see him like during daylight, as in order to preserve secrecy the association would depending on the level of exposure to normal's either do some memory wiping and mass media manipulation to cover anything up, or in a worse case scenario kill him, the witnesses and anything or anyone that has any idea about what happened as most Magi are pricks at best and immoral monsters at worst. _

_Surprised at what he just heard and horrified at the lengths this worlds magic users would go to preserve secrecy, Ven could only nod in agreement and swear not to do anything that could expose magic to the world._

_To which Rider said "well then now that that's settled how about we turn in for night and continue this tomorrow, Ven and Waver surprised at this looked at the clock and realized that it was already past midnight. Deciding that it was too late to worry about such things the three went to bed with Ven seeping on the floor in a spare futon._

(Flashback end)

Which bring us back to the present day as Ventus was laying in the spare futon waiting for Waver to finish in the shower as rider was still asleep snoring to his hearts content (Waver even considered using a command spell to get him to stop as he was keeping the rest of them from going to sleep, before using some reinforced earplugs to block out the noise).

As the young keyblader lay there, he contemplated his next move, at first he was thinking of finding a way off this world so he reunite with his friends, Terra and Aqua, but he would have to do it tonight as summoning his keyblade to open a **lane between **in the middle of the day is a sure fire way of alerting the locals to the supernatural.

So the first thing to do is to scout the city for any sign of the **Unversed **as the blue monsters would stand out like black paint on a white sheet of paper, he also asked Waver and Rider last night to slay any of the monstrous creatures if they happen to find any, and if he had time, find out anything about that serial killer that he heard about from Martha and Glen and bring him to justice.

When Waver entered the room saying he was finished in the shower, Ven went in and after getting out, got ready and headed downstairs with the young magus where Martha was making breakfast and Glen was reading a newspaper at the table.

"Ah waver-kun, Ventus-ken good morning, did you two sleep well" Glen greeted from the table with Waver replying "I did grandpa thank you for asking".

Ven then said "I did too but it would have been better if it wasn't for Alex's snoring" to which Alex laughed and Waver face palmed.

"I see well sorry to hear that, ah looks like breakfast is served" Glen said as the two of them sat down with Martha with the food in tow.

As Ven munched down on the eastern cuisine he hadn't tried before he was interrupted with Martha asking him a question, "so Ven, what are your plans for today going to be"

At this the young keyblader replied "I'm just going to do a bit of sight seeing for today and hopefully find a good hotel to stay at" at his reply the two exchanged glances and Glen said "wait, didn't you say last night that you were going to visit your relatives"

To which Ven said "yeah but after talking with Waver, I found that they live in Misaki, so I decided to going to call them first to tell them that I'm alright before doing a bit of sight seeing, actually is there any places that are I could see?"

To which Martha answered "well there is the Shino district across the Miongawa River we told you about last night, there is also Ryuudouji temple atop Mount Enzou, and Fuyuki church found in the miyamachou district.

"Thanks for telling me Martha-san" Ven said before continuing eating his breakfast.

After finishing and helping the elderly woman wash the dishes, the young keyblader left the house with Waver and Rider in toe after saying goodbye to the Mackenzie's before splitting up with the two in order to go their separate ways.

The first thing he was going to do was search the Shinto area first as it was the most crowded area of the city and plenty of negative energy for the **Unversed **to feast on, as he crossed the bridge over Miongawa river that connected the two halfs of the city he noticed the difference between the two, while Miyamachou was full of old traditional buildings, while Shino looked new and modern.

The only thing that was not out of place was Mount Enzou in the distance, where Ryuudouji temple rests.

As he was admiring the scenery, Ven was surprised by the sound of a metal thing that drove by, which he thought was called a car he thought, now let it be known that because master Eraqus forbade Ven to leave the land of departure, he was a little ignorant of the outside world and it was only thanks to Aquas books and Terras storys that he didn't get culture shock when he visited other worlds for the first time.

Deciding that he was wasting too much time Ventus decided to cross the bridge and enter the shino district.

(4-hours later)

"Well that was uneventful," the bored keyblader thought as he was walking the streets of the Miyamachou shopping district to look for somewhere to have lunch.

Patrolling Shinto for signs of the blue monsters was a lot harder than he thought, because not only were there crowded areas with lots of people to see anything, but he couldn't even ask someone about them without blowing the whistle on magic and getting everyone in the vicinity mind wiped.

Then there was the fact he couldn't even use his magic to look for them without attracting unwanted attention, so deciding to try his luck elsewhere the wind user crossed the miongawa bridge back into the residential area to look for the **Unversed.**

Which brings us to his current predicament as he found a nice looking restaurant to have lunch in, checking his wallet to see if he had enough money (or yen as it was called) Ventus decided to enter the restaurant called KoushuuensaikanTaizan.

(One agonizing hour later)

The young keyblader left the restaurant with his mouth feeling like had shoved 5 litres of molten hot lava down his throat.

Now although the food was good, the amount of spices it had made you feel like you could cast **Firaga **spells through your mouth, that's how hot it was.

Although there was a brown haired man in priest clothing munching down on a dish that the chef said was called mapo tofu, so when the chef came around to my seat, I choose to have the same.

Which I later regretted as it felt like my mouth was on fire, as I walked the streets trying to take my mind of the burning sensation in my mouth, I noticed something that caught my eye.

There just up the street was pair of women consisting of a white haired, red-eyed woman with pale skin, a white coat and a top hat. The other one was a blond haired woman with emerald green eyes, a single strand of hair hanging from her hair, and wearing a black business suit that almost made Ven mistake her for a man, she also radiated an aura of royalty like a queen or king.

Now although these two were out of the ordinary what really caught Ven's attention was the blond woman in the suit, as she emitted that was similar but at the same time different from Wavers friend Rider.

As they walked through the crowd and faded from view the keybader of wind wondered out loud "what the hell is going on with this city" now at first Ven thought that the pair were Magi like Waver but judging what he felt from the blond one she wasn't was feeble as a mere magus.

The closest the keyblader could compare her to was a proud lion, or a dragon.

Putting those thoughts away Ventus decided it was time to continue with his search and left the shopping district.

(As Ventus left)

Unknown to the young wind user the pair he noticed saw him as well although without giving themselves away and were observing him as he left.

" I don't think he noticed us Irisviel, so do you want us to follow him" the blond one addressed the woman named Irisviel.

"No Saber that won't be necessary, though I am curious about what a magus like him is doing out here he didn't seem like the suspicious type" the white haired princess replied before saying "although those clothes he's wearing are lovely, I wonder who his tailor is" she said in happy admiration.

The king of knights could only groan in silent at her fake masters antics decided to inquire more about the snow fairy's thoughts, "actually Irisviel was there anything else you wanted to say"

At this question the fake master said in thought "actually there was, he was staring at you in particular for a brief moment in concentration"

"Really!" now this got sabers attention as even though she was a resurrected heroic spirit chosen to fight for the **Holy Grail** she looked like a ordinary, Albert very pretty 15 year old girl, to tell she was something else entirely would take a magus of great skill or another servant.

"You don't think he could be the seventh master do you" due to the last servant having been summoned at the last minute, and the fact that the unknown master didn't register at the church they had close to zero information about them other than the last servant being Caster due to the other 6 having already been summoned.

"Its possible but we can't jump to conclusions, let's let Kiritsugu know just in case"

"At your command my lady" Saber said as she followed her charge down the road, now although the blond knight agreed that the boy wasn't ordinary she also didn't think he was dangerous either.

Of cause she had to thank her **Instinct **for that little of information but you can't be too careful when it comes to magi.

All well if she encounters the young magus again then she will react when the time comes, for now she needs to concentrate on the war.

(8 hours later)

High above the night skies of Fuyuki was a strange metal platform with Ventus riding in while wearing his armor, "well that was an interesting day," the young keyblader thought as he processed what he just learned or lack of.

Turns out that there wasn't any sign of the Unversed in this world as he searched every nook and cranny of the city for the little monsters, which was good in his book as their lack of subtlety would have caused a mass panic among the residents

Shaking the disturbing thoughts out of his head Ventus decided to do the one thing he came up here in the first place, open the gateway to the **Lanes between **and get the hell of this world so he can reunite with Terra and Aqua.

As he thought of them he had a sudden idea "maybe I should have bought them some souviners, oh well too late now" he said as he summoned his keyblade and pointed at the sky to summon the gate.

As the white beam of light erupted from his sword and shot towards the sky he silently thanked Glen and Martha for their hospitality and wished them good luck.

However as he thought this he noticed that the gateway was taking its sweet time in order to open, so he decided to wait a minute.

Then 5 minutes, then 10

Suddenly having a bad feeling the young keyblader decided to summon the gateway again and watched as the beam of light shoot towards the night sky yet again.

After what seemed like eternity the wind user erupted into a cold sweat as he came to a sudden horrifying conclusion.

He was stranded on an unknown world filled with amoral magi, with limited money, and for some reason the gateway to the **lanes between** weren't opening so he couldn't leave to reunite with his friends.

"Can things possibly get any worse?" he said to himself.

As if to answer his question a strong wave of prana hit Ven's senses which almost caused him to fall of his ride.

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself as he straightened himself out and searched for the source.

"What ever it was its coming from the harbor" he thought as he stared at the area of the coastline that stored the different crates that arrived from the boats that dock at the harbor, and ones that were awaiting transport.

As the stranded keyblader contemplated whether to investigate his gut feeling told him that whatever was waiting for him was probably a trap, never mind the fact that who or what was waiting there emitted danger like the stronger **Unversed** he encountered on his journey maybe even stronger.

On the other hand it was the only lead he had to finding a way off this world, so deciding his next course of action Ven nudged his keyblade turned hover board and flew towards the source.

However unknown to the young wind user this course of action will propel him into a conflict he was not prepared for and would change his life forever.

**I do not own the characters featured in this fanfiction, kingdom hearts, and fate zero are the property of type moon and Square Enix respectfully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow everyone epicgamer484 here, and welcome to chapter 3 of Fate/keyblade of wind, the first chapter to have a fight scene in it and one I am looking forward to for ages, and hopefully would get the review juices going.**

**For those that have been keeping track of the story this chapter will cover the big fight scene from episodes 4-5 of fate zero where 6 of the servants gather in one place for a night of pure adulterated chaos, especially when I insert Ventus into the mix and the little surprise he will bring.**

**(Heavy spoilers ahead, read at your own risk)**

**If you have been attention to the story you would have noticed that Ventus couldn't leave the world of Fate/Zero because the gateway to the lanes between won't open, this was intentional as he won't be able to leave until he completes the task entrusted to him by the world itself, which we know as GAIA.**

**Why he was chosen is due to his status as a keyblade wielder, who are known universally as guardians of the realm of light and protectors of the world order, and if there's anything GAIA like its order which is why it choose Ven for the task.**

**Of course he isn't going to have him enter the grail war without some help, because even though his keyblade lets him fight weaker servants like Assassin and Caster, against the stronger ones like the three knight classes, he would only be able to stall them before he falls to their strength, which is why I decided to have him summon Joan of Arc as Saber. **

**The reason I choose Saber for the Saint of Orleans class is because she also qualifies for that class apart from Ruler, that and the Grail war already has an overseer in Risei Kotomine. Plus having command seals that let her subdue any of the other servants is just too broken to be a good story, finally I am going to add Jeanne's stat sheet at the end of the story with a few modifications that separates her from the cannon version, the reason for this is because I feel that being summoned under a different class other than Ruler would give her different stats and abilities, also because Fate/Apocrypha shows that she lacks the riding skill, I decided to replace it with presence detection, and I altered La Pucelle's abilities because the Idea of a sacrificial noble phantasm just didn't sit well with me, also the reason it's A++ because her Noble Phantasm rank in her canon stats is also A++.**

**So like always, enjoy and please review as it feeds me.**

**Chapter 3 the second night**

Deep underneath Mount Enzou where Ryuudouji temple laid a powerful artifact created two centuries ago by three magus families as the cornerstone to their quest for Akasha, the root of all things.

This device was called the Greater Grail, and was responsible for the Holy Grail war every 50 years by calling seven servants from the throne of heroes in order to fight for seven masters in order to have their wish granted.

Now what most people didn't know was that the hole wish granting business was a sham cooked up by the three families in order to attract foreign masters to the war and conjure up the extra 4 servants beside the 3 that the three families would summon, as the true point of the war was to kill off all 7 of the powerful familiars in order to fuel a pathway to the root of all things, granted this was kept secret by the Einsbern, Tohsaka, and Makiri, the families that built the ritual as the servants would either refuse to fight, or kill of their masters for stepping on their pride as heroes by using them as sacrificial pawns.

Now this war had gone on for four times now with no clear winner in tow and so the Einsbern decided to do something incredibly stupid during the third war that would doom the ritual forever.

Seeing as they lost the previous two, they decided that they needed a servant with a little more Oomph like a bloodthirsty beast that could slay a thousand heroes, or an evil god that was literally all the evils of the world, now being the pussies that they were they decided to go with the evil god thing as they thought they could control it as gods had more rational minds then monsters.

Of course things didn't go so well with them as their ultimate weapon of mass destruction to slay all opposition and win them the war, was a weak human that couldn't even beat the weakest of heroic spirits.

So of course what happened next was not very interesting, as the weak servant called Avenger was the first casualty of the war, of course that's when the tragedy started as it entered the grail.

See the reason the Einsberns got him instead of the Persian god of Darkness **Angra Mainyu** was because of two reasons; the first was because the grail wasn't powerful enough to summon actual gods (legendary heroes were enough trouble thank you very much).

The second reason was because the Avenger class servant was turned into a living wish by his village in order to contain all the evils of the world an absolve themselves of sin, so when a living wish meets an omnipotent wish granting device guess what happens.

That's right the grail grants his wish and turns him into literally all the worlds evils, which in turn corrupted the grail so that any more wishes it grants would be hotwired to destruction, and a lot of it.

Of course no one new this, because if they did then the ritual would be shut down forever.

So the tainted grail sat there with its occupant waiting for someone to make a wish so it could unleash its contents upon an unexpecting world.

However what people also didn't know was that there was another occupant in the grail other then the hijacker from the 3rd war.

This was none other than the spirit of the person that sacrificed herself to become the core of the Greater grail, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.

Now because of the tainted nature of the grail, the spirit of the Winter Saint was reduced to simple thoughts and integrated knowledge.

So when the reduced soul noticed a bright light within its senses, it stirred from its slumber and concentrated on it.

The deceased Einsbern didn't now how or why but it knew it would be a great help in driving back the darkness that robbed it of its body.

So the spirit watched and saw that the light was heading towards a gathering of servants that were stronger than it, "no" the disembodied spirit thought, if it intervened then there was no guarantee for the lights safety.

The Winter saint thought with its limited processing power how to save it when it had an idea, "fight fire with fire" or in this case a servant against a servant.

Now while it was true that all seven servants were already summoned, there was no rule that additional servants couldn't be summoned if there was enough prana (which it did thanks to the three failed wars that came before), in fact it had a rule that would call a new set of servants if the original seven were to join forces, after all it was called the Holy grail war for a reason.

It then turned its attention to the section of the grail that handled the summoning of the heroic spirits to see that everything was in order.

Now although it was twisted to allow anti-heroes and villains to be called, the core still had control of it, after all if the darkness had its way then only villains and anti heroes would be summoned so it could spread more suffering.

However when it happened upon the Emergency reserve system it grimaced to find out that the Darkness still had control over it, with no options left it could only wait and hope that an opportunity would present itself.

After all only Light could fight Darkness.

(With Ventus)

As the key blader of light flew towards the source of the intense pressure he could feel, his gut instincts were telling him that this was a bad idea, no scratch that this was the mother of bad ideas.

But he steeled himself as he landed near a dark area where he couldn't bee seen and snuck into the shadows towards the source.

As he got closer a series of scenarios ran through his head at what he might find, like a few **Unversed** fighting in a sort of territorial battle, or magi like Waver fighting each over or the blue monsters, when he walked along the shadows and found what he was looking for, he instantly knew right then and there.

The reality was much worse.

What he saw before his eyes was a battle between two people that were for all intents and purposes not human, as no one could possibly be that strong.

He instantly knew right then and there that what he was seeing was a fight between forces of nature in human form as they cut, stabbed, and parried in order to open a weakness in the others guard and finish the fight.

Steeling himself to calm down he decided to concentrate in order to find out who was fighting.

The tallest of the pair was a handsome man with slick black hair combed back with a single strand hanging from above his forehead and a mile on his right cheek, he was wearing a light green bodysuit and was wielding two spears in his hands, which consisted of a red two ½ meter pole with bandages just below the spear point, and a smaller yellow spear with the same wrappings.

The second of the pair was more familiar to Ventus, as it was the blond haired woman she saw in the shopping district that afternoon, except this time she was wearing a medieval outfit that consisted of a blue dress and silver armor over her chest, arms, and legs, she was also with the pale skinned albino from the shopping district as she also observed the battle from a save distance

The was also something that was very odd to the keyblade wielder, the blond swordsman seemed to be unarmed but was parrying the spearman as if she was holding a sword, but as Ven concentrated he could see that their was a thin gust of wind where her sword should be.

"Could she be using the wind to make her sword invisible?" Ventus thought, if that was true then the blond swordsman had to be wind user of unparalleled skill in order to manipulate the very air itself to make her sword disappear.

"I wonder if she'll be willing to teach me" the keyblader thought as being able to make his sword vanish would be a great help on getting the drop on future.

Pushing those inappropriate thoughts aside Ven concentrated on the battle when the suddenly stopped and glared at each over with enough killing intent that would cause lesser men to pee their pants.

"There's no honor in battling unannounced, but—" suddenly the spearman spoke, addressing his opponent, "Anyhow, I give you credit. Coming so far without a sweat, you're one heck of a woman Saber." Indeed just like he said they were fighting at that level and neither warrior broke a sweat, as if fighting like that was as natural as breathing.

"That's unnecessary modesty Lancer" the named woman Saber said in reply, "Although I do not know your name, your spear play and your compliments... You honor me. I am thankful of that." Listening in Ventus thought it was odd that she said that his name was unknown to her when she just called him Lancer.

"Unless that's not his real name" he thought "but if that was true then why were they using aliases, were they famous or something".

Suddenly a cold voice echoed in the darkness that said, "enough playing around Lancer" the voice was addressing the man called Lancer so he must be working for him.

"Lancers master?" the white haired woman asked out loud as she tried to find the source of the voice, "he must be projecting his voice from a remote location" the keyblade wielder thought out loud.

The unknown magus spoke again saying, "Don't drag the fight out any longer. This Saber is a formidable enemy so make it quick, use your **Noble Phantasm"**

The duel wielding lancer replied with "understood- my master" he then undone the bandages on his spears allowing the spectators to see his spears fully "looks like he's getting serious" the keyblader thought as lancer charged towards Saber with only the red spear in hand while the yellow one laid forgotten on the ground.

As the two faced of again, the spearman struck the petite woman's invisible blade only for the winds around her weapon to dispel revealing a dazzling golden sword that just screamed of power before the crossed weapons separated returning the barrier of wind around the sword.

Lancer was also proving to be more aggressive than before as he continued to stab, slash and bash his opponent, while Saber continued to defend and parry as she tried to wait out the silo of blows from her opponent.

After about 2 minutes of the two fighting each over did it seem that Lancer had a slight advantage due to his weapons longer reach, while Sabers masterful swordsmanship ensured that she kept up lest she be turned into Swiss cheese.

Just then the petite warrior backed off and decided to charge towards the lancer hoping to parry the spear with her chest armor and land a deciding blow.

However what Saber and the spectators didn't expect was for Lancers spear to pass through her armor like water and cause a deep gash across her side, surprised that her plan failed she retreated lest she receive more damage.

"How did he do that?" Ventus thought before he heard the albino woman cry "Saber" before releasing a good chunk of prana and concentrating it on the wounded knights injury.

"My thanks, Irisviel, I'm fine the healing magic is working" Saber said before she removing her hand from the wound she got to find it stopped bleeding.

"So she can use healing magic," Ventus thought as he saw the blond knight once again glare at her opponent, "but what the hell is spear he's using" the keyblader observed as he looked at the are around sabers armor to find that it didn't have a scratch when Lancer sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

"I see, I think I've finally figured out the secret to your spear Lancer" Saber said as she deduced the ability of the weapon the same time that Ventus did.

"That spear can cut off magic" Ven thought mirroring Sabers own, while it was not a complete dispelling as the female knights sheath and armor was still intact it was still a dangerous ability as it can bypass any barrier made of magic like a hot knife through butter, which meant something like Aqua's barriers was all but useless against that spear.

"You'll have to give up on the protection of your armor, Saber. Lancer said to the blond knight "In front of my spear, you're as good as naked."

At this Saber snorted and replied with "don't celebrate yet just because you found a way through my armor Lancer"

At this point Ven saw the blond knight's protective plates dissolve into nothing, leaving only the blue dress for protection.

She also released the gust of air around her sword allowing Ventus to get a clear view of her weapon; at that point the young keyblade wielder was speechless as she gazed at it.

The sword consisted of a blue hilt; a golden guard with a W shaped Pattern, and a silvery blade with unknown letter inscribed in the metal, all in all the sword was breathtaking, as if it just screamed of radiance and glory.

Now Ventus was no expert on weaponry, but even he could tell that what he was seeing was a holy sword of the highest caliber, which made it all the more curious as to where she got such a weapon.

As Ventus thought this, Saber as making her declaration towards her opponent

"If I cannot defend against your spear, then the only thing I can do is strike, prepare yourself servant lancer"

At which point, Saber charged towards her enemy like a rocket with exposed blade in hand determined to end the fight, however what anyone didn't expect was him to kick up the rubble below him revealing the yellow spear he discarded during the fight, he then grabbed it with his spare hand and thrust it towards the charging knight.

Time seemed to slow down as Saber narrowly avoided the pointy end of the yellow spear, but unfortunately she was too late to save herself from receiving a deep gash across her right wrist.

She then skidded to a stop ungracefully rolling across the cold stone floor, before picking herself up from the pavement in order to survey the damage she received

"Irisviel, please heal my wound as well" Saber called out to her partner who she waited for the albino's reply.

"I healed it!, I did but.." she nervously said, which was odd to the hidden magic user, after seeing the white haired girl heal the knight before, Ventus could tell that the woman was no novice when it came to healing magic, so why was this different.

"No, the healing did work. Saber, your current state is one of full health." Irisviel said implying that the blond knight should already be healed when there was still a bleeding wound on Saber wrist.

As if to answer their confusion Lancer spoke up ""In front of my Noble Phantasm **Gáe Dearg - the crimson Rose of Exorcism**, it's good that you realized armor is useless."

Obviously assured of his victory he decided to reveal the abilities of his weapons "But you were rash to discard your armor. If you had not, you would have a defense against **Gáe Buidhe- the golden Rose of Mortality.**"

At this point everything clicked in Ventus head "I understand now... It is a cursed spear; wounds dealt by it would never heal. I should've noticed this earlier..." Saber said mirroring the hidden keybladers own thoughts.

Every thing now made sense to Ventus, first Lancer discarded his cursed spear making everyone think that **Gáe Dearg **washis only trump card, then he used the red spear's magic negating power to make Sabers armor useless, forcing her to discard it since she thought that it she couldn't defend with it then why keep the useless plates around.

However that was playing right into Lancer's hand as he revealed his second trump card by kicking up **Gáe Buidhe **that was discarded earlier during the fight, and using it to deal an un-healing mortal blow to his opponent.

Of course Saber managed to avoid the death-blow but the damage was done, as she received a deep gash on her wrist, and because of the spears curse most of her right arm's movement was crippled, effectively halving the blond knights attack power.

It was a brilliant three-stage plan that left lancer with the spoils, and and based on the results the hidden keyblader was impressed.

"So a red spear that can negate magic" Ven thought while surveying the Lancer "and a Yellow spear that leaves cursed wounds that can't be healed" if that was true then even his strongest healing spell **Salvation **was useless unless he could somehow get rid of the curse.

"Maybe **Dispel **would work" the keyblade wielder thought as the spell was designed to remove a magical affliction like **Protect, shell **or **Regen **from a person or beast, off course he thought that **Esuna **might work at first, but that was designed to remove physical afflictions from the body like **poison, darkness, and silence** and **Gáe Buidhe's **curse is magical in nature which is why he decided to go with **Dispel **in the end.

Deciding to save those thoughts for later, Ventus once again observed the situation as Saber said "The first warrior of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Love Spot. I did not know that the Grail granted the honor of participating in the war to you."

The revealed Lancer replied with "That's the beauty of this war for the Holy Grail, but the honor is mine. For one that traverses time and space to join the Throne of Heroes due to its invitation would not mistake your golden sword for any other." He said implying he knew who the blond knight was.

"Competing with the famous King of Knights to avenge your sword blow, I wouldn't give this opportunity up either." Lancer continued, as he once again got into a battle stance.

"Now since we know each other's name, how about we continue to determine the victor of this mundane battle – although I've already wounded your arm. Are you feeling that it's unfair, Saber?" Lancer finished, addressing the king of knights.

"Don't kid me." Saber replied "It would be more of a shame to me if you worry about a small injury such as this."

"Prepare yourself, Saber, I will win this time." Said the spearman ready for battle

"Only if I do not win first, Lancer." The king of knights replied seemingly unaffected by her injury

Of course even Ventus could tell that the blond knight was bluffing, as with that injury of hers, she would have to fight with only one arm, using a weapon that for all intents and purposes required two arms.

Which means that Saber would loose this fight eventually unless something happened.

As if fate answered, a thunderous roar echoed though out the battlefield, as both fighters were surprised at the unexpected noise.

The source was quickly discovered as what liked like a chariot being pulled by bulls, emitting electricity in midair as they approached the harbor where the two combatants were.

As it got closer Ventus was surprised to find that Wavers friend Rider who was staying at the Mackenzie's house was driving the tricked out chariot with Waver himself handing on for dear life.

The ancient war-machine then landed between Lancer and Saber, at which point Rider proclaimed loudly "cease your combat fellow warriors, for you are now in the presence of a king"

"My name is Alexander, King of Conquerors. I am participating in this Holy Grail War and received the class of Rider." Both servants and one albino were staring at the servant in shock as he just revealed his identity without a second thought.

Waver then made his presence known by saying "What – the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you stupid idiot!?" he shouted to his fellow passenger while handling his mantle, only to receive a flick to the forehead from the older man as Waver was sent tumbling to the other side of the chariot.

At this point the hidden blonde could only mentally chuckle at the two antics "good to see their doing well" as he suddenly realized that Waver and Rider were also involved in whatever was going on within this city.

He then heard the named king of conquerors address both Saber and Lancer by saying "I don't know what expectations you have of the Grail. But now, consider for a moment whether your wishes are even greater than the desire to possess all of earth and heaven."

At that point Saber said, "what are you implying?" she inquired with narrow eyes.

Rider decided to answer Sabers question by saying "I have descended upon the battlefield, so do you have any intention to pass the Holy Grail to me? If you forfeit your claims to the Grail, I would regard you as friends, and share with you the joy of conquering the world."

At Rider's unexpected proposal both servants could only stare at the chariot rider in stunned silence as they tried to process what they just heard.

"Is he serious?" Ventus thought as he too heard Riders proposal of recruiting both servants in order to help him conquer the world, it was such a surreal suggestion that he could only stare in shock.

"I admire your boldness in declaring your identity just then, yet I found it hard to agree to your proposals." Lancer said having snapped out of his stupor before leveling a glare at Rider and saying

"I will acquire the Grail, that is the oath I took with the man who I answered the call for. The one that will hold the Grail in his hands will not be you, Rider." The duel wielding spearman declared refusing Riders proposal.

At that point Saber decided to also declare her answer "Did you stop my duel with Lancer just so you can insult us with that nonsense?" she said with barely contained displeasure, as she considered riders proposal an insult to her prided as both a knight and a king.

"Your joke was overdone, King of Conquerors. This is unbearable humiliation to a knight." She declared to Rider.

After hearing his proposal being shot down the conqueror of the ancient world decided to go with plan B.

"I'm willing to offer compensation" Rider said but was shot down again when both Saber and Rider shouted "enough" at which he can only sigh in defeat.

"Besides" Saber said addressing the king of conquerors "I am also the lord that rules the kingdom of Britain. No matter what kind of a king you are, I will never bow before another lord."

At this Ven thought, "wait a sec, a king? Doesn't she mean Queen" certainly he was surprised that the petite girl was royalty but why was she called a king instead of a queen?

"Oh? The king of Britain?" Raider said addressing Saber "How surprising. The renowned King of Knights is actually a young girl."

The king of knights replied with irritation "would you like to try the blade of that young girl, King of Conquerors?"

At hearing this Ven suddenly got his answer "so she's pretending to be a man in order to be king" it did make sense as men were more inclined to have positions of power then women especially during ancient times but something still seemed odd to Ventus.

"If she's trying to pass of as a man, why is she wearing a dress?" that was defiantly strange as it would be hard to pass of as a man if you wear women's clothing.

As he was thinking this Rider decided to give up in recruiting the two servants and was currently receiving a mouthful from his master.

Suddenly a deep resentful voice echoed through the harbor "Oh? It is you, of all people."

Ventus recognized the voice as the hidden person that ordered Lancer to use his** Noble Phantasm** during the fight.

"And I was wondering what you stole my Holy Relic for in your outrage, I didn't think you would actually have the guts to join the Heaven's Feel on your own, Waver Velvet."

At this the named master said in stunned recognition "Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald"

After hearing him say that Ven immediately recognized the name " that's the person Waver was telling me about last night"

Indeed the young master had earlier during the previous night asked if he knew the name, and during his crash course on Magecraft and magus society, he explained who Kayneth was and how he not only discredited the theory that Waver worked so complete, but decided to humiliate him in front of the whole class just to rub salt on the wound.

Ventus immediately disliked the guy as he thought what kind of teacher would purposely humiliate his student like that.

"What a pity" the hidden lord continuing to address his former student "It's a shame, really, I actually wanted my poor beloved student to be happy, Waver, someone as mediocre as you only deserves to possess the calm and stable life of commoners."

The student of Archibald can only hold his head in pure terror as he felt for the first time intent of a True magus to kill another human being as if it was perfectly normal.

"Well, I can't help it Waver-kun" the hidden magus said, "Let me give you some extra tutorials. The true meaning of the slaughter between magi, I will pass the terror and the pain of the kill onto you without any reservation. You should be proud."

Meanwhile Ventus could only grind his teeth in anger at Kayneth's intent to humiliate his student further. Now if their was anything the young keyblader couldn't stand, it was people insulting, or planning to harm those he considers his friends, and although Ven only knew Waver for a little while, he had formed a bond with the young magus, and that bastard was planning to humiliate and kill him as if it was completely normal, that was something he will not stand.

So in an act of utter stupidity, the keyblade wielder ran from his hiding place and shouted "OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Which in turn caused everyone to look towards the source of the noise "Why don't you come down here and face him like a man instead of hiding like a pussy!" the revealed magic user shouted at the top of his lungs and breathed heavily before noticing that everyone gathered there were staring at him in shock like he had grown a second head.

Having realized that he had compromised his hiding place Ventus paled and could only say one thing in this type of situation "oh hell"

The reaction was instantaneous

"A witness?" Lancer said shocked that he had watched the whole time and he didn't even notice, his mind then went into a state of confusion as by the rules of the Holy Grail war, anyone unlucky enough to witness a fight between servants had to be taken care of immediately whether through hypnosis or a more permanent solution lest the war be compromised.

However due to his honor as a knight he cannot, and will not harm an innocent, no matter what the rules say, however that didn't stop his master from ordering Lancer to kill the boy through a command seal and hoped for the young boys sake that Kayneth would hypnotize the boy instead.

Saber on the other hand had recognized Ventus as the boy she and Irisviel saw at the shopping district earlier during the day, while Irisviel had informed Sabers true master over the radio about the boy, Kiritsugu didn't even say anything to Saber as if she wasn't even there, which hurt the blond knights pride as they were supposed to be working together, although considering how the magus killer operates the two would have conflicted too much to be affective, which is why she was with Irisviel instead of her master.

The named magus killer meanwhile was hiding in the distant container could on stare in silence at the boys stupidity, now off course he knew about the whole no witnesses policy that the grail war had and the reason he didn't do anything was because of two reasons.

First was that he couldn't see the exposed witness from where he was.

The second reason was the same as why he didn't snipe Kayneth from afar, apparently Assassin, who was supposed to have died last night at the Tohsaka manor as standing on a crane on the other side of the port, watching the ensuing chaos, therefore if he or his assistant Maiya were to do anything, it would give their positions away to the servant.

Therefore Kiritsugu could only watch in order to plan his next move.

What happened next was totally unexpected for the group as Rider burst out laughing and addressed the stunned keyblader "well said Ventus, its nice to hear that someone shares my opinion"

At this point Waver who was stunned at Ven's sudden interruption said to his servant "wait a sec Rider, you knew he was there the whole time"

"Off course, far be it from me to deny the young man a chance to see a battle between two legendary heroes" Rider said in a confident voice before addressing the keyblade wielder "so Ventus how was your tour of the city"

At this the dazed magic user got his Barings together and replied to the chariot rider " it was okay, there was some really interesting sights, oh and there wasn't any sign of the **Unversed**"

"Ah that's good to hear" Rider said before continuing "actually, didn't you say that you were leaving tonight"

"Yeah" the keyblader replied " but unfortunately some things came up, one of which was sensing those two fighting each over," he said pointing at Lancer and Saber who were shocked at the boy being so casual in the presence of not one, but three servants.

At that point Kayneth who was ignored got really pissed and shouted from his hiding place "don't ignore me you Cretans" he said addressing the pair that were talking just a minute ago

"Do you mind?" the young keyblader wittingly shot back "I'm trying to have a conversation here"

Waver who was watching could only stare a Ventus as he fearlessly addressed his teacher in such a manner.

"What? How dare you!" the hidden lord shouted back "do you not know who I am boy, I am lord El-Melloi, the 9th hair to the prestigious Archibald family, and lecturer at the clock tower".

"yeah yeah" the keyblader shot back " I could care less about your so called noble heritage, tell me did you actually earn your position or was it given to you on a silver platter"

At this the insulted El-Melloi could only say in cold fury "you'd better watch your tongue boy, lest I cut it off for your insolence"

"Then why don't you come down here and say it to my face, instead of hiding up there like a coward" the wind user said at which point rider addressed Ventus " Oi sorry to interrupt but may I say something to him first"

At this Ven could only say "eh? Sure go ahead" at which the chariot rider nodded back to the wind user and said to Kayneth "magus. If I understand correctly, you were supposed to be my Master instead of this kid, apparently." He said pointing to Waver

"That thought is beyond ridiculous. The man that deserves to be my Master should be a warrior that rides with me into the battlefield, not a coward that couldn't even be bothered to show his face." He finished only to receive silent fury from the hidden lord in return.

"Actually Ventus there is something I forgot to mention" he said addressing the curious keyblader "it seemed you weren't the only one observing the battle between Saber and Lancer just now"

"What do you mean Rider" the blond knight who had been silent until now addressed the king of conquerors

"Saber and Lancer, your frontal battle was most excellent and fine. The clear sound made from the clashing of sword and spear would perhaps attract more than one Heroic Spirit and magus don't you agree?" he said implying that they were not alone aside from the magi hiding on the rooftop.

"What a shame, the heroes of might that gathered here in Fuyuki, seeing the prowess displayed here by Saber and Lancer, does it not invoke any sentiments from you? Having a name that deserves praise, yet concealing yourself and spying in secrecy; what cowardice. Even Heroic Spirits would be troubled upon hearing this, huh?" he continued implying that more servants have shown up during the two knights fight.

"You Heroic Spirits invited by the Holy Grail, who have gathered here at this moment! You cowards that fear to show your faces, spare yourself the humiliation and face me, so speaks Alexander, King of Conquerors!"

As if to answer his declaration of challenge a golden light appeared on a nearby lamb post and started forming into a human shape.

"I didn't expect there would be two fools in one night to have the insolence of calling themselves "kings" and ignore me." The light said forming into a blond haired man, with red eyes, and wearing a dazzling suit of golden armor.

Half of the gathered people at the docks immediately recognized the newcomer as the golden Archer that supposedly killed Assassin the previous night.

"I am afraid you are mistaken Archer" Rider said addressing the newcomer "I Alexander, am known throughout the world as the King of Conquerors.

The named servant replied with " fool, the only hero worthy of being called a king is me, all others are mere mongrels"

'That's quite the boast, mite I then as for your name, surly a hero such as you is not ashamed of his identity that he would hide it from us" Rider continued.

At this Archer narrowed his eyes at Rider and said "are you questioning a king such as I"

"To think that you cannot even discern my identity from my presence, such ignorance is worthy of death" multiple golden portals then opened around him revealing many swords and spears of great magical power, all ready to be used, or fired.

As the group of servants and masters (including one awestruck teen) stared at the golden servant to make a move an unseen person was hiding in the shadows waiting to make his move.

"Kill him"

Suddenly a black mist erupted from the other side of the area where an armored man covered in black appeared roaring to the heavens.

"Berserker" Saber said as she recognized the 6th servant to be summoned due to matter of elimination, she had already seen the other four and the black knight obviously didn't look like a user of magecraft so only Berserker was left.

As the mad knight gazed at Archer, Lancer addressed Rider "so King of Conquerors are you planning to ask him to join"

Rider replied with " I don't know, he doesn't seem like the type to partake in civilizations of any kind"

"You think!" Ven said out loud as he stared at the two newcomers in a mix of shock and awe "just where are these people coming from" first we have a cross-dressing king, an idiotic spearman who can't think for himself, a loudmouth chariot rider, a golden prick that shoots swords, and now an insane medieval knight, what's next an insane cultist that summons inter-dimensional seafood.

"Hey master" Rider said addressing Waver who was staring at the black knight in shock " how powerful a servant is this monster?"

"I don't know" Waver replied

"What do you mean you don't know, aren't you a master chosen by the holy grail you should be able to see its stats" the king of conquerors said addressing his charge

"I'm telling you I don't know" Waver replied to his servant not taking his eyes of Berserker for a second "I can defiantly tell that black thing is a servant, but I cant read its stats, class skills, personal skills, anything".

"Hmm I see" Rider said not liking what he just heard, if that was true then Berserker had a huge advantage as they couldn't even tell how strong it was, and in a war like this, the unknown was dangerous.

"It seems that we are in a precarious position" Irisviel said addressing her protector "so it would seem" Saber replied "not only does that black mist hide Berserkers stats, but with four additional servants present, we have to be very careful".

Indeed Saber had his the nail on the head as even the smallest occurrence can sent the whole situation spiraling out of control.

"Who gave you permission to gaze upon me mad dog" Archer said to the black knight, obviously irritated by Berserkers stare.

Suddenly the golden portal around the golden king turned towards Berserker before declaring "may your death provide me a monocle of entertainment, mongrel" before firing two weapons at the black knight, enveloping him in a cloud of dust as the bullets impacted.

Then when the dust settled Berserker was fine, while holding on to one the weapons he was shot with.

"Ah, so that's what he did" Rider said in realization, "eh?" his master replied not catching on.

"What you couldn't tell" Rider continued addressing Waver.

"I did" Ventus interrupted, getting two looks from the master and servant pair "well then Ventus" rider said "would you kindly inform my master as to what you just saw"

"Sure" Ven replied, "what the black knight did was first catch the sword that was shot towards him, and then used it to knock the 2nd spear out of the air"

They then continued watching the fight as Berserker looked up towards Archer, as if daring him to try again.

Which he did " you would dare lay your filthy hands on my treasures, it seems death is too kind a mercy for you Mongrel!" he declared before shooting a 2nd barrage towards the black knight.

Those watching could only stare in aw as Berserker displayed a level of skill and dexterity that should be impossible for the servant of madness, as the audience Witnessed the black knight deflect bullet after bullet with his stolen weapons, while at the same time exchanging them for stronger ones, they were just in time to see Archer shoot a strange golden missile at Berserker that resulted in the area around the mad knight to explode in an eruption of lightning.

However before they can jump to conclusion about Berserker fate, two weapons were sent flying out of the smoke and dissected the lamp post that Archer was standing on, while Berserker was revealed without a scratch.

This however caused the golden hero to snap " fool, I belong among the heavens, yet you would have me trod along the ground, your insults have just guaranteed your death" he declared before numerous golden portals emerged from behind him, all aiming at the black knight " Mongrel, when I am done with you, nothing will remain of your corpse".

However before Archer could fire, he suddenly stopped and gazed off into the distance "you would dare order a king to withdraw when the fight is undone, you've got some nerve Tokiomi"

He then dismissed his gate, along with the weapons that littered the battlefield, and addressed the rest of the group "you were fortunate mad dog, as for the rest of you, make sure that you cold your numbers, for only a true hero may gaze upon my presence" with these final words, Archer left the battlefield fading into golden light.

"hmm" the king of conquerors thought "it would seem that Archer's master had ordered him to withdraw it would seem" it made sense in a way to Ventus, as he was up against not one but four servants at once.

Suddenly as soon as Berserker spotted Saber, he went into a berserk rage and charged at the king of knights with a part of the lamppost he destroyed earlier.

"Irisviel, stand back" Saber warned her false master as she defended against berserkers relentless assault, with a lamp post of all things as it should have broken apart when against her blade"

"I see" Rider said as he realized the ability that Berserker was using "anything that black knight grabs, becomes his noble phantasm"

While Saber was doing well against the black knight, the cursed wound she received from Lancers spear meant she couldn't keep it up for long, so when Berserker swung his pole towards Sabers head, she was surprised to find part of the mad knights weapon cut by Lancers **Gáe Dearg**.

"That's quite enough fooling around Berserker" he said to the mad knight "Saber has a prior engagement me, if you insist on interfering with that obligation, then you will have to face me first"

"Lancer" said Saber flattered at the spearman's show of chivalry.

"What are you doing Lancer" Kayneth addressed his servant "this is your chance to defeat Saber and take her out of play"

At this Lancer addressed his master " my lord, I will defeat Saber I swear it upon my honor" hoping to convince his master he continued "if you insist that I kill Saber here and now, then allow me the chance to defeat Berserker first"

Based on what Ven can gather, it seems that both master and servant have conflicting views, Lancer obviously wanted to finish of Berserker first, while Kayneth wanted his servant to team up with the black knight and defeat Saber, and as much as the keyblader hated to admit it, going 2 against 1 was a sound plan, after all he had done it before with Mickey against Vanitas.

However ganging up on an injured opponent that couldn't fight back was something else entirely.

Suddenly the hidden lord made his decision "with my first command seal I order you servant Lancer"

"You are to help Berserker, kill Saber"

A command seal, a trio of absolute orders given to each of the seven masters as a trump card, they have the power to give the target servant an absolute order that can benefit or hinder the hero based on the hero.

For example if a master was to order a servant to appear before him, despite the fact that his servant his on the other side of the city, then the servant would then bend time and space to appear before the master.

They have the power to perform feats on the level of true magic if used right, but they can also be used to order the servant to do something against their will.

Which is exactly what Kayneth did to his servant.

Suddenly Lancer turned around and struck Saber, his body moving against his will.

Luckily the blonde servant managed to avoid the blow as she could only stare in shock as Lancer moved with Berserker, ready to attack the king of knight.

Then something happened that caught everyone watching completely off guard

"**Blizzaga!" **suddenly a pair of ice shaped missiles impacted Berserker (Lancer dodged in time) sending him flying into one of the crates.

The perpetrator was quickly discovered as everyone (minus Berserker as he was frozen to the crate he crashed into) saw Ventus holding a strange key shaped weapon aimed at the fallen servant.

"Damn, oh well one out of two wasn't bad" all the gathered masters and servants were dumbfounded.

The reason they were shocked was because a human had just attacked two servants with an A ranked spell as a single action verse.

As Lancer got his Barings Ven hurried to Sabers side and said "quick hold out your hand that spell wont hold him down for long"

"What?" the blond knight asked before she saw Lancer charge towards her "stay out of this young man" he said addressing Ventus "this is not your fight"

"You made it my fight when you decided to gang up on an injured opponent" the wind user shot back before pointing his keyblade at Lancer and shouted "**Tornado" **before a mini twister appeared out of nowhere and enveloped the servant of the spear.

Now because of Lancers B rank magic resistance Vens earlier **Blizzaga **wouldn't have worked even if it hit, however **Tornado** was something else entirely, as it manipulated the air currents to create a mini twister that enveloped the target, so Lancer was affected because the spell wasn't directly attacking him at all.

Suddenly Saber heard Ven say "good that should keep him hanging for a while, now as I was saying hold out you hand quick"

Knocked out of her stupor Saber had only one thing to say "are you insane?" she said with narrowed eyes "what king of magus would willingly attack two servants? And why on earth do you want my hand" the king of knight wasn't sure whether to call him brave or stupid.

Ventus replied "okay to answer your questions, 1 the kind that's about to save your life, and 2 I want your hand so I can heal it"

"What?" was the only thing saber can say, and caused both Lancer and his master to freeze in their tracks.

"You heard me" he said "your cursed wound is done with magic right, so I think I can get fid of it with **Dispel**" 

The hidden lords mind went into a state of panic as he heard this, if that boy can really get rid of **Gáe Buidhe's **curse then their efforts to cripple the king of knights so Lancer can beat her would be ruined, not willing to let that little upstart ruin his plans Kayneth decided to use his second trump card.

"Lancer" the gathered combatants paused to hear what the hidden lord was planning "by the power of my second command seal, I order you to kill that boy, before he can heal Saber"

At his masters command the servant of the spear burst out of the artificial twister to carry out his master's order.

Additionally the stain of receiving not one, but two command seals at once had caused his mind to freeze, as his body was turned into a weapon to carry out his master's order.

Feeling his instincts go into overdrive Ven was just in time to avoid lancers spear by rolling out of the way.

"Lancer" Saber said addressing her fellow servant before being forced back by Berserker, as he charged towards the king of knights, forcing her to defend.

"Damn, that was close" the keyblade wielder said as he eyed his attacker, Ven then realized that he was in some deep trouble as having watched Lancers earlier fight against Saber, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the servant of the spear.

But the wind user wasn't about to just role over and die, so he got into his battle stance and prepared to fight the servant of the spear.

Ven started of by casting a **Firaga **spell, however lancer dispelled it with his magic resistance before charging a Ventus with his yellow spear.

Ventus managed to block it in time but the powerful blow knocked him back and sent him falling towards the floor, but Ven managed to recover in time and decided to go on the offensive with his **Last Arcanum **technique by striking the spear user with a fast flurry of blows.

But the skilled hero managed to block every single one before Ventus ducked out the way to avoid his spear thrust, but the keyblader managed to avoid it in time before using **Thunder raid **to throw his keyblade at his opponent, which Lancer parried but widened his eyes as the deflected weapon split into multiple copies that left gashes across his body before fusing into one blade and returning to Ven's hand.

"Good so he isn't invincible" which was the best news he had as the spear user slowly advanced on the wind user before Ven decided that enough was enough and cast the strongest fire spell he can muster, "**Mega Flare"** shouted as he fired one of his trump cards at his opponent.

Suddenly Lancers survival instincts told him to block as he was hit with a ball of energy that caused a massive explosion that sent debris all over.

"Did that get him" Ventus silently hoped so as that took a massive chunk of his reserves to cast, leaving with less then half of his total prana.

However his hopes were suddenly crushed as Lancer burst out of the flames impaling Ven in the shoulder and sending falling to the ground.

"AAhhh" the keyblader screamed in pain as he felt **Gáe Dearg's **spearhead in his shoulder and could only stare at Lancer's regret filled eyes.

"That was an excellent spell you used magus" Lancer said as he retracted his spear, allowing Ven to put some distance between them while clutching his shoulder in pain.

As his blood dripped to the floor, Ven realized right then and there that he was going to die.

"Tell me" Lancer said addressing the injured boy "what is your name young man?"

Deciding that he might as well oblige him Ven replied "its Ventus"

"Very well then Ventus, before I have to kill you, I just want to say this," he said before readying his spear for the killing blow.

However what both fighters didn't notice was the blood from Ventus wound forming into a strange glyph shaped circle between the two.

"I'm sorry" time seemed to slow down as Lancer thrust his spear towards Ven, which caused the doomed keyblade wielders life to flash before his eyes, from meeting Master Xehanort, to training under him, and finally being entrusted to Master Eraqus, where he meet Terra and Aqua.

"No" he thought as more images flashed before his eyes, from the people he meet on his journey, to his friends, and finally Xehanort and Vanitas, realizing that he still had things to do. His will to live flared up as he shouted.

"I WONT DIE HERE YET"

Suddenly Ventus keyblade lit up causing the magic circle that was forming from Ven's blood to flare up sending a torrent of magic outward in the form of a strong wind.

"what!" Lancer said, as he was fund back by the strong wave energy, as he got his baring together he looked at the circle and had a sneaking suspicion about what's happening.

"That's… that's impossible the seven have already been summoned" the thought Lancer shared with every other master and servant that was witnessing the event.

(Deep within the greater grail)

Having sensed the lights surge of power emanating from its key, the core of the grail that was once Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern decided that no was the time to act as she would only get one shot of this.

So by borrowing the lights power, the winter saint managed to temporarily push back the darkness and unlock the reserve system, in order to summon the servant most compatible with the keybarer.

(Back with the new master)

As the magic circle flared, Ven could feel the last of his remaining reserves leaving him as it was used to power the summoning that was forming in front of him.

When it was over Ventus, along with everyone witnessing could only stare in awe (even Saber and Berserker, who stopped fighting after sensing the 8th summoning) at what appeared in the middle of the magic circle before dashing towards Lancer and pushing him back.

When the figure turned around to face its summoner, Ven almost mistook her for Saber but noticed some differences between the two.

Firstly she was 5 foot, 2 inches with dark blue eyes that looked stern but had a hidden warmness to them. She had waist long blond braided hair tied in a ponytail going along her back. She wore a silver headband looking plate where the arrow looking part in the middle covers her forehead.

She sported a silver choker on her neck, a black mantle over her shoulders and dark blue clothing beneath it. Her arms, abdomen and upper thigh were covered with silver armor. She wears a long dark blue skirt that doesn't cover her right leg.

She wears cutoff black legging with silver armor to the legs and black shoes underneath it, finally she carried a silver blade in its sheath, which was tied to the left side of her thigh

To put it bluntly she was beautiful, almost like an angel or goddess that had descended from heaven, finally she spoke to Ventus for the first time.

"Servant Saber has heeded your summons, I ask you are you my master"

**(To be continued)**

**Servant Saber**

**True name: Joan of arc**

**Master: Ventus/ Ven**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: A**

**Agility: A**

**Mana: A **

**Luck: C**

**N. Phantasm: A++**

**Class skills**

**Magic Resistance: EX**

**In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, Joan demonstrates a high anti-magic from her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Joan will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church.**

**Presence Detection: A**

**An ability unique to Joan that allows her to scan around her position from within a 10-kilometer radius. The scan allows her to search for any servant's position within her range, which can even overcome ****Assassin****'s **_**Presence Concealment**_** ability**

**Personal Skills**

**Revelation: N/A**

**A Skill equivalent to "Instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.**

**Charisma: N/A**

**The natural talent to command an army. Joan's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis.**

**Saint****:**** N/A**

**Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability allows Joan to recover her health over-time.**

**Noble Phantasms**

**Fierbois – Protector of the Realm **

**Rank: C+ **

**Type: Anti-Unit**

**The sword of heavens. The holy sword found at the church of St. Catherine de Fierbois. A beautiful long sword decorated with five crosses throughout its whole extension. Legend goes that it once belonged to a certain warlord who repelled an invading Muslim army from Europe.**

**A weapon that emphasizes the trait of "durability", its power as a Noble Phantasm is to raise endurance by 1 rank and provide bonus modifiers to all defensive values while equipped. Furthermore, as the embodiment of the "defense of France" mission, its divine protection can be extended to others so long their actions are regarded as "fighting for the sake of God." **

**La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin**

**Rank:A++**

**Type: Anti-Unit/ Anti-Army/ Anti-Fortress**

**A holy sword that manifest flames. It is a conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of ****Reality Marble****, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword, which is the form of Joan of Arc herself. **

**The noble phantasm has 3 forms that differ in attack power: **

**Its first form is an Anti-Unit ability that covers Fierbois in holy flames, that is activated with the phrase "Fire", but leaves Joan slightly winded after its use.**

**Its second form is an Anti-Army attack with a range of 2-50 meters and can target up to 300 people, **

**Joan first retracts her blade behind her and with the activation phase "Burn" unleashes a semi-circle of fire that envelops anyone in her line of fire, the drawback is that it leaves her exhausted with severe burns across her form.**

**Finally its final form is a last-Phantasm, Anti-Fortress ability that has power and range on par with Excalibur.**

**Should she be forced to use this forbidden technique, Jeanne will utter the phase "O Lord, I entrust this body to you"** **which are the same words she uttered during her execution, she then concentrates her entire being into La Pucelle and unleashes a blast of concentrated fire that scorches everything in its path.**

**After the Battle in which she uses this Final-Phantasm, John will be extinguished and vanish from the world. However if a successful luck check is performed and if worded right, it is possible to save her with the aid of a Command Seal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello reader's epicgamer 484 here, I got to say I'm flattered that my version of the Saint of Orleans was well received and happy that you are enjoying my fanfic, also the reason I included the cliffhanger is that there is a lot of things that happened during the last chapter, so I decided to split it into two sections. Also this chapter will mostly cover the aftermath of the battle last battle and will show the reactions of the various masters and servants after seeing an 8****th**** servant being summoned, this chapter will mostly cover chapter 5 of the Anime, while the next chapter will cover chapter 6.**

**Also this is where it separates from Canon Fate/Zero and goes into my own story, something's will still remain the same, but with the inclusion of Ventus and his new servant, it will be a wild ride also I'm not very confident in character dialogue so some criticism in your reviews would be helpful.**

**First I would like to say that I have an idea about a new Fan-fiction, basically it's an Infamous/Fate stay night crossover called ****lightning blade night**** that takes place months before the 5****th**** grail war and would embody a single scenario.**

**What if the Ray-sphere that gave Cole Macgrath his powers ended up in Fuyuki city? **

**Basically the idea is that a group of rogue magi steal the ray-sphere from the First-Sons organization, and hightail it to Fuyuki to study it as it has excellent ley-lines, of course our resident hero Shirou Emiya encounters the group at the docks due to working at a delivery company which is one of his part time jobs, **

**They pay him to deliver the package at a remote location in the city in order to throw of the first son's pursuit, but they catch on and chase Shirou though the city before setting the Ray-sphere off in the middle of the Shino area and killing thousands in the resulting explosion, Shirou off course survives the explosion and gains Electrical powers, the reason for this is because I feel they would mesh well with his Tracing.**

**Finally this takes place months before the grail war begins as Fuyuki tears itself apart from the inside, what with the plague victims, the large number of rogue conduits that were created as a result of the explosion, the first sons, rogue magi and dead apostles taking advantage of the chaos, and other rival gangs that try to take over the streets.**

**So with his newfound powers, its up to Shirou Emiya and his allies the Fugimura's to restore order to the streets and take back Fuyuki.**

**If you feel that I should Finish Fate/keyblade of wind first before doing this then type it in the reviews and I will decide depending on what you say. **

**Finally I have decided to feature Vanitas, and King Mickey into my story based on what you readers have voted in the poles, plus I want to see the look on the masters faces when they see Mickey Mouse walking about, also I have decided to add the mysterious figure also known as young xehanort into my story as well so look out for them. **

**As always please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 3- the second night (2)

_Kiritsugu Emiya was not by any means a good person, but then again when you have a nickname like the Magus Killer it was to be expected._

_So when Lancers master ordered the servant via a command seal to help Berserker kill Saber, Kiritsugu decided the best thing to would be to kill the arrogant magus, or at least wound him enough for him to order Lancer to retreat and come to his aid._

_However that changed when that blonde haired kid fired an ice spell at the two servants and proceeded to use a powerful wind spell to envelop Lancer._

_Kiritsugu had recognized the young magus from Irisviel's Intel but dismissed it as all seven servants were already summoned, but when he saw him openly shout at Keyneth, he wasn't sure whether to call him brave or suicidal, there was also the fact he seemed to know Rider and his master, which was another troubling thing to note_

_Then when he saw the kid openly attack two servants he was positive the boy had a death wish. _

_Now based on what Irisviel told him via his head set, the kid or Ventus as he's called said he had a way to heal Sabers hand, however being an assassin wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, or was waiting for the servant to lower her guard. _

_But before he could make a decision, he heard Kayneth order Lancer to kill the wind user before he could heal Saber. At this the Magus Killer had to make a decision. _

_He could either kill lancer's master while Maiya distracted Assassin long enough for him to take the shot, or let the servant kill the kid and instead focus on finding Berserkers master and neutralizing him._

_Deciding that it would take too much time to find the hidden master under these circumstances he decided to go with his first plan._

_Besides, its not like he was planning to save the Kid, nope not at all._

"_Maiya, has Assassin moved from his position" he said to his partner over the radio, "no he hasn't moved at all" came his reply, "alright" he said to his assistant "I want you to attack Assassin on my mark, suppressive fire"_

_Kiritsugu knew it was a suicidal move as Maiya wasn't equipped to handle a servant but at the moment, he didn't have a choice._

"_roger that" her reply came, he then went into position, ready to kill the hidden master" alright, time to kill Lancer's Master"_

_seeing that Ventus was on his last legs Kirigsugu knew he didn't have much time "5,4,3,2,1" _

_however before he could take the shot he was distracted by a huge influx of magical energy coming from where the kid was._

_When he looked at what was making it, he had to blink a few times to know if he was seeing things right "Maiya, are you seeing this"_

_After a few seconds of silence he had his reply "I am" came the slightly unnerved reply "what do you think it is"_

_He was about to reply when he felt his command seal burn and saw that a figure was forming where the circle was, at this the magus killer had only one thing to say._

"_A servant"_

(Back with Ventus)

"I ask you are you my Master"

Ventus had heard the armored woman ask him that question again, however the keyblader was about as confused as everyone else who were staring at the summoned woman in shock.

"What?" he asked "what do you mean master" but before he can inquire further he felt a burning pain on his left hand, when he looked down he found a heart shaped mark on his hand that had a keyblade shaped symbol down the middle.

When the armored girl looked at the new marking she said "very well, it seems that our contract is complete, I will now serve as your sword, from now on our fates are intertwined" she then noticed the wound on Ventus shoulder and showed concern "Master!" she said rushing to Ven's side "what happened to your shoulder"

Completely forgetting that he was wounded Ventus said " don't worry, its looks worse than it really is, I can heal it in a minute, but enough of that, would you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"what do you mean?" she asked "didn't you summon me as your servant?" she then noticed that the wound on her charge was inflicted by a bladed object, turning around and noticing the blood on Lancers red spear she put two and two together.

"Master" she addressed Ventus not taking her eyes off the servant "please stay here for the time being" she then got up and walked towards the hero of the spear "I will deal with Lancer"

Ventus then realized that she was going to fight the spearman, and deciding that it was best that she needed all the information she can get he said "wait, hang on a sec"

After the servant heard her master speak she turned around and said "what is it master?", at this Ven continued "that guy you're going to fight is called Lancer, he carries a red spear that negates magic, and the other leaves cursed wounds" which caused the knight of the spear to stiffen as his trump cards were already exposed.

Blinking at the info her master provided the servant smiled and replied "that is very useful info master, thank you"

she then drew her sword and rushed towards the handsome knight intending to repay the wounds inflicted on her master in full.

Lancer as barely able to block in time and parry the new servant blow for blow, he noticed then that the swordswoman was just as strong and fast as he was.

There was also the fact for every blow that he landed, she was able to block it blow for blow, as if she knew they were coming before hand, it didn't look like **Instinct **as her body language suggested that she wasn't blocking them by reflex, no it was like she saw the attack coming before it hit, and moved her body accordingly.

Which meant that she must have a form of **Clairvoyance **to be able to predict his moves like that, thankfully his **Eye of the mind (true) **skill compensated for this so they were even for now.

However the swordswoman suddenly stopped and backed away before addressing Lancer.

"Why did you attack my master?" she said in barely contained fury as she continued to attack with fast and powerful blows "answer me servant!"

Feeling that it was his duty as a knight, the servant decided to answer her "I am truly sorry for what I did my lady, however even I cannot refuse an order from my master"

At this the newly summoned swordswoman asked "did he use a command seal?" seeing lancers silence as her answer, after all even a member of the three knight classes cannot resist the power of the command seals "I see, in that case please forgive me for my rash judgment Lancer"

"Think nothing of it, though I am curious as to what class you are" the servant replied.

Thinking this an odd question, the warrior of the sword said "I'm Saber" now this really surprised Lancer, as the knight of the Sword was already summoned and fighting the mad dog Berserker as he speaks, was it even possible to summon another Saber, never mind the fact that the holy grail can only summon 7 servants at a time, then again an eighth servant was standing in front of him so that was a mood point.

Suddenly he and the second saber heard a strange banging sound and saw that Rider was heading towards them in his **Gordius Wheel **noble phantasm with Waver hanging on for dear life.

However just as the two of them were ready to dodge out the way, the chariot turned and was instead heading for Berserker who was busy fighting a defensive Saber.

Berserker had just enough time to see the front of the Divine bulls pulling the chariot before he was run over and turned into road kill.

As the 3 other servants witnessed the damage caused by Riders charge the king of conquerors said "Ah, this servant is quite the tough one isn't he" before witnessing Berserker dematerialize as he retreated for the night.

Lancer and the two Sabers were surprised at Riders action as he had just sat there observing the ensuring fights that happened, of course he could have intervened sooner but some things turned up.

The first was Ventus intervention when Lancer and Berserker double-teamed Saber and wanted to see what the wind user was up too, however when Lancer attacked Ven with the intent to kill and the keyblader bravely fought him off, even for a short while which greatly impressed the king of conquerors and was about to intervene just before Lancer dealt the killing blow when Ven once again exceeded his expectations and summoned an eighth servant.

So wanting to know more about this new player, Rider asked his master about the servant's stats.

What he heard was very surprising, as not only was the newcomer a second Saber but most of her stats were A rank except Strength and luck which were a very respectable B and C, Then there was her EX rank magic resistance that would make her a natural enemy of magi.

Needless to say the servant of the mount was looking at a huge contender for the Holy Grail, so seeing that Saber 2 (rider isn't that creative with names) was fine handling Lancer, he decided he might as well enter the battlefield by taking care of the mad dog.

So with that settled he said "well it looks like Berserker has retired for the evening"

Before feeling the stare of Saber 1 "Rider" the king of knights said to the king of conquerors suspicious of his motives "why did you aid me against Berserker"

At this the servant of Waver said "no particular reason" before witnessing Sabers dumbfounded expression "I just thought it would be a shame if you were to fall to another servant before you finish your fight with Lancer"

At this Saber blinked at Riders reply before he continued "although you might want to get in line first as Saber 2 is currently fighting him"

At this the king of knights looked at the newly summoned servant (which she thought at the time should have been impossible) that now that she thought about looked disturbingly like herself, oh sure there were some differences like the taller height, longer hair tied in a braid, and the bigger bust.

She then noticed something odd in Riders description of her "Rider what do you mean by her being called Saber 2"

"oh, well it seems that she was also summoned in the Saber class like yourself, so I decided to call you Saber 1 since you were summoned first, and her Saber 2"

The named Saber glared at the servant of the mount for calling her such a silly name but Rider brushed it off as he said out loud into the darkness "Lancer's master, I do not know where you are watching but I would advise you to withdraw for now"

He continued as he gestured to Lancer and Saber 2 "surely someone such as you is not so foolish as to have his servant fight off three servants at once" normally he wouldn't give advice such as this to someone as petty as Kayneth, but because he not only failed to kill Saber and Ventus with Lancer, but he had inadvertently caused another Saber to show up, never mind the fact that that he had already wasted 2 command seals in a single night, so Rider decided to give the guy a break.

Knowing when it was time to call it quits Kayneth heeded the servant's advice "Lancer withdraw for now" before heading back to the hotel he was staying at to regroup.

At this the servant of the spear said to Rider "my thanks, king of conquerors" he then gestured to his opponent "my apologies Saber, but it seems we will have to finish this another time"

At this Saber 2 replied "that's alright Lancer" however before he could leave the master of the new Servant spoke up "hey wait a second" he looked towards the approaching blonde, noticing that his wounds were already healed.

"impressive" he said "I didn't know you could heal so fact"

at this Ven replied "nothing a good **Curaga **spell or two can't fix" he then noticed he was getting of topic and decided to ask the servant a favor "Lancer, before you go could you pass on a message to that master of yours Kayneth anchibald el mori or whatever his name is"

deciding the ignore that last part Lancer "sure what is it Ventus"

at this Ven replied "could you tell him **next time I meet you I'm going to beat the** **stuffing out of that noble ass of yours"**

blinking at the vulgar insult the servant of El Mollei could only say "I'll keep that in mind" before dematerializing in front of a stunned Ventus.

"what the hell?" he said "did he just disappear?" before looking at a blinking Saber (the new one) who said "what do you mean master, Lancer just dematerialized surely you know this"

"I don't even know what dematerializing means" the confused keyblader said which confused Saber 2 "master, is it possible that you are an unofficial participant"

at Ven's confusion in which she could practically see the question mark hover above the new masters head she "I see, in that case would it be alright if we went to a secure location first so I can explain our predicament.

"eh? Oh sure" he said before looking towards Saber 1 and Rider who got Saber 2 on edge as she gripped her sword in preparation.

The king of knights also got into a battle position with invisible sword in hand ready to strike against her doppelganger but was interrupted by Riders booming laugh "now now Saber 1, there's no need for such hostilities surely we can come to some sort of agreement"

"She is a servant" the king of knights replied " its normal for us to fight when we encounter one another, and would you stop calling me that" she shouted that last part out with a hint of red in her face.

"Why not?" he said "its not like we can call you both Saber without inviting some confusion, unless you would rather go by your real name, surely the almighty king of Brittan is would not be unnerved by a silly name"

"that's" she tried to reply but Rider did have a point, the class name was a way for servants to be known by without revealing their true name but since she had just revealed it to over half the servants summoned, that was a mood point.

"very well" she said having made a decision "hey" she heard the other Saber interrupt "don't I get a say in this".

Rider blinking at this said "well then Saber, what do you suggest we do to solve this predicament "I'm not sure", Saber 2 replied "but I think we should settle this later for the time being"

"how so?" Rider asked to which the swordswoman moved her hand and pointed towards a crane on the other side of the harbor "because there is a servant on that crane currently ease dropping on us"

"What!?" Saber 1 said as both she and Rider looked at the crane to spot a cloaked figure wearing a white skull mask dematerialize.

"Assassin?" the king of knights said as she saw the servant that was supposedly killed last night by Archer retreating into the night.

"So he was alive all along" Rider said indifferently "then again I should have expected such behavior from the servant of cowardice" he then looked towards Ven's Saber "by the way Saber 2, I'm curious as to how you were able to sense Assassin as he would have hid his presence"

At this the named servant decided that she might as well tell them since they would find out eventually "one of my class skills **Presence Detection **allows me to sense the location of other Servants and beings that have prana within a 10 kilometer range, and just like you saw it can bypass the **Presence Concealment **skill"

This information had shocked Saber while Rider was impressed, this also shocked Irisviel, who was standing a few feet away from the servants "could she sense Kiritsugu and Maiya" she thought worryingly.

"that is quite the skill you have Saber 2, actually I have proposal for you" he said before continuing "what do you say about joining me and my army, with your skills it would be Childs play to win the grail and conquer the world"

At this very strange question the swordswoman could only blink and said "I'm afraid I would have to decline Rider, I am the sword of my master and doing otherwise would betray that trust".

Rider sighed at this and said "oh well at least it was worth a try" before noticing that Saber 2 wasn't finished "plus I am a servant of God, so the idea of world conquest does not sit well with me"

"Ah so you are a Christian than" Rider replied "is that a problem" the Saber said.

"No not at all" the king of conquerors finished before hearing that Saber 1 had a question "Rider I have a question, just what was your purpose for coming here"

At this the Chariot rider replied " well to be honest I try not to think to hard about such things" he said before continuing "Saber, Finish your fight with Lancer first, then I will fight the winner of your duel" he then noticed that Waver was on the floor of his chariot unconscious before picking him up to assess his condition "I wish he would man up a little"

"Is he alright?" Ven said concerned for Wavers condition "oh don't worry" Rider replied "he just passed out, he'll be back to normal in a few hours"

He then decided it was time to leave and said "farewell" before leaving in his flying chariot, leaving Ventus, Irisviel and the two Sabers alone.

The tension was thick as the two servants of the sword stared at each over, waiting for the other to blink, before Irisviel ran towards the pair "Saber, your left arm"

At this Saber 1 noticed Irisviel "yes, it was a heavy blow, if I do not heed Riders advice and finish my duel with Lancer and deal with this cursed wound, it would hurt my chances against the other servants"

At this Ventus remembered something important he forgot, which was understandable considering what happened today "oh I just remembered, Saber was it"

At this Saber 1 looked towards the keyblader " yes, what is it em.."

"Its Ventus, but call me Ven" he said before continuing "if you want, I can get rid of that curse for you"

At this Irisviel was surprised as she asked, "can you really do that?" as it was just to good to be true that the solution to their problem was as simple as that.

"Sure" Ven said, "since that curse on your arm is powered by magic, then I think **Dispel **should take care of it".

Saber 2 said "master, do you think that is wise, after all she is an enemy servant"

Ven replied with "oh don't worry Saber (the bustier one) I'm sure she won't mean any harm, besides I doubt she would try anything while I'm trying to help" he then looked at the king of knights "well?"

At this Saber 1 didn't hesitate with her answer "of course, such an action would violate my oath as a knight"

"There you go" he said to his servant who decided to trust her masters judgment, so with that settled Ven decided to ask the king of knights "well, do you want me to heal you wound now?"

At this Saber was in deep thought, on one hand she can just refuse the treatment and fight Lancer first, as her honor as a knight dictates.

However her code also favors fair fights, and having a handicap that she could have gotten rid off earlier while her opponent was at full strength would be an insult to both her and Lancer.

Plus this was a war and not a contest, so not wanting to jeopardize her chances of winning the grail, the king of knights made a decision.

"Thank you Ventus, I would more than welcome your assistance," she said removing her right gauntlet to reveal her cursed wound.

"Call me Ven" he replied as he summoned his **Wayward wind **keyblade to cast the spell when Saber suddenly had her eyes widen as she saw him summon the weapon.

"Wait" she said eying the blade the wind user was holding " Ven, is that a keyblade"

Ventus surprised at this replied "huh? Oh yeah sure it is, why do you ask?"

"Oh!" Saber faulted, realizing she was getting off topic said "its nothing, please continue"

"Okay" he said deciding to ask her about it later "hmm, damn that's one nasty curse you got, good thing I didn't get hit with that spear, looks I'll have to pool out the stops if I want to get rid of this".

He then backed of and aimed his keyblade at the wound deciding to use all the magical energy he can muster in order to get rid of it.

"DISPEL!" he shouted as the injury was enveloped in a white net shaped field before the pattern cracked, leaving the 2 masters and servant pairs waiting in anticipation.

"Well did it work?" Ven asked waiting for Saber 1's reply, which he found out as the wound started to close itself "I guess it did," he said.

"Congratulations Saber" Irisviel said as she cast a healing spell to finish the healing.

"Thank you Irisviel" Saber 1 said as she could feel that the curse was no more, meaning that she was back to full strength again "my thanks Ventus, I am in your dept" she said to the young Keyblade wielder who cured her condition.

"Don't worry about it, although now that I think about it, there is something you can do for me" Ven said.

"What is it?" Saber 1 asked, while she was not sure what he would ask her, but she would do everything in her power to see that it is done, as her code as a knight dictates.

"Would you mind telling just what the hell is going on in this god forsaken city?" came Ventus question, which was so unexpected that Saber 1 could only say one thing.

"What?" came her reply before the other Saber decided to explain, "It seems that my master had summoned me by accident, so he does not know about his participation in the Holy Grail War".

This had surprised Saber and Irisviel, as they didn't think it was possible to accidentally summon a servant, but then again stranger things happen when heroic spirits were concerned so that was a mood point.

So deciding that they might as well explain just what Ventus had gotten himself into, Irisviel said "okay Ven we'll be happy to explain about the war, but I think we should go somewhere else first"

Iri did have a point, as the area they were standing in was until recently the battlefield of the first fight of the holy grail war (Archer vs Assassin didn't count as that battle was staged)

"eh?" Ventus said "oh sure lets go" he said before noticing a strange noise coming from his stomach "grroool"

the three women glanced at the only male in the group, who blushed in embarrassment "sorry about that, guess with all the excitement lately, I forgot I didn't eat dinner"

"that's all right" Irisviel said "why don't we go get something to eat first, then we can talk"

"that's fine with us" Ven said as the four of them exited the harbor to find a restaurant that was still open at this time of night.

(meanwhile underneath Kotomine church)

"This is a grave situation Kirei" said the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka as he addressed his apprentice Kotomine Kirei over what happened at the Fuyuki docks.

Earlier during the day, Tokiomi had ordered his apprentice to send Assassin out to the docks in order to scout out the other master and servants,

The only way that they could do this was thanks to them staging a fight between their servants the previous night in order to make the other masters and servants think that Assassin was dead, which was only possible thanks to the unique properties of the servant of murder's **Delusional Identity **noble phantasm, which allowed it to split into the many different personalities it had when it was alive.

Then Kirei entered the overseer's church seeking sanctuary after making everyone believe he had lost his servant, this was a ploy so that Kirei could spy on the other masters from the safety of the church basement using the other personalities of assassin.

So the logical next step of the plan was to send one of the facets of Assassin to the Docks to observe the fight between Lancer and Saber, while at the same time reporting to Tokiomi about the conditions of the combatants.

Of course things had escalated after that as Rider entered the scene between the two combatants revealing himself as Iskandar- king of conquerors, or Alexander the great as he is most commonly known by, he then proceeded to ask both Lancer and Saber to join him in conquering the world.

Needless to say they refused

Of course things didn't top there as a witness had appeared shouting at Lancers master for threatening the master of Rider.

Once that was over Rider then issued a challenge to any servant that was in hiding, the facet of Assassin of course didn't join in, however that didn't stop Tokiomi's own servant Archer or Gilgamesh, the king of heroes as he is known by from entering the scene.

Archer then entered a battle with Berserker who had shown up after he did, but was quickly being held back by Berserker, when he used the arrows fired from Archers **Gate of Babylon **noble phantasm against him.

So rather than let the King of Heroes open his treasury even further and risk exposing his identity, Tokiomi was forced to use a command seal to order Archer to withdraw for now.

So when the arrogant servant left, Assassin stayed behind to witness Berserker attack Saber, before seeing Lancer repel the mad dog, only for his master to order him via a command seal to help Berserker kill Saber.

He then saw the witness from earlier use ice magecraft against the two servants, which hit Berserker, he then used a wind-based thaumaturgy spell to envelop Lancer in a tornado of wind that left the Tohsaka impressed that such mastery of wind based spells could come from a boy no older than 14 or 15.

Of course that didn't impress the master of Lancer as he ordered his servant via his second command seal to kill the boy.

So the master of Assassin watched through his servant as the boy bravely fought of Lancer for a while before finding himself at the mercy of the servants spear.

Of course what happened next completely surprised the adult mages.

For just before he was about to be killed, the unknown magus somehow summoned a servant, which should have been impossible as the seven servant classes were already filled.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Tokiomi found out through Kirei's link with Assassin that the new servant as another Saber, with stats on par with the King of Knights.

Then there was her EX ranked magic resistance, which meant that anything short of powerful true magic couldn't even touch her, needless to say Assassin was ordered to stick around as they needed all the information they could get.

Of course they received even more bad news when it was discovered that the new Saber could sense servants from afar with her **Presence Detection **skill, and it can even bypass the **Presence Concealment **skill, making her a natural enemy of the Assassin class.

They had found this out when she managed to sense the facet of Assassin hiding on the crane after Lancer and Berserker had already left, forcing Kirei to order the personality to dematerialize after being compromised and revealing to Saber and Rider that the servant of murder was still alive.

So now here they were, organizing the information they had just learned and planning their next move.

"This unknown Saber is obviously the biggest threat to our chances to winning the war" Tokiomi said

"Indeed" Kirei replied as not only was this second Saber powerful, but Assassin couldn't even target her master as she could sense the killer from afar and prepare before the servant could act.

"Has Risei found out anything about this unknown magus?" the father of Rin Tohsaka said, hoping that there was some good news.

"Not yet" the former Executioner replied "Father had already talked to his colleagues in the Church but nothing turned up, its like he didn't even exist before now".

"Even my own contacts in the Clock Tower couldn't find anything" Tokiomi said with distain " well for the time being just focus on the other masters and servants for now, we'll deal with this new pair some other time"

"As you wish, master" Kirei said before disconnecting the link between the Jewel-craft communication devices (or gem-phones for short) that the two of them had.

"Pardon my intrusion master Kirei" the executioner turned around at the voice to see his Servant Assassin (or at least one of Assassins many personalities) approaching.

"What is it" he emotionally replied eying the thing in Assassins hand "Master, I have come to report that I have found something of interest, outside of the church"

"A familiar" the executioner said recognizing the dead creature as a bat.

"Yes" his servant said "it was found just outside the barrier, but it was clearly sent here for the purpose of monitoring the church" he then noticed when examining the dead familiar further that it had a small device around its legs, which he recognized as a camera.

This of course led to the identity of the person who sent the dead scout as he knew of only one person who uses modern technology in conjunction with mage craft.

And that person was Kiritsugu Emiya.

(In an unknown location}

"So coool" shouted an orange haired man as he had finished watching a fight between resurrected heroes at the docks.

This man was Uryuu Ryuunoske, the serial killer that had been plaguing the streets of Fuyuki, and was the seventh master of the Holy Grail war.

The reason he was in the war was because of an accident the previous night, you see Uryuu was a different kind of psychopath in that he killed in order to test out different ways of murder, and one of these projects of his is where he killed a family in the residential area and used the blood from their corpses in a demon summoning ritual, while leaving one family member (a six year old kid) alive as a sacrifice, however what he didn't expect was for him to summon Caster, the last servant to be summoned.

Of course they immediately hit it off as the servant of magic killed the 6 year old kid in a by feeding him to his inter-dimensional squid monsters after releasing him from his bonds, as Caster believed that the terror one feels before death is at its best when you offer them a brief glimmer of hope.

Needless to say these two were sick bastards.

"That was so awesome" as Caster was observing the first battle of the war from the safety of his workshop and his master was very impressed with what he just saw "hey Bluebeard, that wasn't fake was it, that really happened not kind of special effect, so Awesome, so about this grail war, you're going to it right?"

Of course Caster wasn't paying attention as he was looking at what he saw on his crystal ball "Bluebeard" his master asked as the servant said "its her, its really her, My wish has come true"

"What do you mean?" the serial killer asked as Caster looked towards him with tears coming out of his fish like eyes.

"Look at her, don't you see, this is the person I have been waiting for, her extraordinary face, her strong and noble baring, she is none other then the maiden of Orleans, the one perfect woman in the world" Caster happily said to Uryuu as he pointed at the image on the crystal ball, which showed the image of Ventus's Saber.

"You know this chick?" his master asked confused about his servants strange behavior.

"Yes indeed" the mad spell-caster said, "She was forsaken by god and betrayed by those she fought for, and then died in terrible loneliness and shame at the hands of those accursed British, and know she has come back to life, it is such a miracle, now it is possible to fulfill my one and only wish "

He then caressed the ball in a perverted fashion "oh, my maiden, my beautiful Jeanne, soon I will free you from your torment"

(At a certain fast-food restaurant)

The servant of Ventus felt a massive chill go down her spine as she sat with her master, the other Saber, and Irisviel as they sat down eating their food.

The restaurant they were at was Fast food diner that was open 24 hours and was the only place open at this time of night; apparently it was part of a restaurant chain from America that had places all over the world.

So they decided to order their meals to fill their stomachs before talking about the details of the war.

Now normally, talking about something that involves the secret world of magic in the open would be incredibly stupid, however what most magi didn't realize was that it was safer to talk about such things in this day and age then they thought.

The reason was because people listening in would just think they were talking about some tabletop role playing game, or about some fantasy novel.

Plus Irisviel cast a bounded field around the area where they were sitting so any eavesdroppers listening in would just hear gibberish.

Saber had ordered a large meal consisting of big macs, chips, nuggets, and a shake fitting of her big appetite, while Irisviel went for something with low calories, Ventus had a kids meal but ditched the toy as he didn't want it, while the new Saber said she didn't want anything but decided to have the same as Irisviel after her master insisted.

So after they finished eating they thought it was time to get down to business.

"Okay" Ven said, "now that that's finished anyone want to start with that the Grail war thing is"

"Very well master" his servant replied "The Holy Grail war or Heavens feel as its really called, as a ritual in which seven magi each summon a servant to fight each-over for an immensely powerful artifact called the Holy grail"

"Really? Well what does this holy grail do anyway?" his servant continued, "Well master, the holy grail is an omnipotent wish granting device that selects seven masters in order to fight for the right to make a wish, and you my master have been chosen to participate in this contest"

At this Ven could only stare at Saber at what she just said before thinking "a wish granting machine? Is that really possible?" he then thought something "hold on Saber, how was I chosen in the first place? I mean I only been here for a couple of days"

"I believe I can answer that" Irisviel interrupted, "tell me, did you receive a sort of symbol on your hand when your servant was summoned"

"Huh?" Ventus looking at the marking on the heart shaped symbol on his hand "you mean this?" he said holding his hand to the Albino

"Yes" she said before continuing "That is called a command seal, it's a sort of contract between yourself and your servant that marks you as a participant, but that's not all it does" she hesitated to say before continuing, "it is also a way for a master to control his or her servant"

"What?" Ven said looking at his servant and then to his command seal "control? What do you mean?"

"It means that they give the master the power to give 3 absolute orders to their servants, however there are some limitations" Irisviel said before continuing " for example if the master orders the servant with a long lasting command like obey, or defeat the enemy, it would have less power as the order is stretched over a long period of time."

"However, a short instantaneous action like dodge, or appear before is much more powerful as the command seal is concentrated on a single moment and can even bend the laws of physics on order to complete the action"

"Wow" Ven said as he eyed the symbol on his hand before the Albino continued, "However there is a more tasteless use for the command seals that masters can use, do you remember when Lancer attacked Saber with Berserker, and then tried to kill you."

"Yeah" he said holding the area where Lancers spear pierced his shoulder "I do but what does that have to do with anything."

"It's the reason why he tried to kill you in the first place" the white haired homunculus said looking at Ven's widened eyes "you see the command seals have the power to force a servant to do actions against their will, no matter how much they might hate it, their bodies would be forced to comply, Lancers master had used two seals last night, one to order Lancer to aid Berserker, and another to kill you".

"That's crazy!" Ven said as he banged his hand on the table surprising the two Sabers and one Albino "so what your saying is that these marks are meant to force them to do things against their will, what the hell is wrong with you people."

"Ven" his servant said generally surprised and flattered that a magus would show such concern for another persons well being, however what the other people at the table didn't know was that Ventus wasn't from this world, so he lacks the mindset of a true magus.

When she got her act together Irisvel said "Ventus wait, I understand your feelings regarding the seals, but I assure you that they are necessary as a precautionary measure in order to keep the servants from turning on their master"

"What do you mean?" The master of Saber 2 said, "Just what are servants anyway"

"Irisviel, Let me explain," Saber 1 said while receiving Iri's nod " you see Ventus, servant are the resurrected souls of Legendary heroes that were summoned from the Throne of Heroes to fight for the holy grail, people like Siegfried, Heracles, and Jeanne D'Arc"

Not noticing Saber 2 flinch at the last example Ven said, "what a sec, you mean sabers a hero" he said looking at his servant "And that servants are basically ghosts"

"In a since but not quite" Saber said before continuing " you see heroic spirits are the souls of heroes that were revered and worshipped for their deeds, being removed from the cycle of reincarnation and ascending to the Throne of Heroes, so you see, we are more powerful then mere ghosts"

"Wow he said before thinking something "wait does that mean you and Saber are heroes as well" he asked looking at saber and his Servant

"Yes" Saber replied, "myself and your servant were heroes that had our deeds immortalized and passed down for eons in legends, however that is also our greatest weakness, for you see because the deeds we performed were recorded in our legends, it is possible to look up our True name, our weaknesses, and the possible Noble Phantasms that we possessed in life "

"Noble Phantasms?" Ven asked before remembering the Red and Yellow spears that Lancer used at the Docks "you mean the magic spears that Lancer had"

"Yes, I'm impressed you remembered that, the weapons he used were **Gae Dearg- the crimson rose of exorcism **a weapon that negates magic, and **Gae Buidhe- the yellow rose of mortality **a spear that leaves cursed wounds that don't heal.

The two weapons mean that Lancer true identity was Diarmuid of the Love Spot first warrior of the knights of Fianna.

"I see" Ventus's saber said digesting the information "that would certainly explain the charm magic he emitted from his mole"

"Indeed" Saber said "and I'm sure you haven't forgotten Rider who revealed himself as Iskandar, king of conquerors"

"Hang on a sec" Ven interrupted "didn't you also have something you went by? I think is was somewhere along the lines of King of knights and something to do with Britain"

This had interested his servant, as Saber 2 only knew of one person who was known as the king of knights, and also being related to the British Isles, so putting the two facts together the servant of Ventus came to a realization.

"Your King Arthur" she said, now the servant had obviously heard of the legend of King Arthur and the knights of the round table, during her time fighting against Britain during the hundred years war, but was honestly surprised that the legendary king of Britain was a woman.

The king of knights nervously glanced at Irisviel before sighing at her identity being exposed; she then silently cursed Rider for making her slip up "indeed it is as you say, I am the ruler of Camelot, or as I am known by as Arturia Pendragon, hair of Uther Pendragon, and wielder of Excalibur"

Now Ventus was impressed, but then he noticed something about his own servant, and how similar she looked to Arturia, wondering about her true identity, Ven decided to ask his servant.

"Hey Saber?" he said looking at his servant "are you two related by any chance" this was a valid question, as they looked too much alike to be a coincidence.

"That's impossible" she bluntly replied receiving a deadpan from her young charge " huh, how so?" he asked.

"Two reasons master, the first is because her legend predated mine by 900 years, and the second is because I'm French."

Now this was interesting information to Arturia and her master as they were useful clues to her identity, firstly the king Arthur legend took place around 500AD, meaning that the servant before them lived around the 15th century, add in the fact that she was French and their was only one Heroic spirit they knew of that fit that description.

Jeanne d'arc, the maiden of Orleans, Catholic Saint, and a national heroine of France who fought in the hundred years war against Britain.

"You're Joan of Arc" the king of knights asked surprised as Irisviel at finding out the identity of the eighth servant so easily, but then again about half the servants in the grail war had their true names compromised on the first day.

"Its Jeanne" the saint of Orleans corrected, not the least bit concerned that her identity was blown "that's what the English called me, king of Britain."

"I see, my mistake then," she said before turning towards Ventus "moving on, now even though the grail has the power to summon heroic spirits, it doesn't in-fact have the power to fully incarnate one, so in order to conserve prana it instead calls 7 watered down versions and place them in preset containers that correspond with their abilities, these are the servant classes."

Saber said to Ven before continuing "there are seven classes in total:

Saber the knight of the sword and the most outstanding of the servant classes, this is the class myself and your servant are placed under.

Archer, master of projectile weapons, and possessor of the **Independent Action **skill that lets him operate for a period of time without a master.

Lancer, servant of the spear, and the most agile of the seven.

Rider, hero of the mount, one who rides legendary beasts and war vehicles like chariots.

Berserker, servant of madness, one who trades his sanity for power.

Assassin, master of silent killing, and the bane of masters.

And finally Caster, servant of magic, who uses mage-craft lost to the modern era.

After hearing Arturia's description of the servant classes, Ven looked at his servant and noticed something.

"Wait a minute" he said, "you said that there were only seven right?" "But Sabers the same class as you, shouldn't she be caster instead"

"Not necessarily" the king of knights said before continuing "you see Ventus, when you summoned her, the seven servant classes were already summoned, meaning that what you did at the docks was supposed to be impossible as the grail only has enough mana to support 7 servants at a time."

"Not necessarily" Jeanne interrupted getting a look from the other 3 people at the table "what do you mean?" Arturia said looking at the maid of Orleans.

"What I mean is that the Grail has the power to summon additional servants thanks to its emergency reserve system, however that would only happen in the unlikely event of the original seven joining forces" this information had shocked Saber and Irisviel, as they didn't know this even though Iri's family was one of the three founding families to design the ritual in the first place.

"Wait a minute" Irisviel said looking at Ven's servant "how is it that you know this?"

"One of the servant classes I can be summoned into is Ruler, which is a special class that can only be called when the grails reserve system is activated."

She paused letting the info digest before continuing, "Also because of my nature as a counter guardian, I can remember every one of my summons, when I was summoned during one of them, I was entrusted by grail to oversee an alternative heavens feel where the greater grail was stolen by an organization called Yggdmillennia, and after they summoned the seven first before anyone else, an additional seven were summoned by the magus association in order to oppose them, I was chosen by the grail to oversee this conflict as the current church representative was a master at the time".

"But that doesn't make any sense" Ven said having overheard the conversation "If what you say is true, then how did I summon you in the first place, the other servants aren't working together so the reserve system shouldn't"

"I'm not sure master" Jeanne said, "Maybe something happened when you were almost killed by Lancer, but I'm not sure."

I see Ventus thought, clearly thinking about what happened, but then again with all the pain and adrenaline that happened at the docks, it was understandable that his memory was a little fuzzy.

"Well I think that just about covered everything for now" Irisviel said before saying "is there something you want to ask about?"

At this the keyblader thought about it before making a decision "yeah, are their any rules to this grail war,"

At this Iri and Saber looked at each-over before saying "there are, but since one of those involve you going to a certain place, you can get the rest of the rules there"

"Where is this place?" Jeanne asked before the albino replied, "It's the neutral area set up by the church in order to oversee the war, its where masters register themselves to participate in the grail war, its called Kotomine church."

"Oh, you mean that white building by the miyamachou district, I know where it is" Ven said.

"Good, that makes things easier" Saber said as she got up with the rest of the group and left the restaurant, as they walked along the road they stopped at a crossroads where they said their goodbyes.

"Well this is where we part, I must say it was a excellent night meeting you two" Irisviel said to Ventus and Jeanne before Saber said "Irisviel its time to go"

"Okay" the Albino said as she turned towards Ven "will you and Saber be alright going to the church on your own?"

"I think we can manage" Ven confidently said before saying "bye" as the two groups went opposite paths to their destination.

As they were walking along the path Irisviel decided to ask something "hey Saber?"

"Yes Irisviel" Saber said as she saw the look on her charges face "is their something the matter?"

"Oh, its nothing, I was just thinking about what Ventus servant said about the grail"

"What do you mean?" the king of knights asked "its just, Saber you know about my family's role in the creation of the Holy Grail war right.

"Yes you told me" Saber said, now before they left Germany, Irisviel had given the knight basic info on the grail in case it came in later, however she also left out a few other facts about the ritual such as Irisviel's role in it.

Because if she knew the whole truth behind the Grail, then she wouldn't be as enthusiastic to claim it.

"Well" the albino continued "my family knows a lot about the grail since we designed the internal structure of it, and the reserve system was a closely guarded secret, even among my kind, I'm just wondering who Ventus is if he was able to access it like that."

"Hmm" Arturia said as she thought about Ven, and his strange weapon "to tell the truth Irisviel, I'm not surprised at all at his capabilities, considering his ability to use a Keyblade"

"Huh?" the Alblno said clearly confused "Saber do you know about that weapon he uses?"

"Yes" the king of knights replied "you of course know about my legend as the ruler of Britain right"

Irisviel nodded, having researched the legend of king Arthur in preparation to summon the king of knights for the war "well during my reign, I had encountered a wondering swordsman with a weapon just like the one Ventus had"

"He had what was called a Keyblade, and claimed that he was a wandering traveler in search of adventure, naturally I had him arrested due to his suspicious behavior and due to the possibility that he was a spy"

As Iri listened in to the story, Saber continued "however when my guards went to the dungeons to have him interrogated, they found that the cell that he was in was empty with the door unlocked."

"based on what my guards managed to find out when they encountered him, and what Merlin managed to figure out, I came to a series of facts about the Keyblades abilities."

"first, the weapon had the power to open any type of lock it wanted whether it was a door or a chest, second he had used it as a focus for his mage-craft and attacked the guards that were blocking his way, finally when my men had managed to corner him in the courtyard, he had transformed his weapon into a sort of flying chariot, and flew away."

Irisviel had listened to the servant's experiences with the unknown visitor to her kingdom "naturally after all was said and done I had the incident covered up, as it would have been insulting if it was found out that my knights were outsmarted by an unknown rogue, however what my mentor Merlin managed to find out about that man's weapon could do I was surprised"

As the albino waited for Saber to finish, the king of knights continued "it seemed that a Keyblade, possessed the concept of Unlocking, which means Ventus must have used his Keyblade to unlock the grail's reserve system and summon his servant"

Surprised about the info that Saber, Irisviel decided it was a good idea to inform Kiritsugu about this, as Ven as was too much a potential enemy to be left alone, never-mind the fact that they knew absolutely nothing about him that they already knew.

However unknown to the pair, they were being watched by a pair in black coats, and skull masks.

"it was a good idea to follow Saber and her master" one of them said as the other nodded "indeed, this is most useful information, we must report to master Kirei at once.

They then vanished into the dead of night to report to their master.

(meanwhile outside Fuyuki church)

"Well this is the place" Ven said as he and Jeanne had arrived at the church after parting with the other Saber and her master.

However when Ventus went to check on his servant the maiden of Orleans was staring at the church in concentration, "Saber, is something wrong?"

Noticing that her master was looking at her in concern Jeanne said "its nothing master, I was just feeling slightly annoyed that a house of God as being used for something involving a war between Magi."

"Oh really?" Ven asked before saying "well theirs nothing we can do about it, so lets just get it over with."

"very well master" walking with her charge before he stopped and looked at the servant "oh one last thing before we go in, could you not call me master all the time?, It just doesn't sit well with me about you calling me that, just call me Ventus or Ven, that way we'll be fighting in this war as equals."

Surprised at Ventus sudden proclamation Jeanne smiled and said "very well Ven, lead the way.

As the opened the doors and entered the building, they were greeted by a priest in black clothing, a purple sash down his sides, a golden cross around his neck, and with grey combed backed hair.

"welcome my son, what can I do for you at this hour?" he asked before Ventus asked "hey there, I'm here to register as a master in the grail war if that's alright.

At this the priest raised his eyebrows at this and said "I see, so you are the mysterious eighth master, do you have your command seals as proof?"

After Ven held out his hand where the marks were, the old man said "very well, this proves that you are a master in the grail war, I take it that this is your servant?" he asked looking at Jeanne.

She nodded her head and said "indeed Father, I am known as Saber, who as answered the call of my master to fight for the holy grail"

"I see, well then young master I am Risei Kotomine, and I serve as the mediator of the 4th holy grail war, is their any questions you would like to ask"

"yeah there is" he asked "first, is their any rules to this conflict that I should know about?"

"there are young master" Risei said before continuing "first is that all battles between servants are to take place at night or in an isolated location, so as to protect the wars secrecy, second is that the area around the church is a neutral zone, so any fights between servants is strictly prohibited.

"what about the actual battle themselves?" Ventus asked, is there rules of engagement or condition to win?"

"just one" the priest said "the fight ends when the opposing servant and master is killed, however it is optional for the enemy to let the opposing master go, but not recommended"

"what do you mean?" he said surprised at this "why do the masters have to die?"

"because it would make it easier to defeat the servant" Jeanne said interrupting the conversation "you see master, people like you who hold the command seals also serve as the anchor that binds a servant to the world, meaning that if you kill the master, then the servant vanishes not long after, but there are some exceptions"

"like what?" he asked before Jeanne continued "for example Ven, there is the Archer class servants that possess the **Independent Action **skill, which lets them stay in this world for a set period of time without a master"

"Exactly, but that's not all" Risei said before continuing "if a servant were to loose their master and remain in this world long enough, it is possible for them to establish a contract with another master who lost his servant and continue fighting in the war" he then paused before asking "is there something else you would like to ask?"

after thinking a bit Ven said "actually there is, you said it was the 4th holy grail war, does that mean there were others?"

"There were" he said "you see young master, the grail war happens every 50 years in Fuyuki city, however it wasn't until the 3rd war that the church decided to send a mediator to oversee the conflict, I was chosen for that role 50 years ago, and have reprised my role in the 4th . "

"then why does it take place in a crowded city of all things, isn't it better to hold the war somewhere else" Ven asked waiting for Risei's reply "I'm afraid that is impossible, you see young man the city that we are standing in is home of a series of ley-lines that are hooked up to the grail in order to power it, so even if we wanted to move the war somewhere else we can't"

He then looked at Ventus and said "well, are you prepared to fight for the holy grail and attain your wish"

After thinking about it a bit the Keyblader " first off, there is something that I just want to make clear, I am not interested in acquiring this grail at all."

This had surprised the old man and Jeanne as they didn't expect someone chosen by the grail to not want a wish.

"However that doesn't mean that I can just sit idle by while the other masters and servants tear this city apart just so they could have a wish, which is why I'm planning to enter so as to end this stupid war as quickly as possible and minimize any casualties along the way."

After hearing Ventus voice his thoughts about entering the war the maiden of Orleans was impressed with his determination, especially since she didn't have a wish either.

"very well" Risei said as he processed Ven's intensions "if that is your decision, then I hereby authorize your participation in the 4th holy grail war, may god bless you on your journey."

As he said that the servant of Ventus suddenly stiffened and turned around "Saber, what's wrong?" her master asked worried.

"Ven, be careful" she said before continuing "there is a servant outside the church right now"

"A what?" Risei said surprised and outraged that someone would have the balls to set foot on holy ground like that.

"wait Saber, maybe its not hostile, lets have a look just in case" Ventus said as he walked towards the entrance of the church.

When they got outside, a middle-aged man with sleek combed back hair greeted them with fish like eyes, as they have already seen the other 6 servants they instantly knew who it was "Caster" Jeanne said before noticing that the man was smiling, as if reunited with a long lost friend.

Then as she was sizing him up, he bowed" My maiden, I have come for you my lady" this had confused Jeanne as she was sure that she didn't know who this was.

"Saber, do you know him?" at her question Jeanne said "I don't know, he looks familiar, but I don't think we met."

"... Oh, oh, how can you say that? Don't you remember me?" Caster said as he then made a realization "oh I see, of course you don't recognize me, after all it has been a long time since you died, my lady."

At this the maiden of Orleans was astonished about the servant's knowledge of her execution, which means that he knew of her true identity, could she have known him from somewhere during her life, "how do you know about that? Just who are you?'

"Do you still not recognize me my lady" he said with hysterical glee "I am your forever most royal servant Gilles de Rais! I've always prayed for your resurrection, always waited for the miraculous day when I can meet you again. I came here to the ends of time for that purpose, Jeanne!"

At hearing that name Jeanne froze at the servant claiming to be her old friend "Gilles de Rais?" she thought, she immediately recognized the name as the person who fought by her side in the hundred years war, however when Jeanne was executed and ascended to the throne of heroes, she was both shocked and horrified at the fate of her friend.

Gilles de Rais rose to the position of general as a savior and hero of France during the war against France, but when Jeanne was tried as a witch and burned at the stake, he turned his back on glory when he indulged in immorality and lust of black magic. Eventually he became an insane monster who slaughtered hundreds of youths, in his mad quest to be reunited with Jeanne.

So of course it was natural for the maiden of Orleans to not recognize him for the monster he had become, and that she couldn't believe that the person in front of her was the same person who fought by her side all those years ago.

"Indeed my holy maiden, I admit that I didn't think you would recognize me at first, but during my life, I had come to a realization, You, who was originally more devoted to God and believed in Him deeper than anyone else, was instead discarded by God, and then was sentenced as a witch and executed.

As Saber listened to the mad servants tale in hypnotized fashion Caster continued "devastated by your death and abandonment by God, I had looked towards the dark arts in order to bring you back, however how much money I spent, or how many children I sacrificed, nothing I did brought you back."

"eventually I was found out and hanged for my crimes but not before coming to a realization, I came to believe that God was a cruel spectator who doesn't care about his subjects at all, no matter what I did, no mater how vial, I was never punished for my sins" as she listened in Jeanne had came to a heart breaking decision.

By looking at the cold hard truth in front of her, Jeanne was forced to admit that the man she knew before had died long ago, instead replaced by the monster that was called Bluebeard.

"Therefore Jeanne, please stop referring to yourself as Saber, or to me as Caster. We will soon be free from the bounds of these prisons called Servant. The Holy Grail War is about to be over!"

"and why is that?" Ventus asked, not liking this guy one bit.

"oh poor delusional child, don't you see, the omnipotent Grail, that wish-granting machine is already in my hands!"

"For you see, my only wish was that the holy maiden Jeanne d'Arc would be resurrected, and now this wish had already been fulfilled! Without even the need to compete with anyone, my wish had already become reality! The Grail has already chosen me – Gilles – without even fighting at all!"

"That's enough!" Jeanne shouted as she glared at the mad Caster, "my maiden is something the matter" Gilles De Rais said staring at Jeanne with those fish like eyes.

"Its obvious to me now that you are not the man I once knew Gilles De Rais, therefore I can not let you get your hands on the grail."

The maiden of Orleans then drew her sword and pointed it at the mad servant "Draw your weapon Bluebeard, I will stop you here and now, in respect for the man you once were, not this monster you have become"

"yeah" Ventus said as he summoned his keyblade ready to help his servant if necessary, however before they could do anything Casters exited face went calm and said "it seems that you are still loyal to God, after all he has done to you my lady, therefore in order to save you I will need to finish my preparations first"

He then stood up and turned around "I swear to you, Jeanne. The next time we meet, I will definitely... save your soul from Gods curse."

"Wait!" she said as the maiden of Orleans rushed towards Caster, only for him to dematerialize, leaving Jeanne alone with Ventus.

"Who the hell was that nutcase?" Ven said looking at his servant, "just an old friend, or was" Jeanne said not wanting to talk about it any longer, which Ven complied with.

"is he gone?" a voice echoed in the darkness only for the two to see Risei Kotomine walking towards them.

"unfortunately he has" Jeanne said obviously upset about letting him get away "I am sorry for the trouble we caused Father."

"don't be, I'm just glad that he left without damaging anything, which would have been a pain to repair" he said earning a chuckle from the master servant pair.

"Also forgive me for eavesdropping, but I must say that it is both an honor and a privilege to meet the legendary Saint of Orleans in person."

At this Jeanne blushed and said "There's no need for that Father, I really didn't do anything to be worthy of being a saint."

"Nonsense, you defiantly deserve it." He said before noticing that he was getting off topic on he corrected himself and said "anyway, what will you be doing for the time being"

At this Ventus said "were just going to find a hotel to stay for the night and look for Caster the next day" he had decided after meeting that servant that Caster needed to go down first."

"I see" Risei said before saying "well then I wish you the best of luck on your search" he then turned and entered the church, leaving Ven and his servant to go down the hill and find somewhere to stay for the night.

However unknown to the pair a hidden person had seen the exchange "Assassin, follow Caster" he said as the son of Risei ordered his servant to follow the mad mage-graft user.

(5 minutes later at the Tohsaka Mansion)

"A Keyblade you say?" Tokiomi Tohsaka said interested in the info that his apprentice managed to uncover.

Earlier during the night, Kirei through Assassins eyes had spotted the young keyblader and his servant walking with Saber and the Einsbern homunculus into a fast-food restaurant, naturally they observed the building from 10 kilometers away as to not let the new Saber sense them, but after they parted the facets of Assassin decided to eavesdrop on Saber and the Albino.

What they found was very interesting as Saber explained about the keyblade that the young boy possessed. due to her encounter with a similar weapon during her reign.

When they went to report it to their master they were shocked to find the keyblade wielder and his servant at the church to register themselves to the mediator, then in a stroke of good luck, Caster showed up, revealing himself as Gilles de Rais and identifying the boys servant as none other than the maiden of Orleans Jeanne D'Arc, therefore getting identities of two servants for the price of one, finally their master Kirei had ordered a few of the personalities to follow Caster back to his hideout.

When the son of Risei went to report his findings to Tokiomi, the master of Archer was more than impressed.

"I see, tell me Kirei have you located Casters workshop yet?" The Tohsaka asked his apprentice, "not yet, Assassin is currently following him as I speak, I'll get back to you when I have something"

"good, make sure to inform me when you find his hideout" Tokiomi then disconnected the gem-phone and went to digest what he heard from Kirei.

The master of Archer had recognized the description of the keyblade from the notes his family had inherited from the wizard marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg as a weapon capable of unlocking the **Lanes between **and allowingits master to travel between dimensions.

Which means that if he could capture the master of Jeanne and acquire his keyblade, his family would be one step closer to finally acquiring the second magic.

So deciding on his next course of action Tokiomi Tohsaka plotted and planned his next move.

(At the Keyblade graveyard)

Deep across the wasteland that served as the battlefield of an ancient conflict called the keyblade war, an old man stood over the horizon, overlooking the devastation that carved itself into the landscape long ago.

This man was Master Xehanort, former teacher of Ventus, creator of Vanitas, and right now he was pissed.

Well pissed may be taking it too far, no it was more like he was annoyed about his plans being almost ruined by a mistake made by his former friends student, and his future body, Terra.

What happened was supposed to be simple, the student of Eraqus would send Ventus to the Destiny Islands, where his student Vanitas would wait for him, and goad the wind user to show up at the keyblade graveyard to save his friends thereby forcing him to fight his dark half and form the **χ-blade** unlock kingdom hearts, and restart the keyblade war anew.

Except that idiotic rock for a brain keyblade wielder managed to mess up the gateway he created so much, that Ven was sent god knows where that could ruin his plans for good.

As he was venting his fustrations a **corridor to darkness **opened behing him revealing a young man in a skin-tight red organic muscle-suit, he was also wearing a silver helmet with dark glass covering his face, this person was Vanitas student of Xehanort, darkside of Ventus, and all-around troll.

"Have you summon me master?" the dark keyblader asked his mentor and creator, before Xehanort turned around to address his student "have you found Ventus yet?"

"I'm afraid not, wherever terra sent him too, it is without a doubt not in this section of the multiverse." At this the dark master frowned and turned around, hoping that his other ally had better luck.

His answers were answered when another **corridor to darkness **opened revealing a man wearing a black coat, his face hidden "were you successful?" the old man asked the newcomer.

"Who the hell is this?" Vanitas said pointing at the mysterious figure "that is none of your concern" his master said while waiting for the cloaked man to reply.

"I was successful, but there is a problem with where he showed up" the man said in a young voice, meaning that he cant be that much older than Terra.

"what do you mean?" master Xehanort said eying the newcomer before he continued "it seems that he appeared in Fuyuki city"

"What!" the old man shouted, this was a completely unexpected to the dark master, if what he said was true then Ventus was probably involved in the Grail war, however unlikely it may be.

However this could also be an opportunity that he would be a fool to miss, so having made a decision, the former master of ventus made a decision.

"Vanitas" he said receiving a curious look in return "I want you go with him and find Ventus in Fuyuki, wherever he is."

"And what do you want me to do when I find him" the dark keyblader asked before seeing master Xehanort turn around with his hands behind his back and reply "Eliminate him."

"What?" this was the only thing the boy could say at his master's unexpected order.

"But, but why?, what about the plan to form the **χ-blade" **he asked confused.

"there is more than one way to create it, I realized now that the plan I used previously was too reckless, so I decided to go with my original plan" Xehanort replied unconcerned at his students internal conflict.

"but forming the **χ-blade **was the reason for my existence, its why I was created in the first place, just what the hell do you expect me do do now" he shouted at his master.

"don't worry, you'll still be useful in my future plans, but for now do as I say and go, don't make me say it again" he said stressing the last part.

At this Vanitas could only back away "Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT" he shouted as he opened a dark portal and ran into it, leaving his master alone with the mysterious figure.

"Watch him" "he said to the cloaked man "If he tries anything foolish I want you do what must be done" he then walked back to the edge in anticipation for when terra arrived "I'm counting on you Xehanort"

the named newcomer then removed his hood to reveal a young man with silver hair, tanned skin, and yellow eyes "of course Master Xehanort" he said as he left through a **corridor of darkness**.

(Meanwhile at Yen Sid's tower)

A young mouse was laying in a bed, having been brought to his sensei's tower by Keyblade master Aqua before she left for the keyblade graveyard, this young rodent was King Mickey, monarch of Disney kingdom, and student of Yen Sid.

As he stirred to consciousness he found that he was in a room in the tower where his master resides, the last thing he remembered was being ambushed by that masked boy in Neverland and falling unconscious.

"I see that that you are awake Mickey" the mouse almost jumped out of his skin before calming down to see a blue robed bearded man in a pointy hat, this was Yen Sid, powerful sorcerer, former keyblade master, and the teacher of King Mickey.

"master" Mickey said sitting up to look at his teacher, "how did I get here?"

"Aqua found you drifting in the **Lanes Between, **and it was good that she did as you were very injured, but fortunately it wasn't like threatening" he said to his student before Mickey looked down and said.

"I'm sorry master, you told me not to take the **Star shard **due to its unstable nature, but I took it anyway, and then I lost it."

"yes that was pretty reckless of you" he said stroking his chin before smiling "fortunately it made its way home" he said revealing the **Star shard **from his pocket.

At looking at the magic artifact, Mickey stared at it before looking at yen Sid "what how?"

"Ventus found it when he visited Neverland where you were last, it led him straight here where told him where you were after your disappearance, however that's when things got tricky."

As Mickey listened in, the master of the tower continued " I don't know what happened there but he eventually went to Master Eraqus where he went missing after that"

"based on what I can divine from the stars, Ven had ended up in very dangerous area of the multiverse"

There are certain sections in the Realm of light that due to their nature are given certain codenames, the area Mickey and Yen Sid are in is known as the Disney quadrant, there is also the Marvel sector, and the Pixar quadrant.

"where did he end up?" Mickey said not liking what he was going to hear.

"The Nasuverse" Yen Sid replied gravely.

This had caused Mickey to pale dramatically, as the ruler of the Disney sector and a keyblade wielder in his own right, Mickey was aware of the existence of other worlds and the differences between them, and the Nasuverse was an incredibly dangerous section of the multiverse that had all sorts of dangers that could get you killed.

If Ventus was somewhere on one of the worlds in that area, then it was only a matter of time before he was killed.

"that's where you come in, Mickey I want you to go to the Nasuverse and find Ventus before he gets himself in any trouble that he can't handle"

"I know you just recovered and I won't force you to do this, so the decision is up to you"

"There was nothing to think about" he thought as he got out of bed, grabbed the **Star Shard , **and said "I won't let you down master" as he ran out the door and used the **Star shard** when he got outside.

As he watched his student shoot out into the distance Yin Sid turned to the corner of the Room "I take it that is to your satisfaction… Zelretch" he said with narrowed eyes.

"oh that will do plenty old friend" as the figure in the shadows emerged to reveal a grey haired man with red eyes, wearing a black Chinese style coat and a clock.

This man was none other than Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, master of the second magic kaleidoscope, wizard marshal, number 4 of the dead apostle ancestors, and an old friend of Yin Sid.

"I must say Yin Sid I was surprised that one of Eraqus pupils ended up in the grail war, though it would be pretty amusing to see the various masters' reaction to the introduction of such a wild card."

"This had better not be another one of your pranks Zelretch" the master of Mickey said with ice in his voice causing the vampire to hold his hand in front of him "I swear I had nothing to do with this."

After looking at him for a second before sighing at his friend's antics as he looked towards the stars and wished Mickey luck and hope he doesn't do anything reckless.

Lord knows he needs it.

**I do not own the characters in this fic, kingdom hearts and fate zero are the property of Disney, Square-enix, and type-moon respectively**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello viewers Epicgamer484 here and welcome to another chapter of Fate/ Keyblade of wind, the only fic of the site that doesn't feature OCs at all (except maybe as minor characters), first off I would like to admit that dialogue isn't my strong point, especially with the interaction between Gilles de Rais, but I did the best I could under these circumstances.**

**Also I am glad to say that this chapter will be the last of day 2 of the war before I move on to Day 3, and let me tell me shit will get real.**

**(Spoiler Alert)**

**First off I would like to say my reason for why I had Kiritsugu bomb Kayneth's hotel like in canon, it has to do with the fact of the prideful magus's situation, first Kayneth used 2 command seals in a single night meaning he's got only one left, second is the fact that Lancers Curse on Saber was healed by Ventus last chapter and that she already saw the spearman's trump-cards, so there's no telling what the idiot would do, and if there is anything Kiritsugu learned in his line of work its that a desperate magus, is a dangerous magus. **

**So anyways please review and tell me what you think:**

**Chapter 4, the second night (3) **

Deep within an underdeveloped forest, far west of Fuyuki, a silver car was driving along a winding state highway, this Automobile was a 1967 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Coupe Gullwing.

And right-now it was recklessly driving along the road at 100 kilometers per hour on the right side of the road.

And the one driving the silver automobile of death was a excited Silver haired albino

"Hey, hey this goes pretty fast doesn't it?" Irisviel said with her hand on the steering wheel looking at the person in the passenger seat.

"In-Indeed, unexpectedly, this is...some rather... skillful... driving..." Saber said out nervously as she displayed the perfect emotion control of a king by not screaming like a little girl and hold on to something for dear life.

"Indeed right" she said as Iri turned a corner " I had special training for this, even though I may not look I had"

"Of all the toys Kiritsugu bought me over the years, this by far my most favourite" at this Saber could only say "A toy?!" before Iri nodded before replying "at first I was only allowed to drive around the courtyard, so this is great"

Calling something like a bike or a train set a toy wouldn't be that strange, but calling something that causes over 30,000 deaths a year a toy was just asking for trouble, and judging form Irisviel's hazardous driving skills, she didn't have a good teacher.

"Shouldn't we have hired a professional driver?" Saber asked the one driving the car.

"No, that would have been boring" the way too excited Albino said "besides what if an enemy servant attacked us, it would be too dangerous.

"Well I suppose you have a point there" Saber nervously before noticing something up the road before saying "Stop the car!" as she slammed her hand on the brakes.

When they stopped in the middle of the road with the car-lights illuminating the figure in front of them "Irisviel, get out of the car and stay very close to me" Saber said as she eyed the cloaked figure in front of them.

While Saber was sure the person in front of them wasn't a servant, there was something about him that set her instincts on edge. So trusting them she slowly got out of the car with Irisviel in tow.

The person in front of them was a male wearing a black coat with a zip down the middle and a hood concealing his face. As she approached the figure she said "who are you?, what business do you have here?"

As the cloaked figure looked at Saber he suddenly said, "It's been a long time… King Arthur"

"Wha?" the king of knights said in shock and tensed as the mysterious figure in front of her identified her as the ruler of Camelot before materialising her armour and saying "who are you?" as she held her invisible sword ready to strike.

However the figure merely chuckled before saying "still as hostile as ever I see, you haven't changed a bit" before he removed his hood revealing a silver haired teen with tanned skin and yellow eyes.

This caused Saber to look at him with wide eyes before saying "Xehanort?" as she recognised the teen.

"In the flesh" he said before Arturia got her act together and glared at the silver-haired man "How? How is it that you are here?"

But before she can inquire further her charge said, "Saber, do you know this person?" which received a reply "I do Irisviel, tell me do you remember about the Keyblade wielder that I met during my reign"

Irisviel nodded as she remembered what Saber had told her about the travelling swordsman that the king of knights imprisoned but managed to escape using a strange key shaped sword.

As she waited to what Saber was implying she got her answer "that person's name…was Xehanort, the same man who is standing in front of us"

This had surprised Irisviel immensely, as the person Arturia told her about appeared over 1500 years ago, yet the man in front of them looked like he hadn't aged at all.

"I must say I'm surprised to see that you chose to participate in the grail war king of knights, though considering how your reign turned out I guess it was inevitable."

"Shut up" Saber said as she glared at Xehanort in front of her, how her rule ended was still a touchy subject to her as it was her greatest shame.

"Xehanort, How is it that you are here" the king of knights asked the person in front of her.

"That is irrelevant, what you do need to know is that I am here and I have something I would ask you" the silver-haired man asked the king of knights in front of him.

He then walked up to her and asked her a question "do you know a boy named Ventus"

This had surprised the servant and the albino as they didn't think they would hear the master of Jeanne's name from the cloaked man, "how is it that you know Ventus she asked"

"Ah, so you do know him, in that case tell me all you know and I will be on my way" at this the king of knights narrowed her eyes and said "what gives you the right to demand anything from me Xehanort, and better yet what is your intension with that young man?"

"That is not your concern king of Britain, what you do need to know is that it would be in your best interests to inform me of his whereabouts" he then looked at Irisviel before saying "after-all it would be problematic if your companion were to suddenly have…a accident"

He didn't get far after that as the king of knights brought her invisible sword to his throat "I'm warning you Xehanort, if you threaten Irisviel again I will not hesitate to cut you down"

At this the silver haired man could only sigh and say "I see, it seems that we will not be able to settle this in a civilised manor" before vanishing in front of Saber causing her to widen in shock, only for him to reappear a few feet in front of her.

"If you will not tell me what I want to know willingly" he then held his right hand in front of him before a blue energy sword appeared with another in his opposite hand before going into a stance and said "Then I will have to force it out of you."

This caused Saber to shout "Irisviel, get back in the car" before rushing at the duel swordsman ready to end him.

However before her sword could connect, a yellow barrier appeared around Xehanort shielding him form Saber's attack, he then smiled before saying "my turn" before jumping back saying "**Raging storm**" that caused three flaming tornadoes to form around the male.

Thanks to her **magic resistance** class skill Saber was saved from the A class spell but still got a few burns, however he wasn't done yet as he rushed at the king of knights with an onslaught of powerful blows.

While a frontal assault was simple for the Saber class to block, she was surprised at the power and speed that the supposedly human magus was displaying, easily on par with a servant.

However as he was attacking the king of knights he suddenly disappeared only to reappear half a second later at her side, it was only thank to her **instinct** that she dodged the cross shaped energy wave he unleashed from his blade.

However since she was at close range, she still received some damage on her clothes but nothing on her clothes.

He then disappeared again only to appear in the air 10 metres up the road as he lengthened his sword and attached it to the ground between him and Arturia before using it to launch himself at the king of knights intending to end her.

However Saber wasn't about to just stand there and take it as she charged at him in order to intercept him in mid air.

However he was waiting for that as he used **Raging Storm **again to turn himself into a flaming missile of fire.

Knowing that the car Irisviel was in would get hit if she dodged she decided to use one of her Noble phantasms to counter Xehanort as she braced herself to intercept the attack by holding her sword in front of her opponent.

"**Strike Air" **she shouted as a maelstrom of wind erupted from her invisible blade as it collided with Xehanort's **Raging Storm **spell.

**Invisible air: barrier of the Wind king **was a C rank anti unit noble phantasm that covers her true weapon in an invisible sheath of wind to conceal its identity, when it is used as an attack it is called **Strike Air: Hammer of the wind king**

Well technically speaking, the phantasm itself was more akin to mage-craft then an actual item or concept that ascended to legend.

You see, noble phantasms were weapons or concepts that were associated with a heroic spirits legend, but their wasn't anything in King Arthur's tale that mentioned a sheath of wind that turned her blade invisible, the closest comparison was one of her daggers that made her go invisible but that was it.

The truth of the matter was that the sheath was a spell designed by Merlin to hide Arturia's weapon after her scabbard was stolen who then cast the spell on her sword herself.

Invisible Air itself involves multiple layers of wind bounded fields that bend and contrast light, making the blade it covers invisible, meaning the fact that Arturia being able to use a complicated spell like that is a testament of her skill as a magic user.

So much so that if she were to ascend to the Throne of Heroes and become a proper heroic spirit, it would be possible for her to be summoned as Caster.

As the noble phantasm battled with the maelstrom of fire, it was suddenly being pushed back due to fires advantage over wind, however that didn't stop the king of knights as she poured more prana into her attack in order to win.

Which caused the two attacks to explode throwing Saber back as she observed the smoke covering the area where the attacks collided.

"Did I get him?" she thought as the king of knights saw something resembling a figure in the smoke, which turned out to be Xehanort as he was relatively unharmed from the explosion.

"What are you?" she asked, as it was impossible for a human to fight a servant this much for long, after-all Servants were so far removed from the common sense of Humanity that they were Semi-Devine entities of great power, which was evident during Ventus's fight with Lancer.

So thought of someone able to match one in combat was beyond belief.

"Someone from the Darkness" he cryptically said before rushing towards Saber as he attacked with his two energy blades again.

However Arturia had already seen his style enough to counter his strikes and go on the offensive, before being surprised as he joined his two blades together in a staff like weapon that he used to attack the king of knights while twirling it around.

"This is ridiculous" Arturia thought as she was once again on the defensive as Xehanort pushed her back against the mountain wall.

Suddenly getting an idea Saber parried the energy blade users attack before running in the opposite direction towards the rock-face.

She then did something unexpected as she run up the wall before jumping of it intending to strike her opponent from above.

"Its over Xehanort!" she shouted as she used her **Prana Burst **skill to empower her strike and end the fight, however before her strike hit he suddenly said **Time alter: stop** before Saber's attack hit.

The end result was the ground cracking from her blow as if a meteorite had landed where she was.

When the dust cloud that formed from her blow settles Saber was shocked to find that she didn't hit anything as she looked for her opponent.

"Over here" a familiar voice came from the opposite end of the road as she stared at her enemy in shock and anger.

"How?" she asked, "how did you escape that? That should have killed you" as she shouted at the silver haired man.

"It would have," he said before holding his hand in a stop sign "had I not halted time to avoid it, I would be dead"

"What?" Saber said as she was shocked at Xehanort's answer before he continued, "To manipulate time you must first leave your physical body behind, after that it was easy to master control over it"

This left Saber and Irisviel (who was in the car listening) stunned, as they didn't expect the person they were looking at to be a master of the fifth magic

The then looked at Saber before saying "But then again you would know all about it wouldn't you King of knights, after-all how else would you be here"

"What did you say?" Arturia said as she stared at Xehanort in shock, did he know about her contract with ALAYA.

"But enough of that for now, why don't we finish this" Xehanort said as he got ready to fight the king of knights again before a **Corridor of Darkness **opened between them surprising Saber.

What emerged was a masked man in a red organic muscle suit with a silver helmet covered in black glass.

"What is it Vanitas?" Xehanort asked as the masked boy turned to him and said "I located Ventus"

"Really?" the silver haired man said before Vanitas continued, "yeah apparently he was travelling in the city west of here with a blonde chick that didn't seem human"

This had surprised the young incarnation of master Xehanort as he deduced what was going on, he was travelling with a blonde woman that wasn't human, that can only mean that he had somehow summoned a servant and entered the grail war.

Things just got a lot more interesting.

"I see, good work Vanitas you may go," he said, as the dark keyblader replied "Yeah, yeah just don't take too long okay, I want to find that idiot before midnight"

He then departed the same way he came, leaving the two opponents plus one albino alone.

Xehanort then dismissed his weapons before saying "Well king of knights, it's about time I took my leave"

"What?" Saber said before continued "What do you mean leave, are you so much of a coward that you would flee from a fight Xehanort"

"On the contrary your majesty, I've already got the information I wanted, so there's no reason to continue fighting" he replied before opening his own **Corridor of Darkness **and entering it.

But before he left he said, "Goodbye king of knights, it was an excellent bout" and entered the portal leaving Saber alone on the road.

"Xehanort, just what are you?" she muttered to herself before hearing Irisviel run to her.

"Saber, are you alright?" she asked before receiving a reply "yes I'm fine Irisviel, I was just thinking about that man and what he could have wanted"

"Just who was he?" she asked, after all she had just watched that person fight a servant on equal grounds, which should have been impossible to the Albino.

"I wish I knew" Saber replied, "However I do know one thing, those two were somehow connected to Ventus, which can only mean one thing"

"This war just became a lot more complicated"

However unknown to the pair, a pair of black clocked assassins were watching the fight in ere fascination and when it was over, they decided they had to report what they found to their master immediately.

(Meanwhile in the lair of suffering)

While Saber was entertaining her guest, Uryuu Ryuunosuke was making the finishing touches on his latest work, "no,no,no the thumb needs to go like this" he said as he corrected his mistake.

As he surveyed his work, he then decided that his masterpiece was finished; it was a recreation of Jesus Christ's crucifixion using ordinary nails, and human resources, usually ranging between 6-10 years.

He then saw Caster materialise and said "Welcome back big guy" however the servant wasn't in the mood as he walked up to the art and crushed its head like a watermelon.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" his master asked before he heard Gilles de Rais rant in anger "Accursed God, to think that your grip on Jeanne is so firm that you would twist her mind as well" at this Uryuu said "by Jeanne, do you mean that woman you went to see?"

Caster then turned to his master and said "if I am to save my maiden then I must show the cold hard truth before her eyes, that Gods power is no more, no matter how vile a deed we commit, nothing we do would incur his wrath."

"Therefore in order for her to see the truth, we must build a tower of human sacrifices using sin and blasphemy as our tools" at Caster's intension his master said "I don't know Bluebeard, mass murder here, but that's not how I do things.

After all the serial murderer killed not for the lives he took, but the very act of killing itself, after-all to him seeing his victims lives vanish as he does the deed is the greatest sight he could ever witness.

"Now,now Ryuunosuke I know what you mean but we mustn't be stingy, after-all quantity is just as important to an artist as quality." His servant said addressing his masters concerns.

Uryuu then sighed and said "I suppose your right Bluebeard" at this Caster said "Excellent, then the first thing we need to do is to execute the children already in their cells, then go out to acquire more children"

As he saw his servant walk off, the serial killer could only look at his creations and think what a waste it was.

(At a certain hotel in Shinto)

"You useless idiotic fool of a servant!" a certain high-ranking lord shouted to his servant Lancer in a high-class suite atop one of the most luxurious hotels in Fuyuki.

The reason he was pissed was simple, not only had his servant failed to kill Saber after he had used one of his command seals, but he had also failed to finish off the wind using magus that insulting him before the boy managed to do the impossible and summon an eighth servant, which he might add used his second seal to get Lancer to do the deed before the magus healed Sabers would.

Finally the icing on the cake was that Lancer told him after they retreated that the curse on Saber's hand was gone, meaning that the boy had gotten rid of it like he tried to prevent.

Meaning that he was in a worst position than before, as he not only was down to one command seal, but Lancer had already shown his trump cards to Saber, giving the knight of the sword a chance to devise a strategy and counterattack.

And it was all thanks to that lowborn, blonde haired brat; it was then that Keyneth Archibald El-Melloi decided that the young magus would have to be dealt with personally.

Which brings us to our current situation as Keyneth was taking out his anger on his servant, who was on one knee bowing with his head down.

"Not only did you fail to kill Saber, but you also failed to kill a single low-born magus before he summoned his servant"

"With all due respect master, the boy was very skilled for his age, he displayed Thaumaturgy with such skill and power that was on par with someone from the age of the gods, as for his servant no-one could have predicted it, the seven were already summoned at the time"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Keyneth shouted as he activated his circuits in pure anger, causing Lancer to wince at his eardrums almost bursting.

"Do you have any idea of the position you put me in, thanks to your blunder I only have one command seal left, and lets not forget about the fact that Saber's wound is already healed, meaning that were back to square one."

As he took a deep breath he continued "did you not swear to win me the Holy-Grail when you answered my call?" Kayneth said was he waited for Lancer's reply "I did my master, and I swear to you that on my honour as a knight that I will bring you Saber's head"

"I don't need your promises, I need results, which you failed to deliver" however before he could continue he was interrupted.

"I think that is quite enough Kayneth" as a red haired woman in noble clothing came walking from the opposite end of the room.

"Sola-Ui" Keyneth said surprised as the woman walked towards him and Lancer.

The person who was standing by the lord was Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, daughter of the spiritual evocation head of the clock tower, and Keyneth's fiancé.

Now although the marriage itself was arranged between their families, Sold didn't love Keyneth at all, and instead developed feelings for Lancer, but unfortunately for her it was not genuine because Lancer had a curse on his face that compels any maidens looking at it to instantly fall in love with him.

Not why was she here in the first place, well you see even though the lord El Melloi served as the master of Lancer, Keyneth had altered the summoning ritual so that Sola-Ui would supply the prana needed for Lancer to function so that the Archibald would have all his prana available to deal with the masters.

It was an ingenious loophole that the lord exploited to its fullest extent.

Which brings us to the present time, as Sola said "Don't blame Lancer for what happened at the docks, after-all no one could have predicted the summoning of a eighth servant, if anything you should congratulate him for acting under those circumstances, what I want to know is why you waste a second command seal right after you already used on earlier."

"But Sola-Ui" Keyneth said as he tried to palate his fiancé "I had no choice, that boy was going to heal Saber, meaning that our efforts to cripple the servant would have been wasted"

"Then tell me this Keyneth, do you know the result of your action?" his fiancé said with an icy voice "very well, I'll tell you, not only did waste a command seal on something you could have handled yourself, but because of your actions, we now have another Saber running around the city, with a master that could use mage-craft on par with the age of the gods, and Saber's wound is already healed, meaning that we are back to square."

Keyneth didn't say anything as he was forced to admit that she had a point before she continued "I think that it is plainly obvious now that you cant be trusted with the command seals if you are just going to waste them like that."

"That is enough Sola-Ui" Lancer said not wanting his lords honour to be sullied any longer "I think you made your point across already."

"Oh, of course Lancer" Sola-Ui said surprised at the servants interruption.

Suddenly a notice went off in the room, which was quickly recognised as the fire alarm, "What? What's going on"? Sola asked as the phone started ringing, where Keyneth went to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked as he was told over the phone that there was a fire on the lower levels, which he told to the other occupants of the room.

"Arson?" his fiancé asked which Keyneth replied "yes, it can't be anything but sabotage, it seems they want to empty the building"

"But why tonight of all nights?" she asked to which the lord said, "it has to be the work of Saber's master, he's the only one that uses modern equipment"

"But that doesn't make sense, didn't you just say that Sabers wound was already healed, why would they attack anyway" at Sola's question Keyneth said "hew obviously wants to get rid of Lancer right away since I have no more usable command seals left, and that Saber has already seen Lancers noble phantasms, but no matter cause he is never going to get here."

"Lancer" he said to his servant "go downstairs and try to stall Saber for as long as possible, I will deal with her master"

"Understood master" the servant said before Kayneth continued "lets see that low born master enjoy the personal workshop of Keyneth Archibald El-Melloi, an area that requires an entire floor.

"Hundreds of bounded fields, three mana generators, numerous spirits and ghosts roaming the hall as guard dogs, thousands of traps, and even rooms that lead into different areas of the hotel."

He then laughed his head of at his own brilliance of constructing a practical fortress on the previous floor that no master would willingly walk into.

(Meanwhile outside the hotel)

With everyone except Lancer, Keyneth and his fiancé safely outside the building, kiritsugu put his plan into motion, "Maiya, has Keyneth moved from his position" he asked his partner in crime over the radio.

"Negative" she replied "Lancers master and his fiancé are still on the top floor."

With that out of the way the magus killer decided to initiate the next phase of his plan buy hypnotizing one of the staff into believing that Keyneth Archibald El-Melloi had already evacuated.

Then when everyone was clear he detonated the car bombs in the hotel parking lot, the middle floor, and other important structural areas, destroying the hotel foundations and causing the whole building to collapse.

After getting Maiya's confirmation that Lancer and his master were still in the hotel when it blew sky-high.

"Maiya, withdraw for now" Kiritsugu said over the radio when he heard the sound of gunfire on the other line.

(In a building under construction)

"To think he would just blow up the entire building like that" a certain executioner of the church remarked as he surveyed the devastation caused by Kiritsugu, "then again he is the best when it comes to outsmarting mages.

The reason he was here was because he thought that this was where the magus killer had blown-up the building from. Obviously he didn't expect that Kiritsugu had an accomplice.

"Kirei, Kotomine" Maiya said from her cover as she recognised the man as the most dangerous opponent in the war according to the magus killer.

"Oh? I don't believe we ever met, or do you have a good reason to know who I am" at hearing her grunt in annoyance he continued "don't make me stand here doing all the talking woman, tell me where is the man who should have been here, instead of you!"

He then tossed the surveillance familiar that he found at the church at Maiya before she emerged from her cover and opened fire at Kirei, however he had blocked the bullets with his Black keys (sword like throwing weapons used by the church), when she failed to injure him Maiya dived for the other cover opposite her and waited.

"Not bad, not bad at all, you seem to have some training" Kirei said as he got his blades out and approached the hiding soldier, however just then a smoke grenade landed near the executioner allowing Maiya to get away.

When he cleared the smoke Kirei then realised that his target was long gone by now, as he approached the discarded smoke grenade he remarked, "There's no way she managed to throw this smoke canister" as he approached the elevator shaft that transports materials.

As he looked down he instantly new that his real target Kiritsugu Emiya threw that smoke grenade, allowing the woman to get away, which was definite proof that the two of them were working together.

"No matter, just the knowledge that someone was here to save her is enough, meaning that tonight wasn't a total waste," he said just as a servant materialised near him "Master Kirei" Assasin said which got a reply "I thought I gave you explicit orders to expose yourself and not expose yourself"

"My deepest apologies master, however there is some pressing news that I must deliver to you immediately" the servant of murder said as he continued "First of all, we have located Caster after he visited the church"

(30 minutes before the explosion in a nearby hotel)

After saying goodbye to Arturia and irisviel after leaving the restaurant, Ventus and his servant went to find a hotel to stay for the night, fortunately Ven had enough currency that changed from munny to yen when he visited the world that he had the equivalent of 5 thousand dollars to spend, so he had enough to last a few weeks if he spends his money carefully, though he would have to think of getting a job if he plans to stay longer.

The hotel they got to was a decent three star hotel in the Shinto area that had views of the city. When they went to check in, they got a neat and tidy 2-bed room with a view of the city, when the reception lady asked Ventus and Jeanne who they were, the servant replied that they were siblings on vacation, and considering they both had blonde hair and blue eyes, it was believable.

When they got to the room Ven ran in and jumped back first on the first bed he saw and said "ah, man I'm beat" to which his servant replied "feeling tired I see Ven".

"You try getting your ass kicked by a legendary hero from across time, then find out you've been dragged into a battle-royale against 7 over heroes for a wish granting machine and see how you like it" Ven remarked as Jeanne giggled at that before getting serious "Master, sorry Ven, there's something we need to discuss before we go to bed"

"Eh?" the keyblader said as he looked at his servant before she continued "since we are going to be working for now on there are some things you need to know as my master'

"First of all is the identity of my noble phantasms" she said as she drew her sword and held it to Ventus "This is** Fierbois – Protector of the Realm **an C+ Anti-Unit noble phantasm that I found at the church of St. Catherine de Fierbois, not only does it rise my endurance by 1 rank, but if myself or any of my allies are fighting in the name of God, then we gain bonuses to our defensive parameters."

As Ven looked at the beautiful sword in his servant hand he admitted that he was impressed, but he also noticed something that he needed to ask "Em, saber can I ask you something?" to which Jeanne said "Yes Ven"

"When you said Endurance rank and bonus parameters what do you mean by that?" upon realizing something from her masters question Saber felt the urge to smack her forehead and said "oh, silly me master, I completely forgot to tell you about this" as he put her sword back in its scabbard and walked to Ventus, "you see Ven every servant in the grail war has stats and ranks to their abilities in order to tell how strong they are"

She then sat down of the bed opposite ventus's and explained " these stats range from E the weakest to A the strongest and can have +'s next to them to say that their values are doubled if certain conditions are met, then there are the class skills assigned to each class, and the personal skills that each hero possessed in life"

At this point the keyblader decided to ask a question "hold on a sec, if there are ways to tell how strong a servant is, is there a way to find out?"

"Excellent question Ven, I was just getting to that, you see each master in the grail war is blessed with a type of foresight that lets him or her see a servants stats to tell how strong they are, since you are not a formal master you obviously wasn't taught how this works" she the got on one knee and said "please put your forehead against mine Ven and I'll show you my stats"

At this unexpected twist the wind user merely nodded and pressed his forehead against Jeanne's, suddenly an image appeared in his vision that looked like Jeanne's portrait in the top right hand corner, some general information like her true name, master, gender, height/weight, and alignment.

Then there was the stats ranging from A's, one B, and one C, finally there was a box for class skills, personal skills, and noble phantasms.

"Do you see it?" Saber asked to which Ven said, "yeah I see it, there are some stats, some skills with descriptions, and one box for noble phantasms"

She then nodded and said "That is my stat page, it shows my strengths, abilities, and info on my noble phantasm, tell me do you see that my stats are high except for luck."

"Yeah I see, got to say though I'm impressed" at this Jeanne blushed before saying "its thanks to you that I have such high stats Ven" at this Ven said "huh?" before she continued "you see master a servants stats are determined by the abilities of their master, for example a poor magus would have a servant that is weak, while a magus with high quality circuits would have a strong servant, therefore by that logic since you are such a powerful magus, you have summoned a servant that matches your abilities."

At this Ven blushed and rubbed the back of his head with one hand before she talked again "Next there is my class skills, first there is **Magic Resistance **which cancels spells depending on the rank, since it is EX because of my unwavering piety nothing short of powerful true magic would be able to affect me, however that only works for myself so be careful"

"Next is **Presence Detection **which I'm sure you remember I used at the docks to detect Assassin, it lets me sense servant from within a 10 kilometer range, normally as Saber I should have the **Riding **skill, but because I had no talent for riding a horse when I was alive, the grail decided to grant me **Presence Detection **instead."

"Finally there is my personal skill's which I had during life, first is **Revelation **which is a form of sixth sense that reveal to me the needs to achieve a specific goal, then there is **Charisma **which measures my ability to command an army, and finally **Saint **that grants me a preset ability such as the power to heal my wounds at an accelerated period of time."

'However it is not only my abilities you can see, but other servants that you have seen, tell me do you remember any of them."

At this the master of Jeanne said "Yeah I think I do, hang on a sec" Ven said as he tried to remember the servants that appeared at the docks that night. Suddenly when he got to Lancer, his servant's stat page was replaced with a picture of Lancer

"I see it," he said before Jeanne said, "What does it say?"

"Hang on a sec let me check" Ven said as he surveyed Lancers stat page "lets see here, according to this his stats are B rank strength, C for endurance, A rank agility, D for Mana, and noble phantasm is B, then there is his class skill **Magic resistance **at rank B."

"That means he can cancel B rank spells or lower, and high thaumaturgy and greater rituals will have a reduced affect," Jeanne said as Ven grimaced and said "yeesh, its no wonder nothing I did worked on him"

"Wait, wait, Ven what do you mean by that" Jeanne said concerned to which Ven said "Oh, well before I summoned you Lancer tried to kill me when his master forced him to do it using a command seal, at first nothing I tried worked on him, so I used **Mega Flare **on him**, **which was the strongest fire spell I knew, but thanks to that** Magic Resistance **of his he only got a few burns here and there before he skewered me with that spear of his."

At this point Jeanne was staring at him with wide eyes before shouting "You fought against a servant? Ven do you realize how stupid that was? What were you thinking?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do, thanks to his A rank agility he would have caught me even if I tried to run away, so did the only thing I could at the time and fought for my life, a lot of good that did though"

At Ven's reasoning Jeanne had to admit that he had a point, plus the fact that he was able to fight Lancer off long enough to summon her was a testament to Ventus skill, heck she wouldn't be surprised if her master ended up in the throne of heroes one day, after-all not many magi in this day and age can fight a servant and not only survive, but injure one as well.

"Okay then master, in that case could you promise me something for now on?"

At this Ven said "sure what is it" to which Jeanne said "From now on please leave the servants to me from now on, since if you are killed I won't remain in this world any longer"

At this Ven said "Saber, I know your just worried for me but I already know what to do, after fighting Lancer I realized that he was actually holding back, meaning that I didn't stand a chance at all against him, and especially against the other servants, so okay Saber I'll leave the main fighting to you but that doesn't mean I won't be by your side"

At this Jeanne said, "what do you mean?" at which the keyblader said " I can do more than shoot fire balls Saber, I'm also proficient in white magic so if you need healing or support I'll be there for you no matter what, also if the other masters try anything I'll just beat the hell out of them while you fight their servant" he then outstretched his hand and said "Deal?"

To which Jeanne smiled and shook his hand and said, "Deal"

Ventus then clapped his hands and said "okay now that that's settled where were we before we got sidetracked"

To which his servant said, "we finished class skills and now were on to personal skills"

"Okay, thanks Saber" he said as Ven brought Lancer's stat page again "let's see here, according to this he has two skills, one is called **Eye of the mind (true) **which is basically accumulated experience that determines the flow of battle, and the other is, Huh? **Mystic face? **What kind of skill is that?"

"It's a curse he acquired during his lifetime" Jeanne said "any person who gazes at his mole will instantly fall in love with him unless they have sufficient **magic resistance**, however that curse was also the cause of his death"

"Wow, that had to suck" Ven said as his servant nodded in agreement "it seems that Lancers always have the worst luck out of the 7 servants"

"I see" the keyblader replied before coughing and getting back on track "okay next is noble phantasms, which are the red spear and yellow spear he used at the docks.

"**Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality, **and** Gae Dearg: the crimson Rose of Exorsism, **these are the signature weapons of Diarmuid of the love spot, first of the knights of Fianna, it was fortunate that we learned of his identity this soon"

"Yeah, no kidding" Ven said as he thought about Rider next when his page came up "Okay here we are, according to this Riders stats are B rank strength, A for endurance, D rank agility, C for Mana, A+ Luck, and A++ noble phantasm, wow those are some impressive stats"

"Indeed" his servant said, "he must have been quite a famous hero in life" at this Ven said "wait a minute, when he showed a at the docks, he introduced himself as Iskandar King of Conquerors"

At this Jeanne looked at Ven curiously "master, how is it that you know Riders identity?" to which her master replied "well when he showed up in the middle of Saber and Lancers fight he introduced himself by saying his true name and his class"

At this Jeanne thought, "what kind of man would just reveal his identity like that?" as a sweat-drop formed on the back of her head.

"Okay" Ven said as he continued reading Riders stat page "right, I'm just looking at his class skills, according to this he has D rank **Magic resistance,** andA+ **Riding, **meanwhile his personal skills include A rank **Charisma, **B for **Military tactics **and C rank **Divinity.**

"**Divinity" **Jeanne said surprised which got Ven concerned and said "yeah, that's what it says, what's wrong?"

"Ven, **Divinity **is the measure of how much a hero is connected to the divine, meaning that rider must have the blood of a god in his veins" now this got Ven surprised as looked at Riders portrait "wow, a god huh, who would have thought"

He then decided to finish looking at Riders page "right, for his noble phantasms there is **Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority **which is a A+ Anit-Army noble phantasm chariot pulled by two Divine bulls, so this is what he was riding in at the dock"

"Indeed, it is a powerful trump-card he has at his disposal" Jeanne said as Ven replied, "yeah, okay what should I view next" he said as he though he might as well the golden servant who showed up after Rider "let's see here, according to this Archers stats are B for strength, endurance and agility, and the rest are solid A's."

"Seems a little strange for an Archer" at Ven's confused face Jeanne continued "usually master, Archers are ones that excel at ranged combat and are weak up close, for the servant of the bow to have these kind of stats means that he is a hero of the highest caliber."

"He's got an ego to match too," the wind user said as he continued reading the stat sheet "according to this his class skills include A rank **Magic Resistance** and **Independent Action, **didn't Saber say something about **Independent action"**

"She did" his servant replied, "**Independent action **is the ability to stay in this world without a master for a period of time, Archers rank is A, meaning he can survive for a week before he runs out of Mana."

"Dully noted" Ven said as he continued reading Archers page "right now I'm personal skills, which include **Golden Rule **at rank A, A+ rank **Charisma, **andB rank **Divinity, **actually Saber what does golden rule mean anyway?"

"It is the ability to accumulate wealth, the higher the rank, the more treasure that appears before the servant" His servant replied.

"Wow, so this guy is rich then" Ven said before continuing "Okay Archer's noble phantasm is called **Gate of Babylon**: **The kings treasury**, an E-A++ ranked noble phantasm that contains countless treasures that he collected during his life, but it also gets stronger as his wealth increases, damn this guy is totally broken."

"Indeed, it seems that Archer is by far the most powerful servant in the war, meaning we have to be extra careful if we are to succeed" Jeanne said as she digested the info.

"Right, lets try Berserker next" he said remembering the black knight from the docks "okay here it is…what the hell?"

"Master, is something wrong?" his servant said concerned "you bet something's wrong, for some reason I can't see Berserkers stats or his noble phantasm, only his class abilities and personal skills " Ven said agitated

"This is concerning" Jeanne said worried "if we can't tell how strong he is, then it would be difficult to devise a strategy against him"

"Yeah no kidding" Ven said making the decision to avoid the mad servant until they had more info on him "okay next is the other Saber, wow according to this her stats are about the same as yours except luck which is lower than yours" he then looked at Jeanne and "are you sure your related?"

"I'm sure" the maiden of Orleans said with finality which caused Ven to shrug and continued reading "okay according to this she has A rank **Magic Resistance **and B rank **Riding **for class abilities, as for her personal skills they are **Instinct** A which is a sixth sense for battle, **Prana burst** A that uses her magical energy like a controlled explosion to increase her attack strength, and **Charisma** B."

"As expected of the king of knights" Jeanne said with finality "what about her noble phantasms"

"Hold on a check let me check" Ven said as he looked at Arturia's sheet, "According to this she has two, one is called **Invisible Air: Barrier of the wind king, **which covers her main phantasm in a multi-layer wind barrier that turns it invisible, while the other is called **Excalibur: Sword of promised Victory, **an A++ rank Anti-fortress noble phantasm"

"I'm not surprised" his servant said "King Arthur is famous throughout the world, so its obvious that her noble phantasm would be Excalibur, though I was surprised to find out that the legendary king of knights was a woman" 

"Do you think you can beat her?" Ven asked, to which Jeanne shook her head and said, "I don't know, we're evenly matched in terms of stats and abilities, so it could go either way"

Suddenly just when Jeanne had finished voicing her thoughts, a massive bang noise came from the window, prompting the two of them to take a look.

And managed to catch the explosion from a building some blocks where they were, causing the whole structure to collapse.

"What the hell happened to that building?" Ven shouted as he was looking at the destruction that just occurred"

"Master" his servant said seriously "I was able to detect the presence of a servant in that buildings top floor before it went down, based on my assumptions, an enemy master most likely caused that explosion."

"You mean a master deliberately destroyed a building full of people, just to get at one person," her master said in outrage.

When his servant said "yes" he immediately ran for the door in a hurry leaving Jeanne to say "Ven, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going over to that location, there might still be some survivors" he said as he turned the knob "master wait, what if people see you when your digging through the rubble, let the rescue workers handle it" Jeanne said.

At this Ven was forced to admit that his servant had a point, as it was unlikely they would let a kid near the site," Okay Saber" Ven reluctantly said as he got back on the bed

"Don't worry master, I'm sure they would be alright"

(Meanwhile underneath Kotomine church)

"After having assassin conduct a detailed investigation after Caster showed out at the church earlier, we have discovered that he and his master has been kidnapping innocent children from the town of Maiyama and the next town over, by dawn they would have taken 15, based on these facts, it would seem that they are the serial killers that have been on the news lately, they seem to be using mage-craft without the slightest hesitation, and do absolutely nothing to cover their tracks" Kotomine said over the Gem-phone to Tokiomi as he reported what Assassin was able to find to which the master of Archer replied in concern "a mad servant that is out of control, and a master that doesn't even bother to control him".

"Tokiomi" Risei said over the Tele-com "This is clearly a violation of the rules that all masters are bound by"

"Of course" the master of Archer said, "As the one overseeing the land of Fuyuki I cannot allow this to go on"

"Hmm.. We will have to eliminate caster as well as his master" Resei said before Kirei interrupted "yes, but defeating a servant requires a servant, and I can't send Assassin without exposing ourselves to the other masters" at this Risei thought about it for a second before coming to a conclusion "minor changes to the rules follow under my jurisdiction, we will have the other masters work as a group to defeat caster"

"An excellent plan Risei" Tokiomi said over the Tele-com, at this Kirei said, "there is something else that you need to hear" Kirei said to his teacher.

"What is it?" came the reply "shortly after Casters visit to the church, a pair of Assassins facets were tracking Saber and the Einsbern woman, however they were ambushed my a clocked figure that wasn't a servant but managed to somehow fight Saber evenly" at this Risei and Tokiomi were shocked before letting him continue "I at first couldn't believe it either until I found out his name"

"The mysterious figure was called Xehanort"

"What?!" came Risei and Tokiomi's reply as they tried to process what they just heard "are you sure it was him?" Kireis father asked to which the executioner said, "I'm sure"

Xehanort was a mysterious magus that both the church and the Association had known about for years, he had appeared over the centuries in various places and was a very powerful mage that was on par with the vice-director, at first the clock-tower tried to bring him in to find out the secrets of his mage-craft, but the team they sent was completely decimated.

Their were even rumors that he was involved in the creation of the holy-grail ritual but that was another story.

"This is troubling news" Tokiomi said over the Tele-com "was there anything else you were able to learn?"

"Yes" came kirei's reply "he was with a young man wearing a red and black body suit, and that he was looking for the newest master, who he called Ventus"

"Really?" came Tokiomis reply, as this was interesting news, "very well done Kirei you may go now"

When that was finished Kirei left his Father only to find Archer in his room "Gilgamesh" he said looking at the servant who was laying on the couch "There are far fewer bottles here than in Tokiomi's room but of higher quality" Archer said as he drank a glass of wine from kirei's wine stash.

Well technically speaking the executioner wasn't a drinker at all, as he collects wine vintages as a hobby of his, though if he were any other collector he would be having a fit at the servant going through his stash like that.

"What is it that you want?" Kirei said as he eyed the servant "apparently there are others in this war with an abundance of time on their hands" at this Kirei said "what do you mean?" to which Gilgamesh replied "otherwise why would a master of the church go wondering about at night."

"I don't know what your talking about" the executioner said, denying the fact that he went out that night searching for Kiritsugu "Are you perhaps dissatisfied with your current master Gilgamesh".

"Tokiomi summoned me to this world and maintains my form, plus he has showed my curtesy worthy of my station, so I decided to work with him for the time being, but I never expected him to be so dull" the blonde haired servant said.

"So you are dissatisfied with your current master" Kirei confirmed to which the servant replied "heh, he wants to reach Akasha, the root of all things, what an idiotic and foolish plan that would no doubt fail"

"What do you mean?" Kirei said to which the servant replied "what I mean Kirei is that there is only one way that I know of to reach Akasha"

"What?" Kirei said as he was curious at just what Gilgamesh was going to say "tell me master of Assassin, do you remember that child that entered the grail war earlier this night"

"Yes" the executioner, said, "it seems that he not only possessed mage-craft on par with people from the age of the gods, but he also was in possession of something called a keyblade"

"Indeed, you are well informed, when Tokiomi me of the boys existence, I admit I was intrigued that a successor of one of the copies would appear here of all places" the king of heroes said as Kirei continued, "what do you mean a copy?"

"What I mean Kirei is that although a keyblade is powerful, it is but a pale imitation of the true keyblade" he then paused for dramatic clarity before continuing, "this weapon is called the **χ-blade"**

"**χ-blade?" **Kirei replayed the word in his head "indeed, **χ**is an ancient letter that means death or endings, it is not a creation of man or god, but has merely existed and has the power to summon Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, or as you magi would call it… Akasha, the root of all things"

At this the executioner widened in shock at this info, "Gilgamesh, is this true?" to which the king of heroes said, "indeed Kirei, the **χ-blade **has the power to open a path to the root, however you and I were not the only people to have this information."

"Many magi and heroes alike desired the **χ-blade **for themselves to they can reach Akasha, so in order to acquire the weapon they created replicas of the **χ-blade **which would later be known, as Keyblades."

"However when they got to the blades location they discovered something about the **χ-blade, **it seemed that it was a sentient weapon that chooses its bearer, meaning only one of them would be able to hold the **χ-blade.**"

"Rather then let its chosen one acquire the forbidden weapon, they turned against each-over to gain the blade for themselves, this battle would soon evolve into what was later known as the **Keyblade War**."

He then looked at kirei and said "do you understand what I am telling you master of Assassin"

At this the executioner said, "Indeed Gilgamesh but there is something I have to ask you" at this the king of heroes said, "if it is knowledge you seek then I will allow it"

"How come you know of this?" Kirei said as Gilgamesh continued with his story "I know because I was there Kotomine Kirei, naturally as the ancient ruler that owned all the treasures in the world, I felt it was my right to acquire the** χ-blade **for my treasury, so I entered the war with my friend Enkidu"

He then frowned as he remembered something unpleasant "however when we got there, the place had descended into hell, the absolute worst of humanity was laid bare for all to see, and it was sickening to watch"

"Knowing what could be unleashed upon the world if the **χ-blade **were to fall into the wrong hands, I sought the weapon before anyone claimed it and destroyed it with **EA: the sword of rupture**, however not even the star of destruction could destroy the **χ-blade **completely and caused it to split into 7 hearts of pure light, and 13 hearts of pure darkness."

"However when it was all over the devastation caused by **Ea** and the **χ-blade **colliding" had left the area a barren wasteland, with numerous keyblade's along the field as tombstones"

As he breathed in to continue he said "the survivors of the war had learned their lesson that day, and instead chose to use their creations to guard the world order rather then control it"

The king of heroes then stretched his hand out where a golden key-shaped sword with a mini golden gate as a keychain appeared surprising Kirei "however that doesn't mean the experience was a total waste"

He then turned to Kirei and said, "What I am trying to tell you is that the **χ-blade **was the only way to reach Akasha, any other way would result in death"

He then looked at his glass and said "although there is a chance this Grail you talk about might let you access the root, tell me Kirei, if you were to win the grail what would you wish for?"

"Me?" this unexpected question had caught kirei off-guard "…nothing I have no wish for the grail to grant"

"Come on now, you seriously think I would believe that, the holy grail only calls masters that have a genuine wish they want granted" Archer said to the master of assassin as he waited for his reply.

"So they say, but why would the grail choose me of all people for this battle, I have no ambitions, or desires that I can name" Kirei said to the servant.

To which the King of Heroes replied, "no desire you say, then why don't you just wish for something like joy"

"Ridiculous, why would I wish for something so sinful' the executioner said offended.

"Sinful?" the Archer replied, "that's going a bit too far don't you think, why would joy be sinful at all" at this the executioner was at a loss "well I" but didn't get a chance as Gilgamesh continued.

"Of course joy gained by evil means can be considered sinful and blasphemous, but joy gained from goodness and virtue cannot be even considered sinful can it" at the king of heroes reasoning Kirei had to admit he had a point.

"Joy is another quality that I lack" the executioner admitted, "I seek it but never attain it" at this unexpected insight into Kirei's character, the king of heroes said "Kotomine Kirei, I find you quite fascinating"

"What do you mean?" the master of Assassin asked the servant "exactly what I mean, be seated"

To which Kirei obliged and waited for Gilgamesh to continue "true joy you see, might be considered as a form of the soul." "The reason that you claim you don't fell joy, is because you have no idea what form your soul has taken"

"You're just a servant" Kirei said "what gives you the right to lecture me?" at this Gilgamesh said "be careful what you say Mongrel, I am the one true king who has tasted all the pleasures this world has to offer, so hold your tongue and listen"

"Kirei, you ought to first learn what pleasure is, look towards the outside…I have an idea, why don't you join me in my entertainment"

"I have no time to waste on pointless games" to which Archer replied "don't be like that, you can do it in between jobs that Tokiomi assigns you, now that I think about it, aren't you supposed to keep watch over the 6 other masters isn't that correct?"

"What of it?" the executioner said, "you should not only investigate not only their plans, but their reasons for obtaining the grail as well and then give that information to me"

When he thought about it for a minute Kirei said "that would be possible with the Assassins, but what would that information do for you?"

At this the king of heroes said "like I said, I enjoy watching humans, learning what the reasons for the other masters motivations should be at least more entertaining then that dullard Tokiomi"

"Hmm…In that case I accept, but there is something you should know something about the newest master Ventus" at which the king said "oh?..what of it?"

"A few hours ago, the boy and his servant visited my father in the church in order to register for the war, however he then announced that he had no interest in the grail at all, and instead entered in order to minimize the casualties involved in the war"

"Really now?" the king of heroes said as he thought about it "a keybarer that has no desire for an omnipotent wish granting device, and yet was chosen by the grail anyway, most intriguing"

He then started to dematerialize "thank you for the information Kirei, I look forward to what you have for me later" he then vanished leaving the master of Assassin to pick up the wine bottles he discarded around the room.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated with this Fic, Fate/zero and Kingdom Hearts are the property of Square-Enix, and Type-Moon respectively.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello viewers, epicgamer484 here and welcome to the 6****th**** chapter of Fate/Keyblade of wind, in this chapter, thing will really start to heat up as I had to change the rating to M to reflect the introduction of the child killing Caster. Also after some consideration and after looking at one reviewers comment, I have found that the Infamous crossover wouldn't work, as Kessler wouldn't let the raysphere out of his sight, so I decided to stick to my story, any crossover ideas would be spinoffs and interquals to Fate/keyblade of wind.**

**(Major spoilers ahead read if you dare)**

**Now this is where thing diverge mainly from canon as Caster attacks Jeanne and Ventus as they are busy looking for him, with the mad servant hauling child hostages/sacrifices in tow, but that's not all because Vanitas and the Unversed are mixed into the fray as well, meaning its going to be a three-way fight.**

**As for kiritsugu and Saber, don't think their out of the woods just yet, because Kirei will assault the Einsbern castle while Assassin stalls Saber, meaning that Kiritsugu vs Kirei will happen earlier then cannon.**

**So anyways please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6- the third day**

_It was a busy day in the town o f Rouen as was the day of Jeanne d'arc's execution as decreed by the pro-English church sympathizers in an attenpt to demoralize the French. As she condemned prisoner walked along the platform to her execution Jeanne had received many insults from the crowd that had gathered, but she was only slightly troubled by the words. Feelings such as fear, shame, and regret were similar in that she felt no such things as she fought, and they did not return at that time. She walked straight and true to the site because being dragged around was beneath her, but she was also unconsciously clawing at her breast to find the cross that had been taken from her when she was captured._

_It was the very foundation of her belief, causing sadness to slowly overcome her. During her moment of temporary mourning, an Englishman who seemed to have noticed that rushed up to her and respectfully handed her a makeshift wooded cross. She whispered "thank you" gratefully while gazing down at his now kneeled form before her with tears streaming down his face. There were both those that disparaged her and those that cried openly her sake, like the difference between two different people._

_Her executioners tied her hands behind her back and onto a wooden stake in such a way that the ropes would never slacken. She thought that there would be no turning back from that point. The torches were thrown in immediately as the cardinal finished reading her last rites. The flames began to reach her feet, beginning the most frightening means of execution imaginable for the spectators, the erasure of the physical body. Her skin was scorched, her flesh was broiled, and her bones were charred. They chanted the name of God and the Holy Mother over and over again._

_She had often been told that her prayers were a lie during life. She viewed that there is no truth or lies in prayer, so she was unable to understand such abuse. Prayers are merely prayers to her, and she did not believe that they changed depending on to whom or what was being prayed. While she wished to convey such to the those people, no voice came to her._

_She knew such an end was unavoidable as she continued to fight the English, so it was inevitable that she would be called a fool. The one thing she would not permit was to call herself one, believing that the lives she saved were important and that she was not wrong to have chosen that path. Her scene of the past, the impossible future, and the harsh reality dispersed into nothingness before her prayers. No matter how much those around her berated and betrayed her, she died knowing that she never once betrayed herself. Without regrets or longings for the future, there would only be rest._

_While she had been at the center of such brutality, all that remained in her heart was an honest, pure, and selfless prayer, free of regret, "Dear Lord, I give my body to thee." Those were her final words as her consciousness faded._

As he woke up to consciousness, Ven sat up quickly as he was sweating heavily, like had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Was that really Saber?" he thought in horror as he tried to think about what he saw, it looked like she was being burned at the stake, at first it was a dream, but it seemed so real.

Deciding to ask Saber about it, Ven decided to see how his servant was doing, only to see her sitting by the table reading a newspaper "good morning Ven" she said as she put the newspaper down to speak to him.

"Morning Saber,… where did you get that?" he asked as he saw the bag of groceries near the table, "well before you woke up, I decided to go out and get some breakfast for us" she said.

"Luckily I found some bowls in the kitchen area, so how about we sit down and eat?" she said before Ven replied, "you didn't go out in that outfit did you?"

At this Jeanne blinked before saying "oh no, it would have attracted too much attention, I mealy took my armour off" as it was the most obvious thing in the world "hope you didn't mind me taking some money from your bag when you were asleep".

"Eh? Sure that was no problem" Ven said as he grabbed the cereal and milk that was in the bag and put them on the table before grabbing a bowl and started pouring some corn flakes into a bowl "you know Saber, I had this really weird dream last night" he said as Jeanne looked at him and said "really?, what was it about?"

Trying to remember what he saw last night he said "well that's the strange part, it featured a medieval town, and you were in it"

At this servant's eyes widened and said nervously "what else did you see?" to which Ven closed his eyes and clenched his hands as he replied, "I saw you getting burned alive"

When he confirmed her suspicions the maiden of Orleans mealy sighed and sadly said "I had a feeling this would happen, but I didn't think it would be this soon"

"Saber..what the hell was that?" her master nervously said to which the servant replied "the bond between master and servant not only lets them share Prana, but memories as well, what you saw Ven was my past"

At this Ven was horrified as he said, "So then you really were burned at the stake?" now although the wind user had known that servants were spirits of dead heroes, but seeing that vision last night made Ven realise that his servant was really dead.

"Not every story had a happy ending master, and unfortunately mine didn't either, what you saw was the day of my execution in the town of Rowen for the crime of witch-craft"

"wait,wait,wait" her master said as he continued "Your telling me that in this world, using magic is punishable by death?"

"The power of thaumaturgy was seen as blasphemous by the teachings of god, as well as anyone with any abnormal qualities about them, however that was over 500 years ago, the churches power has since dwindled over-time, although to be perfectly clear I was no magus".

"But if that's true then why did they kill you?" Ven said angry at the injustice committed that caused his servant's death.

"Politics master, you see I was revered as a national hero of France before I was captured by the English, so I was tried for the crime of witchcraft by church inquisitors that were sympathetic to England's cause in order to demoralize France's army."

"That's…That's just wrong" her master said as Ven tried to think about what Jeanne thought about during her final moments, was she sad, or scared, or angry, and what about the people she fought for her, why didn't they try to rescue.

"Ven, I know what you are thinking and its alright, what's done is done and although what happened to me was unfortunate, I have no regrets for how I lived my life"

"But that's just unfair, I mean you gave everything you had to defend France and how were you rewarded, by getting burned at the stake for a crime you didn't commit." Ven said angrily

"I don't know about how things were done back then, but where I come from, people are rewarded for their efforts, not condemned" he finished with finality.

"Ven" Jeanne said, touched by her master's sincerity, while she did have some regrets about her end, like not being able to finish her mission by God, she did save lives and that was something worth dying for.

On the other hand being a saint had its benefits, like being able to get out of the deal she made with ALAYA who she thought at the time was God, since true heroic spirits were out of the spirit of humanities reach.

Though she still answers the call from the counter force when they need it, but she does save lives instead of being a cleaner (isn't it sad EMIYA) but other then that everything is fine.

Though there was something that has been bothering Jeanne for a while now "Ven, can I ask you something?"

"Eh? Sure Saber what is it" Ventus asked as the maiden of Orleans said "when you said in this world, what did you mean by that?"

At this Ventus got a bit nervous, but dismissed the feeling as she would find out eventually, and that their partners " Well the thing is Saber, I'm not from this world"

"What do you mean?" Jeanne asked curiously as Ven continued "what I mean Saber, is that I'm not from this dimension or Earth for that matter, I came here using an inter-dimensional passage called the **Lanes between, **I assume your familiar with the existence of parallel worlds?"

At this Jeanne was shocked as Ven revealed the secret of his origins, as a servant she of course knows the existence of the 2nd magic Kaleidoscope, that allows one to travel to parallel worlds and other abilities related, but to hear it from someone so young was surprising "But how did you get here?"

"With this" Ventus said as he summoned his Keyblade, only to find that his blade had changed, it was now predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft is now thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth were comprised of a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. A simple, grey heart adorns the base of the blade, and the handle is black. Two uneven wings decorate the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain has silver chain links and the token resembles a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings.

All in all the keyblade was more bladed then his old one and was more powerful, shrugging and deciding to think about it later, he addressed his servant holding his keyblade in one hand "this is called a keyblade, and it allows me to unlock the **Lanes between **and visit other worlds"

As she gazed at the mystic code that could rival a noble phantasm in power, the maiden of Orleans had to admit she was impressed, and was lucky to have such a powerful master.

Then just as they were about to continue, the servant felt something coming from a building in the distance "Ven, it's coming from the church" at this her master said "what do you think they want.

"There's some substance coming to the church based on what I can gather, it appears to be a summons." Jeanne said to her master who looked at her and said "then let's go, it wouldn't hurt to see what they want."

(5 minutes later, outside the hotel)

On a building outside the place the master and servant duo were staying at, a pair of figures was watching the pair that had just exited the hotel "This is boring, tell me again why we decided to just spy on them instead of confronting them and kicking their asses" a masked boy in a red and black body suit said.

"Because it would give us away if we were to attack them in the open, and that magic in this world is to be kept secret" his partner said with a black coat on, now when the two of them located the master and servant pair last night, the oldest of the two decided to wait for when the time was right to ambush them as they didn't want to attract any unwanted witnesses, plus they didn't want to alert themselves to the other grail war participants just yet.

Of course it took some convincing on Xehanort's part to get Vanitas to wait I the first place but it worked out all right till now.

"Fine, but when its time to strike, you better noy get in my way" the masked boy said as he looked at the cloaked figure, "as you wish" Xehanort replied as the two of them departed from the roof to follow Ventus and his servant.

(At Kotomine church)

"So what do you think that old priest wants anyway" Ven asked as he and his servant approached the church.

"I don't know master" Jeanne said, also curious as to why the overseer would call a meeting between masters in the middle of the grail war.

"Well we'll find out eventually, so lets go in" the wind user replied as he ran up to the doors to open then and enter the church, only to find the priest standing in the middle.

"Thank you for coming master of Saber" Risei Kotomine said addressing Ven "and to you as well" the priest said addressing Ven's servant.

"Mind telling us what the hell this is about?" Ven asked as Risei replied "all in due time young master, please be seated and I will explain" he said as Ven and Jeanne got to their seats waiting for the overseer to begin.

"Now before I begin I must regret to inform you that the grail war is in grave peril" Risei started, getting a curious look from Ven.

"We have discovered that caster and his master have been behind the string of recent child kidnapping in the city of Fuyuki, truly a disturbing revelation indeed" this had shocked Ven as he listened while Jeanne clenched her teeth in anger at the atrocities committed by her former comrade and friend.

"Thus in accordance with the emergency powers granted to me as overseer, I am altering the rules of the grail war for the time being, masters are to cease all conflict with each-over and focus on eliminating caster instead."

"And the one who defeats caster and his master, will receive an additional command seal as a reward" Risei said as he pulled the sleeve on his arm, revealing the marks on his forearm, "these are command seals left behind by fallen masters, even one should be immeasurable value to whoever received it."

"Once casters destruction has been confirmed, the grail war will commence again until a victor emerges. Now then, if anyone has any questions, please ask them now" at this Ven thought of something to ask before putting his hand up "yes master of Saber?"

"Just one will do" Ven asked before continuing, "If caster is defeated due to a combined effort, do all the masters involved get extra command seals, or only the person who deals the final blow?"

"If that is the case, then the multiple masters were to work together will each receive a command seal for their efforts, is that all you want to ask?"

"Yes that's fine" Ven said before Risei said "very well then, in that case good luck, and may the holy grail bless you in your endevour" he said to ven as he left the church with his servant.

With him gone the priest turned his attention to the other occupants in the room "now is their any more questions that need answering, of course that option is only available to those that can actually speak." He said as he heard the sound of fluttering wings.

(Meanwhile in the workshop of Tohsaka Tokiomi)

"Well played Father, now the other master will focus all their attention on Caster and hunt him down in order to destroy him" the master of Archer said over the communications device set up between his workshop and the church.

"There were a total of 5 familiars gathered at the church as well as the eighth master and his servant" Risei said to Tokiomi as the father of Tohsaka Rin said "which means that Lancers master is very much alive"

"Yes, with only one command seal left, this offer of another seal for the defeat of Caster would surely draw him out, of course this would also draw out the other masters in order to keep the prize from the other competitors, by making certain they can claim it for themselves" the overseer of the war said over the comm-device.

"That's true, but it also means that the master who wins the command seal will gain a formidable advantage over the others." Tokiomi said worried as he thought about the disadvantages of this plan.

"And lets not forget the maiden of Orleans and her master, as they have a distinct advantage in locating Caster " Risei said to Tokiomi who replied "you mean the **Presence Detection **skill"

"Indeed, with that ability of hers, it would be easy for her to locate the mad servant before he strikes again." The father of Kirei said over the telecom "Then there is the fact that Casters true identity is Gilles de Rais, meaning that he would reveal himself in order to claim Saber for himself" it was a stroke of luck to find out the mad servants identity and his relationship with the second Saber.

"Leaving archer to finish him off after the maiden of Orleans had weakened him"

(Meanwhile at the Mackenzie residence)

"Emm..excuse me is this the Mackenzie residence, I have a delivery here" the package deliverer said nervously, clearly intimidated by the person who answered the door.

"Why yes, this is indeed the place that you have been searching for" Iskandar said as he looked at the person at the door.

"Well then…might there be a Iskandar king of conquerors here?" the nervous deliveryman said to the towering behemoth before him, "that would be me" the named king of conquerors replied back.

"I see…right I should have known, well if you can sign this receipt please and I can be on my way" to which Rider said "my signature?, very well" he then picked up the piece of paper and written his signature down "you have my thanks"

Glad to finally be going the deliveryman said, "well, thank you very much for your service sir" as he walked back to the delivery truck and drove away.

Meanwhile Rider had unpacked what he had received at the door, which was a white triple extra large t-shirt with a picture of all the continents of the world, only to put it on while he flexed his muscles "ah, ahahahahah, to have the entire world emblazed on my chest, what a wonderful feeling.

Just then the door to the hallway opened to reveal his master Waver Velvet who looked at Rider and said "wait, why are you dressed like that?"

"The package I had ordered had arrived" the king of conquerors said to his master who replied "what package?" to which Rider lifted the empty box and said "this one, I thought I'd try that mail-order service I heard about"

As Waver looked at the box he noticed something "wait a sec, let me see that" as he grabbed the package and saw the area where the sending address was, which said to Iskandar king of conquerors "you used your true name?" he shouted at his servant.

"Why yes?" the king said obviously not getting the point "what were you thinking, do you even know what keeping a low profile means."

Normally Waver would have kept Rider from leaving the second floor so that the Mackenzies wouldn't find out, but after one mishap the king of conquerors was exposed, so Waver had to make a story about Rider being a friend of his from London who decided to visit.

Needless to say he was well received, just goes to show that A-rank charisma isn't just for show.

"What is the problem? After-all you were out all day with that familiar of yours" to which Waver said, "I had no choice, the church summons was a big deal so I had to go, but out of curiosity why did you get that shirt anyway".

"Its simple my little friend, after watching Saber, I have learned that wearing modern attire will help myself blend in with the locals better" the king of conqurers said as he walked to the door.

"Wait stop" Waver said to his servant "at least put on some pants.

"Eh? Oh yes leggings" Rider said as he banged his hand on his forehead for forgetting something so obvious "I forgot that in this land everyone wears leggings, but do I really have to wear them".

"Yes of course, and just to be clear I am not making a trip to town, just to get you a pair of triple extra pants understand?"

"You won't?" Rider said "but why? Boy would you actually stand in the way of my triumphant conquest of the world? " To which Waver said "conquering the world and wearing pants have nothing to do with each-over, instead of wanting to wear a pair of pants why don't you just do your job and defeat one of the other servants?"

At this Rider said "Very well, If I go out and defeat one of the other servants, will you swear do go out and buy me a pair of pants" the king of conqurers said to his master while looking him in the eye.

The surprised master then said, "you really want to wear modern clothes that much" to which Rider replied "the king of knights was wearing modern clothes, I don't see why I shouldn't"

After hearing Riders resoning, Waver sighed and said "alright, I guess I'll get you some pants if you want" to which Rider said "Exellent, that's the spirit" as he patted waver on the back.

(At the Einsbern residence far to the west of Fuyuki)

"There are four locations that we need to be aware of when or if we are to prepare for the grails decent" Kiritsugu said to Maiya, Irisviel and Saber as they went over their information after regrouping at the Einsbern manor.

"The first is the area around the Tohsaka residence, which is the reason the family chose to build their residence there in the first place" the magus said pointing to the area on a map of Fuyuki, before moving to another area "the next area goes without saying, as it is Mount Enzou, all of the city's lay-lines gather at the peak of the mountains summit, however there is something else that needs to be taken into consideration.

"A powerful bounded field is located with the Ryūdō temple on top of Mount Enzō as its base. As a result, apart from Servants, all other natural creatures can only enter the bounded field through the mountain path. Saber needs to be careful of this when she's moving."

He then moved his finger on the map to the area of Shinto "apart from these two locations, there are two more key areas in Shinto where the lands ley-lines gather. One is the Fuyuki church on top of the southern hill, and the other is the new housing development to the east of the CBD. To conclude, there are four key spiritual grounds in Fuyuki where it is properly equipped to carry out the Holy Grail's descent."

At this Irisviel said " then when the war enters the ending phase, we will need to occupy one of these locations, in order to prepare for the grails decent."

She then turned to Saber and said "is their any questions you want to ask about the topography" to which the king of knights shook her head and said "None, it was a sufficient explanation"

At the servants reply Irisviel turned to Kiritsugu and said "So, as for our policies from now on... It seems all the other Masters will hunt down Caster first, right, Kiritsugu?"

To which the magus killer said "Yeah, that seems to be the case. The supervisor did hint that there would be compensation for the effort."

Kiritsugu had told Irisviel about the announcement at Fuyuki church this morning, as well as the supervisor changing the rules in order to take out Caster and his master.

At this point Irisviel decided to say something "Kiritsugu, may I say something?" surprised at his wife's question but not showing it, the magus killer replied "what is it Iri?"

At which the Albino said, "If we are to join in hunting down Caster, might I suggest we form an alliance with Ventus and his servant?"

Now this had raised the magus killer's eyebrows as his wife mentioned the wildcard that appeared at the docks. A while ago, Irisviel had told him about her meeting with the mysterious eighth master, and his servant, who not only was another Saber with stats on par with the king of knights, but the fact that she had a skill that let her sense over servants from a ten kilometer radius, never-mind the fact that she was the maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc.

At that point Kiritsugu was conflicted about what to do about the boy, first was the fact that he had no idea about his intensions for the grail, and that the master had mage-craft on par with someone from the age of the gods based on what he witnessed at the docks, never-mind the fact that he had somehow managed to summon an eighth servant, when it should have been impossible.

These facts lead to the conclusion, that the young magus was a wildcard that could be just as dangerous to the magus killer as Kotomine Kirei was, meaning that he had to be extra careful when planning to confront him.

"You're talking about Joans's **Presence Detection **skill, is that right Iri?" the magus killer asked his wife.

"Uh huh, if we were to form an alliance with them, it should be easy to locate Caster sooner" the Albino said as Kiritsugu thought about it.

On one hand, it would give the magus killer time to spy on the eighth master and find out his intensions for entering the grail war, as well as his threat level.

But on the other hand he would be exposing his wife to an unknown anomaly that he wasn't sure could be considered a friend or a foe, although the king of knights would be with her so that was a mood point.

"I'll think about it" the magus killer said "but for now we should first concentrate on the other masters, especially El-Melloi.

Due to Irisviel's role as the vessel for the holy grail, she would know if any of the servants were defeated, but since she didn't feel anything enter her, plus the fact that Lancer didn't have the **Independent Action **skill, meant that Keyneth was most likely alive after Kiritsugu bombed his hotel, of course they didn't tell Saber this little bit of information as it would reveal Iri's existence as the lesser grail.

"Master that is not enough" Saber said coldly at her master's intensions.

" If what the overseer said at the meeting is true, then the number of innocent victims will only increase. His misdeeds are unacceptable. We should force him out before the damage spreads."

Deciding to ignore Saber's out burst Kiritsugu decided to review what he knew before Irisviel said "but Kiritsugu, didn't the overseer order the master to cease combat with each-over in order to defeat Caster first"

"Ignore that." Kiritsugu said without batting an eyelash "The supervisor only provided the rewards for abiding with the new rule changes, not the details of the punishment you'd get if you break them. If the supervisor really buggers us about it, we can just pretend we didn't know about this new rule."

He then closed his eyes and said, "Besides, it doesn't look like the supervisor of this war can be trusted and respected. The reason is obviously because he was hiding Assassin's Master as if he knows nothing about it; the man is probably on Tokiomi Tohsaka's side. Before we figure out everything about him, we should temporarily regard him with some doubt.

At this point Saber was clenching her hands in rage, while Irisviel was silent, at which point Kiritsugu decided to end the meeting as he gathered his things.

"Then this meeting is over, Maiya I want you to return to the city and gather intelligence for me, report any changes that you find" he said to his assistant.

"Yes sir" the named woman said as she left the room, leaving the rest of the occupants alone "Iri" Kiritsugu said addressing his wife "I want you to go back to the city and scout out the other masters"

He then paused before saying "Also about your earlier suggestion, do what you think is necessary" this had caused irisviel to brighten up as Saber's eyes widened her eyes in surprise.

"That's all for now" he said as he left the room, leaving saber and Irisviel alone as they tried to process what just happened.

Even though the magus killer's actions body language was expected from what Saber had been able to gleam from her master's personality, at least he wasn't a complete monster.

Later that night Irisviel found that Kiritsugu was alone on the outside balcony illuminating the forest and was surprised when the magus killer hugged his wife emotionally as he was like a hurt and emotional child, as these were the true feelings that the machine called Emiya Kiritsugu has holding back all along.

He then muttered uncontrollably about his feelings about the war, about if they should abandon the war and run away together with their daughter Illya, to his worries about the man that he was most worried about in the war- Kotomine Kirei.

Suddenly Irisviel felt a pain in her chest as she felt something activate the alarms set around the castle.

"What is it?" Kiritsugu said in the same calm emotionless personality as before, which Iri still can't get used to.

"Something's activated the alarms around the perimeter " she said to her husband before receiving a reply "Iri, go get the crystal ball used for long distance surveillance, I'll go get Maiya and meet you in the dining hall" he said as he ran towards one door leading back into the castle.

As Irisviel, Maiya, Kiritsugu and Saber gathered in the hall, they waited for Iri to find the intruder.

"Have you found him yet?" the magus killer asked as he went through multiple scenarios in his head.

"Not yet give me a minute" his wife said as she concentrated on the crystal ball to find the one who infiltrated their perimeter.

Finally she said, "I found something, give me a sec to magnify" before being surprised at what she was seeing, as well as the other occupants in the room.

Standing in the middle of the forest was a purple haired woman in black clothing with a white skull mask on her face; this had surprised the four watching as they recognized who it was.

"Assassin?" Saber said as she and the others stared at the person depicted in the crystal ball, this made no sense, why was she here? Out in the open.

Kiritsugu thought the same as he surveyed the enemy, if Assassin was there, then her master couldn't be far behind.

Suddenly the servant stopped and shouted out-loud "I wish to speak to the master of Saber immediately, it is of the utmost importance" now this had dumbfounded the group as they had heard what she had to say.

After all, who heard of an Assassin that wonders out in the open like that, and declares her intension for all to hear?

Deciding that they might as well hear what she has to say, Kiritsugu said "Iri, have Saber go to her location and hear what she has to say" not even bothering to tell the servant herself.

After looking at the albino, Saber materialized her armor and headed for Assassins location.

(5 minutes later)

As the king of knights approached the Assassin, she noticed that there were several others in the trees near their location; if it was a trap it was a poorly planned one.

She then stopped near the servant of murder and said "what do you want, Assassin?"

Deciding on her next course of action, the purple haired killer said "I have a message from my master to yours" she replied holding an envelope in her hand.

"What?" Saber said surprised at the answer, now this was a bizarre outcome of events, first was an eighth servant being summoned, and now a master killing servant being used as a delivery girl.

"How do I know this is not just some trick to kill my master?" Saber said with narrowed eyes, after-all it wasn't impossible to hide a rune or a bomb in the letter that would explode as soon as the envelope was opened.

If that's how you feel, then feel free to open it to check" the Assassin said as Saber decided to heed the purple haired womans advice and open it her self.

After-all she was a heroic spirit with A rank endurance and A rank **Magic Resistance **something like a letter bomb wouldn't even phase her.

As he slowly opened the envelope, she was surprised by the fact that it wasn't booby trapped at all, which surprised the king of knights.

"I take it everything is fine now?" Assassin said as she stared at the shocked servant, "then I will take my leave" as the black wearing assassin dematerialized, leaving Arturia alone in the forest.

Deciding that she might as well take a closer look, the knight almost spluttered when she read the message.

(Back with team Einsbern)

When Saber had rejoined the group, they had a mixture of confusion and worry on their faces.

"What did the letter say?" irisviel said as she was handed the letter by Saber, only to gasp in shock as she read it.

"Iri, what is it?" Kiritsugu said to his wife who looked at him and said "its from Kotomine Kirei, he wants to meet you for lunch tomorrow at a Chinese restaurant called Koushuuensaikan Taizan , at 2pm."

This of caused the magus killer's eyes to widen in shock.

(In an unknown location of Fuyuki)

Tohsaka-Rin, 7-year-old daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka, Average one, and hair to her family's mage craft was having a bad day, no scratch that she was having the scariest day of her live.

Earlier during the day, she had noticed that her friend Kotone was missing from school, and considering the recent string of child kidnappings in the area around Fuyuki it didn't take a genius to figure out that the two events weren't unrelated.

So deciding to take matters into her own hands, she snuck out of her maternal grandparents house with some gems and a magic sensing compass, and a map of Fuyuki in order to look for her friend.

However finding her friend turned out to be much harder then expected, "huuugh" she sighed out loud as she crossed out another area she checked on her map, right now she had almost checked all of the areas in Shino and she still hadn't located her friend.

Even her magic locating compass that was given to her by her father as a gift wasn't much help as she was surrounded by strong mana signatures meaning that she didn't know which one to go to.

Sometimes she wished that she didn't live in one of the most magically saturated locations in Japan.

As she decided what to do next, she noticed a shooting star in the night sky "maybe if I make a wish, it will help me find Kotone" as he put her hands together to pray, she noticed that the star was getting clearer and clearer, then she saw that it was making strange zig-zag movements, which was completely out of the ordinary for a normal shooting star,

Finally the nail on the coffin was that it was heading straight towards her location.

Putting those thoughts aside in favor of fleeing for her dear life, Rin ran for dear life ungracefully fell when it landed a few feet from her.

She then coughed a few times as she got her Barings together in order to look at what just landed, and quite frankly she was absolutely speechless at what she was seeing.

The person or thing was a small creature that was about 69cm tall, was wearing black and grey clothing consisting of grey shoes with belts, and a grey and white jacket, and white gloves on its hands. It also had thin black fur with a thin tail, a black nose, and big round ears, all in all it looked like a big mouse.

At first Rin was sure she had seen it from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, deciding to check if it was okay she noticed the two things that it was holding.

The first was a blue star shaped crystal in its left hand that was hollow, as a lightning shaped symbol was in the middle of it. The second object it had was a strange looking sword where the guard appeared to be two shooting stars, while the blade was blue and decorated with stars, and the teeth had the shape of a crescent moon and a star.

Suddenly she heard it grown and almost jumped as she backed away, nervous whether it was hostile or not, it then got up and spoke "where am I?"

The creature then looked around until it spotted Rin and jumped, "huh who a you?" to which the Tohsaka stuttered, "that's what I want to know, who or what are you?" as she got some jewels ready.

The creature then sighed and muttered, "Jeez, so much for secrecy" before he said "don't worry, I'm not an enemy, I am very sorry to ask you this but do ya know where this is by any chance?"

Deciding to trust it to not try anything Rin said, "we're in the Shinto district of Fuyuki city, Japan" at the creature brightened up "really, that's great, at least I'm in the right place" he then noticed something that has been bugging him "say, what is someone like you doing out this late anyway"

At this Rin nervously said "its..its none of your business, why do you want to know anyway?" to which it replied "no reason, I was worried about your safety as its no place for a little girl your age to be out this late alone" he then walked up to her and said with those bright eyes in a friendly manner "so mind telling what's wrong?"

For some reason that the young magus could figure out, Rin felt that she could trust whoever it was, making her decision she inhaled and said "its my friend Kotone, lately she's been missing from school since yesterday and no ones seen her anywhere, there have also been a string of kidnappings around here involving children my age, so I'm worried that something had happened to her as there's no way the two events aren't unrelated, so I snuck out of my grandparents place in order to find her before its too late."

At this the creature's face frowned as he processed what he just heard "I see, thank you for telling me this miss" he then grabbed her hand and said "don't worry, I'll find your friend for you but for now I need to take you somewhere safe first."

At this Rin shouted "what? No I can't leave yet, Kotone's my friend, I can't abandon her like that, let me go with you" to which he shook his head and said "uh,uh its too dangerous, whoever has been kidnapping those children will most likely target you as well, so I need to take you someplace safe first"

"But I have something that will help" Rin pleaded as she held out her compass "This will let us pinpoint sources of prana nearby, and I know for a fact that the perpetrators have been using mage-craft in their crimes, so we can use it to find them" she then used the dreaded puppy dog eyes "pleeeese?"

At this mouse like creature had to choice but to relent and said with a sigh "Alright, you can come, but you have to promise me that you will do exactly what I tell you too, and to run if things get hectic, promise?" he then held out his hand to seal the deal.

With that settled, the Tohsaka hair shook its hand "promise" she then realized something and hit her forehead "silly me I almost forgot, my name is Tohsaka Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said while curtsying with the elegance of an hair of Tohsaka.

At this the mouse said, "very nice to meet you miss Tohsaka, I'm Mickey Mouse, but you can just call me Mickey"

As soon as she heard that name, Tohsaka Rin put the name together with his strangely familiar appearance in her mind and ungracefully dropped her compass in shock with her eyes wide as she recognized who she was looking at.

"Mickey…Mouse?"

(Meanwhile in the Shinto area of Fuyuki)

While team Einsbern was receiving an unexpected message, and Rin was meeting a fictional character in the flesh. Team Ventus was patrolling the streets of Fuyuki for any sign of the child-kidnapping Caster, but so far they haven't had any luck finding him.

"Ugh, where the hell is that bastard anyway?" Ven shouted in anger as he walked with Jeanne through an alleyway to find the mad servant before he strikes again.

"I don't know master" Saber said as he was also upset at not finding Caster, "for some reason my **Presence Detection **isn't working very well, its like he's masking his presence somehow"

"And it doesn't change the fact that you can't tell the difference between the servant signatures either" Ven said as reviewed what had happened after they left the church, first they patrolled the residential areas in case the child-kidnapper came snooping around there, but didn't have any luck, then they decided go cross the bridge into Shinto in order to check the Urban areas.

But so far they haven't had any luck.

"I'm very sorry master, I wish I could be of more help in locating Caster" Jeanne said to her master in sadness, to which the wind user replied "that's all right Saber, I know you're doing your best, but we'll find him eventually".

"But that's the thing, the longer he remains unfound, the more innocent children that will suffer at his hand, Gilles De Rais was my subordinate so its my responsibility to stop him before he strikes again." Jeanne said with finality.

"You know that's not true, you couldn't have known what would have happened to him after you died" Ven said encouraging his servant.

Earlier during their search, Ven had stopped by the local library in order to look up her servant's legend in order to get to know her better, but also to look up Gilles De Rais legend, although he was surprised to find the shutter destroyed, when he asked about it, the lady at the counter said that their was a break in the previous day, and only two books were stolen, which confused the keyblader as most thieves had a bigger stash of stolen goods when they rob a place.

Deciding to file that away for later, Ven decided to hit the books and found what he was looking for in the French hundred years war section, he then looked for books about Jeanne D' Arc and found out some interesting facts about his servant.

Jeanne D' arc was born 1412, in the town of Domrémy to Jacques d'Arc and Isabelle Romée, when she was 12, she experienced her first vision where she received a message from God telling her to drive back the English and take the Dauphin to Reims in order for him to be crowned king of France.

At the age of 16, she journeyed to the city of Vaucouleurs where she desired an audience with Count Robert de Baudricourt in order to visit the royal court in Chinon, needless to say she was turned away, but her persistence payed off as she was gained an audience, where she made a prediction about the war in which there would be a military reversal near Orléans.

After news of the front confirmed her prediction, she was given an audience at the royal court where she impressed the Dauphin after identifying him in a crowd of other nobles. After that she volunteered to assist in the battle of Orleans, which thanks to her **Revelation **skill, and her natural charisma lead the French army to victory.

From there she participated in future battles that turned the tide of the war against the English, at an unknown point of time she encountered Gilles de Rais, who was a general in the French army at the time, her efforts also lead the dauphin to be crowned king Charles VII of France.

However that came to an end when the Burgundians captured her at Compiègne. From there she was sold to the English who then put her on trial for heresy, after which she was pronounced gulty of witchcraft and sentenced to burn at the stake.

She was then executed at the town of Rouen on 30 May 1431 at age 19.

When Ven had asked Jeanne about that vision she supposedly had, she reluctantly replied that the message from God was actually a communication with ALAYA the spirit of humanity, who she thought was God at the time, and that she had stupidly prayed for the power to drive back the English from France, in exchange for her eternal service as a counter guardian after death.

However because she was revered and worshiped for her deeds during the hundred years war, she became a true heroic spirits and was outside ALAYA's reach, though she still answers the call due to her connection to the counter force.

Deciding to look for information on Caster next he found a book in the hundred years war section again, Gilles De Rais was a nobleman who served in the French army from 1427 to 1435 and had fought alongside Jeanne D' Arc when she was still alive, however that had ended when Jeanne was executed by the English for the crime of witchcraft.

This event has triggered Gilles De Rais descent into madness as he dabbled in the occult to find a way to bring Jeanne back to life, and participated in a series of child murders before being caught and hanged in 1440.

After this Ven left the library with his servant and continued his search, which brings us to their present predicament.

"Besides, its not easy seeing someone you care about become a different person" Ventus said with his head down as he thought about his friend Terra, "at any rate we better pick up the pace, after all that madman's not going to just sit there waiting for us to find him"

Although considering Caster fixation on Jeanne, he'll probably find them, whether this is a good or bad thing is up to debate.

As the keyblader walked through an alleyway to check the more seedy areas of the city, black lightning that erupted from above suddenly interrupted him as it struck the ground in front of him.

"What the hell?" he shouted as Jeanne went in front of him in a defensive position, then a figure landed where the lightning struck as it spoke "nice to see your enjoying your little detour, idiot"

Then as the dust settled the sight of someone he rather wouldn't see again emerged, as it was a masked boy about his age greeted Ven, who was wearing a black and red bodysuit.

"Vanitas?!" Ven said as he summoned his **Lost Memory **keyblade on reflex in order to get into a defensive position.

"Nice to see you too Ventus" the named masked boy sarcastically said as he summoned his **Void Gear **keyblade.

"Ven, do you now this person?" Jeanne asked as she eyed the dark keyblade wielder with narrowed eyes, as she could tell the he wasn't a normal opponent.

"Yeah, I know him alright, long story short he's a keyblade wielder just like me, except he uses his for evil, and that even mentioning the stuff he got up to in the worlds I visited before" Ventus replied back as he surveyed the dark keyblader in front of him.

Lots of different thoughts occurred in his head that ranged from 'how did he get here' and 'who sent him?' but he pushed those thoughts aside as he eyed the person in front of him.

Suddenly as Ventus and Vanitas got ready to charge at each over, a scream knocked them out of their concentration, "what the hell was that?" Ven said as he looked at his servant in worry.

"Master, I'm sensing two servants nearby in that direction, it could be Caster" Jeanne said while in battle mode as she pointed in the direction her senses were telling her where Caster was.

At this Ventus had to make a decision now, he could concentrate on Vanitas first and get that over and done with, but then they would be too late to save the kids that Caster had in his clutches.

So making his decision Ven said "Saber, do you know where those servants are?" to which Jeanne replied, "I do" at this the keyblader continued "good, I want you to go on ahead and save that kid before its too late"

Surprised at this Jeanne replied "but Ven what about you?" at this Ven said "don't worry, I can take him, now go before its too late" he said gesturing her to get going.

Deciding to trust her master with this the Maiden of Orleans decided to trust her master with this as she ran past Vanitas to the direction of that scream.

"Good riddance, I thought she would never leave" Vanitas said as he got into a fighting stance and eyed his opponent behind that mask of his.

"She's strong enough to handle Caster on her own, I'll probably just be in the way" he then also got into a fighting stance as he eyed his dark opponent "you on the other hand, I can take on just fine"

"Oh really, sure you're not overestimating yourself, after all if it wasn't for that mouse I would have had you that time" Vanitas said as Ven shot back " I'm stronger then I was back then, things will be different now"

"Indeed, you are at least a little better then last time, and you won't have that mouse to bail you out this time" he then smirked behind his mask as he said "now why don't we end the pleasantries and get this over with already" as he charged towards the wind user.

At this Ven said, "bring it" as he to ran towards at the advancing Vanitas ready to beat the ever-loving crap out of him.

(Ten minutes earlier)

As she walked along the street with her companion into tow, Rin Tohsaka could honestly say that today was the strangest day she ever had in her life, and considering she was the daughter of a magus, and was almost eaten by a 'book' of all things, that was saying something.

After-all it wasn't everyday you meet a popular fictional character in the flesh, heck she used to watch the Mickey Mouse cartoons with Sakura before she was sent to the Matou's, so seeing the familiar round-eared mouse walk in front of her was about as surreal as you can get.

"Rin, what does your compass say?' Mickey said to the young magus he was guarding, at this the Tohsaka looked at her compass and noticed that the arrow was pointing at a closed restaurant " I got something, there's a really strong signature coming from that building" she said pointing at the food joint.

As the two of them got closer they could hear voices coming from inside, at this Mickey sternly said, "okay, Rin I'm going to check inside, stay close to me no matter what" the mouse king and the young magus stealthily walked toward the side entrance and entered the establishment.

What they saw in a corner confirmed their suspicions on who was responsible for the kidnappings as there was a pair of men standing with a group of children who were sitting in a corner motionless and with empty eyes, as if they were like dolls.

Suddenly the first person that was an orange haired man said "Cooool, got to say Bluebeard this is one fine haul we've done tonight, so when are we going to use them as material for our art."

The second person that was a robed man with fish like eyes said, "I'm afraid that would have to wait Ryuunosuke, I need these children for when I greet my maiden later on tonight, we can always gather more children for our art" at this Uryuu said "huh, oh man, alright big guy but can I at least watch what you are planning at least?"

To which the mad servant replied with "Of course master, far be it from me to deny you the chance to witness my maidens divine majesty in all its glory" after he said this the two spies in the corner had only one thing to say about Caster.

"This guy is nuts" they thought in unison as the youngest of the two noticed a familiar face in the captive group "Kotone?" Rin thought, as it was indeed the brown haired girl that she set out to save.

As Rin stared at her friend, Mickey held her back, gesturing her not to do anything rash, as there was not only a servant there, but a group of child hostages that needed saving, meaning that they needed a plan.

At this the king of Disney castle went through his head of any spells he knew off that would help in this situation, any big flashy attacks might hit the kids so they were out, he then thought of a spell he knew of that would help.

Since the kids were under some sort of spell, it would make sense to dispel the spell over them first, the surprise at the captive group coming back to awareness should distract the kidnappers long enough for Mickey to blind

"Rin, can you hear me?" Mickey whispered to his companion as she nodded before continuing, I'm going to make a big distraction in order to catch those two off guard, when I tell you "now", I want you to close your eyes so you don't get caught in my light spell, okay?"

After hearing Mickey's plan, the hair of Tokiomi nodded her head in acceptance and silently prayed that this would work.

Then in a flash of light, Mickey summoned his keyblade, though because he was so close to Rin, she accidentally touched the mystical weapon with her hand, receiving a faint glow from the blade in return.

Of course Mickey was too busy concentrating on his spell to notice and chose to put his plan in motion** "Dispel" **he whispered as the magecraft verse worked its magic and caused the kids in the group to suddenly come alive in activity.

"What?" Caster said as the spell he used on the children had suddenly disappeared, at this Uryuu said "hey big guy, was this your doing?" to which Gilles replied of course not" he fore the both of them heard someone shout "Rin, close your eyes now."

At this Caster shrieked "Who's there?" looking at the voice only to stare at what he was seeing, as it was a small mouse like creature aiming a key like weapon at him.

"Take this you monster!" Mickey said as he shouted, "**Flash" **as the room was engulfed in a blinding light.

"Aaaagh!" Both master and servant shrieked as they were blinded by the light based spell that Mickey unleashed from his keyblade before he said to Rin "Rin hurry, get to the kids, I'll cover you.

At which he then said **"Bind" **which called white chains from his weapon to bind the two villains in place as Rin ran to Kotone and said "Kotone, are you alright?"

To which the scared shitless girl cried out "Rin, is that you" as Mickey not only blinded Caster and his master, but also some of the kids who were looking, including Kotone,

At her question Rin replied "yes its me, now I don't have much time so I want you to do exactly as I say alright?" at this the normal kid decided that she might as well comply " okay what is it you want me to do?"

To which Rin held her hand and said "I want you to hold my hand for as long as possible and don't let go" she then turned to the other kids and shouted "that goes for the rest of you too, make sure to hold the hands of the people in front and never let go, and hurry we don't have much time" Rin said as she dragged Kotone to the exit, with the rest of the kids in tow.

"Stop" Cater shrieked as he struggled with the binds, even though he had D rank strength, the binds that were restraining him could hold someone with B rank strength, and that the servant didn't have the **Magic Resistance **skill meant he had to resort to his noble phantasm.

"Rin hurry, my binds won't hold for long," Mickey said as he followed the escaping group out of the restaurant as the vision of Gilles and his master returned, only to see their prized sacrifices escape.

"Nooooooo" Caster shouted as he summoned **Parilati's Spellbook **and used it to dispel the chains before he watched as the escaping group ran outside into the street.

As Uryuu got his bearings together, he then commented, "hey big guy, was I seeing things, or did I really see a giant talking mouse earlier" at which Caster looked at him in anger before sneering "not now Ryuunosuke, we need to go after those thieves first"

Then he went into the kitchen to meet the corpses of the staff that were working in the restaurant earlier as he raised his book "but first we need to call some help"

(Outside in a nearby alleyway)

"Keep going, whatever you do don't look back" Mickey shouted as he ran with the successfully rescued kids as he and Rin lead them to the nearest police station they could come up with.

However as they were leading the kids through an alleyway, a strange octopus like creature with sharp teeth and a mouth emerged from the darkness to strike at the group.

"Aaaaaaagh" one of the girls screamed in fright before Mickey shouted **"Thundaga" **at the aquatic demon, shooting a yellow stream of lightning that fried it to a crisp.

However another one was lying in wait and was about to strike at the group when a bunch of flying bugs flew from an alleyway and continued to maul at the Denison of the deep.

At which point the fleeing group looked towards where the bugs came from, only to see a man in a purple jacket, with his hood obscuring his face.

"Rin, is that you?" the voice said as the Tohsaka recognized the voice "Uncle Kariya?" before running to him and hugging him as she was glad to see a familiar face, seeing her friend approach a complete stranger to her, Kotone asked "Rin, do you know him?"

At this Rin answered "uh, huh, this is Kariya Matou, he's an old friend of my mum, but I call him uncle Kariya cause its convenient, and that I've known him since I was little."

Deciding to interrupt, the master of Berserker said "Rin, what are you doing here out this late?" he then looked at the gathered group of kids "and why are there a bunch of children with you?"

"I believe I can answer that" Mickey said as he walked to the grown man, at which point Kariya was staring at the mouse in complete surprise, "you see, Rin here was out looking for his missing friend Kotone who was missing from school, and met me along the way, I told her it was too dangerous but she stubbornly insisted she come along, then as we entered a restaurant that was the hiding place of the kidnappers, we came across the kids that they had taken from their homes, so left with no other choice, I restrained them while Rin led the kids out of the building and into safety, which is where you came in."

As Kariya listened to Mickey's explanation, he began to paint a full picture of what happened, it seemed as if Rin and her new friend had stumbled upon one of Casters lairs during one of his kidnapping sprees, and had managed to walk away from it without any injuries, while he wanted to tell Rin off for doing something so dangerous and reckless, he supposed that would have to wait as they wasn't safe yet.

"I see, well then you have my thanks for looking after her, Mr.?" at that point the king of Disney Castle introduced himself " the names Mickey Mouse, but you can just call me Mickey."

Having recognized the name and the appearance, the master of Berserker's eyes widened at seeing a fictional character in the flesh.

However before he could process this info, more of those aquatic creatures arrived with Caster in tow.

"There you are rodent" Gilles de Rais shouted as he eyed the mouse in hate at having stolen his sacrifices "how dare you steal my beloved sacrifices to win over my maiden, for that you will pay with your life" he finished as he directed the monsters to close in on the group, at which point Kariya decided to do the only thing necessary in order for them to stay alive.

"Berserker" he shouted as the black knight materialized in front of the kids, who were frightened at the menacing figure.

"Keep those monsters busy, and slay Caster while your at it" with the chain around his leash released, the mad knight roared in fury as he leapt at the creatures ready to tare them apart. At seeing the menacing figure in front of him, the insane mind of Gilles De Rais.

"So, you have appeared in this war as well black prince, well this indeed an excellent opportunity take my revenge against you" the Caster said in hate as he revealed his noble phantasm "now feast your eyes on the might of Gilles De Rais, as I send my minions against you for the glory of France"

However what he didn't realize during his rant was that Berserker had completely ignored the servant, as he was busy tearing through the monsters Caster summoned with his bare hands.

"Roooooooar" he shouted as he grabbed one monsters tentacle and swung it around like a club, before ripping it in half. Deciding that they overstayed their welcome, Kariya shouted "Mickey, lets go, help me get the children to safety while Berserker holds them off"

At this the king of Disney castle replied "Alright" as he followed the master of berserker and the kids in the opposite direction of the fight.

However they were not getting away scot free as some of Casters minions chased after them, only to be blasted my Mickey's lightning magic, as they were sure they were safe, the mouse said to Kariya "thank you very much for your help, I don't know what we would have done without you"

"Its alright, I'm just glad that we managed to get these kids to safety, now how about we get these kids to a nearby police station, so we can drop them off and call it a day" the Matou asked the mouse king as Mickey replied "Sure"

Rin who had been silent until now had a lot of thoughts through her head, first was the black knight that her uncle called, and then there was those markings on his hand, which meant only one thing.

Kariya Matou was a master in the Holy Grail war, meaning that he was her father's enemy.

(Meanwhile back at the smack down between Cater and Berserker)

Caster had to admit in his deranged mind that he was in trouble as Berserker tore through his summoned minions with a metal golf club of all things, as he had grabbed one from the bags of rubbish in the alleyway corner, and before that was a slab of wood before it broke.

Of course the good side to this situation was that the mad servant couldn't keep this up forever, as Berserkers were notorious for being prana hogs that such their masters dry in minutes, then there was his noble phantasm **Parilati's Spellbook **which let him summon an endless supply of demons to do his bidding, provided that sacrifices are procured before hand.

Normally he would had used the children he kidnapped for this, however because they were rescued from his clutches, he had to resort to the corpses of dead workers from the restaurant he 'procured' earlier, and he can summon more minions from the corpses of his previous summons, combine that with the fact that his book was a prana battery, and he had an almost endless army of monsters at his beck and call.

Meaning it was only a matter of time before Berserker fell before the endless assault of Casters minions.

Suddenly just as he was ordering his minions to finish the black knight off, a shout from above happened as the voice got closer "Caster!" it said as the figure descending from above landed near Berserker as the figure glared at Caster who was looking at her In utter joy and happiness.

"My maiden, you have come" Caster said in joy as he looked at the revealed figure of Jeanne D' Arc, who drew her sword ready for battle.

**I do not own the characters associated with this fic, Kingdom hearts and Fate zero are the property of Square enix, Disney, and Type-moon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear viewers epicgamer484 here, and welcome to the seventh chapter of Fate/ keyblade of wind, the only decent kingdom hearts/fate crossover fic on the site, this chapter will cover the three- way fight between Saber Jeanne, Caster, and Berserker, as well as cover the Ventus vs Vanitas battle. Also to answer reviewers opinion, yes Rin did in-fact have the keyblade inheritance ceremony accidentally performed on her, and will have a role in the sequel.**

**I must admit that writing fight scenes aren't one of my strong points, but I tried to be as true to the characters personalities as possible.**

**So anyways, please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7- the third night**

As she stared at the two servants in front of her, Jeanne d' arc, the maiden of Orleans, national hero of France, and servant Saber of the Holy Grail war thought that maybe this wasn't the brightest of ideas.

Granted she did hear a girl scream earlier, so she had dashed towards the source of the noise as fast as she could on her masters orders, only to discover two of the most insane servants in the war fight each over in the middle of an alleyway.

So in accordance with the new rules of the war, Jeanne hoped to seek an alliance with the black knight and take down Caster, lest he strike again and put more innocent lives at risk.

Of course, that plan would only work if berserker doesn't attack her first.

"My holy virgin" caster said in delusional happiness at the new arrival "you have come for me, to think that my love for you has transcended time and space that the universe itself would deliver you to me at this very moment" he ranted in a delusional fantasy.

"But alas, I must apologise that I unfortunately didn't make prior arrangements for your arrival, as I was unfortunately robbed by a demon with round ears, and that the **black prince** here had chosen to impede me" Caster said with venom in his voice as he pointed accusingly at Berserker.

Now this had confused Jeanne, as she didn't think that the person standing next of her was actually the **black prince** of England.

Edward of Woodstock, hair of the throne of England, and a hero of the hundred years war who's exploits earned him the title of **Black prince**, however Jeanne wasn't convinced that the black servant was really Edward of Woodstock because of two reasons:

First was that their was no historical record of Edward ever going insane, as he was a brilliant military leader and tactician, then their was the undeniable fact that Edward lived between 1330 to 1376, while Jeanne's legend happened around the 1430's so there was no way for them to have meet.

Meaning that Caster in his delusional mind must have connected the two heroic spirits due to their similarities.

"So please wait there Jeanne while I first deal with him first" Cater then said as he looked at Berserker ready to fight the black knight, however Jeanne had heard enough and said "I'm afraid I cannot do that Caster, you see there is an unexpected change in the rules of the war as a result of your actions"

"Due to your blatant use of magic to kidnap and kill innocent children from their beds, the supervisor has ordered all the other servants to cease combat for the time being and concentrate on eradicating you from the war."

She then drew her sword and said "So I will instead aid berserker in destroying you so that you don't harm anyone again" after hearing this Caster looked at her with awe and said, "Ah Jeanne, to think that your nobility was so vast that you would aid your most hated enemy in order to strike me down."

He then held the book made of human skin _**Prelati's **_**Spellbook **in his hand and ranted out loud "Very well, if that is how you feel, then I must stand my ground if I am to free you of gods torment, after all who will save you if not your most loyal servant Gilles de Rais."

"Enough of your deluded dribble Caster, draw your weapon so that I may give you an warriors death, instead of the mad dog that you have become" Jeanne said as she readied herself for battle.

Only to stop and turn to the other servant in the alley that was directing an unhealthy amount of killing intent at her "Berserker?" she asked in concern before the mad dog shook violently and roared "**Grreeaaaaaaaaaaaargh" **to the heavensas he swong his **knight of honor **infused golf club at Saber.

The maiden of Orleans managed to block in time before having to parry a second blow "What's going on? Why is Berserker attacking me?" she frantically thought as she dodged and parried the mad knights blows.

As she continued to parry Berserkers seemingly endless assault, Jeanne noticed three facts about how the black knight fought, first: the blows he was making were aimed at vital areas of the human body, second: he was swing that golf club as if he was holding a long sword, and third was that his stance had zero opening for her to exploit.

These three facts pointed out that Berserker was fighting with a level of skill that should be impossible when he's under the affect of **Mad enchantment, **yet he was clearly showing skills that could only be achieved with years of training.

Then there was that golf club he was using, which by all means should have been cut to pieces when it came into contact with **Fierbois's **edge yet it didn't, meaning that the black prana that was emanating from Berserkers hands must allow anything he grabs to be able to compete with noble phantasms.

Suddenly, she was ripped out of her thoughts as the mad knight punched her just below her breasts with his free hand after his sword arm as blocking Saber's sword, "ghyaaaah" Saber coughed out as she grabbed the injured area before Berserker backed off and channeled prana into his makeshift weapon.

Berserkers **knight of honor **abilitywas an A++ noble phantasm that allowed anything he grabbed to become a D rank noble phantasm, and wield it like he had been fighting with it all his life, even the weapons of other heroic spirits can be used by Berserker thanks to this ability.

However there are a few restrictions to this power, first was that anything he grabbed has to be conceptionally usable as a weapon, meaning that cars, planes and other modes of transport were out, unless they had weapons mounted on them, then he would be able to ride them with the equivalent of A rank riding.

The ability he was using now was a function called **Broken Phantasm,** which lets a servant overcharge their weapon with prana in order to raise its rank by 1, at the cost of destroying the weapon after use.

However since Berserker can turn anything he grabs into a noble phantasm, he can abuse this power to its fullest extent.

With his overcharging the golf club in his hands completed, he then threw the makeshift weapon at Saber like a boomerang, sensing with her** Revelation **skill that the make shift projectile was dangerous, Jeanne dodged it only to be flung back from the resulting explosion that sent her flying into a nearby alleyway.

"Jeeaaannnne!" Caster shouted in horror as he saw his holy goddess being attacked by the black knight, to which he shouted in hate "how dare you, how dare you attack my virgin goddess with your cowardly ways Black prince" before he stretched out his hand to his summoned creatures "My minions, by my command attack the mad dog with all your might, leave nothing remaining."

At his command, the inter-dimensional monsters Caster summoned heeded his command and advanced on the Black knight that was chasing Jeanne and latched on to him trying to sink their teeth into his armor, only for Berserker to grab the monsters and rip them off one by one and throw them into the other group of enemies.

Saber, deciding that the Black knight had to be put down before he caused any more trouble readied her sword in an overhead stance and charged at Berserker while he was preoccupied with the aquatic monsters of Caster.

Only for him to grab a lid from a nearby trashcan, and use it as a makeshift shield as he blocked Jeanne's attack, before pushing her sword back and swung his bin lid at Saber (like Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4).

"**ARRRRTTTTUURRRR" **Berserker shouted as he swung his weapon at Jeanne with the strength and ferocity of a demigod suddenly as she heard him shout, "why did he call me Arthur?" she frantically thought before a light bulb lit up in Jeanne's head.

"Could he have mistaken me for the king of knights?" the maiden of Orleans thought out in exasperation, after-all the idea of Jeanne d' arc being mistaken for King Arthur was simply laughable, even if they looked disturbingly alike, but if that was true then Berserker had to have been someone who had known King Arthur in life.

However she can think about it later when a mad knight wielding a dustbin lid of all things isn't attacking her, suddenly as she was blocking each of Berserker blows, she didn't even notice the horde of Casters minions approaching her position from behind.

"Damn" Jeanne cursed as she realized that she was being attack from both sides, Berserker in front, and the aquatic minions of Caster from behind.

"I was too careless" Jeanne said as she surveyed her situation, she could either concentrate on taking out the Aquatic demons first, but that would leave her wide open for Berserkers attack, the same situation would happen but in reverse if she attacked Berserker.

However there was a third option she had, her second noble phantasm **La Pucelle: Crimson holy woman, **a trump card that uses the very flames of her execution in an attack like fashion.

There are three forms to this power; the first is an Anti-unit ability that covers **Fierbois **in holy flames that deal A rank fire damage with each hit, the second ability is an Anti-army power that launches a semi-circle of flames from her sword and engulf the enemy.

And its final ability is her final phantasm that fires a blast of concentrated Anti-fortress flames at the enemy, but at the cost of her life.

The ability she was going to use was the Anti army one to wipe-out Casters in one fell swoop, and concentrate her attacks on Berserker, however there were two flaws in this plan.

The first was that the aquatic monsters could somehow multiply from the corpses of their predecessor, meaning that even though she destroys one, two more takes its place.

Then there was the heavy toll using **La Pucelle **does to her, as using it burns her as well depending on the power used, meaning she would be able to defeat one foe, but will be too weakened to fight the other.

Of course her **Saint **skill could heal the damage over time, but in a battle like this every second counts. So left with no other choice Jeanne prepared her noble phantasm and prayed for the best.

"Lord, please watch over me in my hour of need" Jeanne prayed as she prepared to unleash **La Pucelle's **power before Berserker closed in, only to stop as she sensed another Servant materializing from above "What?" she thought out loud as a familiar black haired spearman in a tight bodysuit dropped from above and used his red spear to cut Berserkers weapon.

"That's quite enough servant Berserker," the newcomer said out loud as he swung his yellow lance at the black knight, who backed off at having his weapon destroyed "I don't know what is going through that insane mind of yours Berserker, but I think that attacking your temporary allies is considered very un-rude".

"Lancer? Is that you, what are you doing here?" Jeanne said out loud as she eyed the new servant in suspicion, to which the knight of Fianna replied "My master had ordered me to seek out Caster in order to eliminate him from the war, and during my search I had stumbled upon this little tussle you were having with Berserker"

"Its not my fault if that is what you are implying" the maiden of Orleans said in exasperation "Berserker suddenly attacked me when I appeared to aid him in his fight against Caster and his minions, based on what I can gather from his speech, he seems to have me confused with the king of knights"

Now this was interesting information to Lancer, as it was a clue to Berserkers identity "really? A lovely young maiden like yourself being mistaken for the legendary king of Britain, now there's a first" Lancer jokingly replied to which Jeanne said "very funny, but don't you think we have more important matters to attend to".

To which the pair looked at Caster, who was gritting his teeth in rage and scratched out "Who the hell are you interloper? And why are you talking with my holy goddess in that tone."

At this Lancer looked at Jeanne and said "Saber, do you happen to know this madman?"

When she had heard the servants question, the maiden of Orleans replied without taking her eyes off Caster "something like that, you see that man's identity is Gilles de Rais, a former war veteran of the hundred years war between England and France, and a serial killer involved in the black arts who killed hundreds of women and children before his death"

This had surprised Lancer, as the grail had provided him with info on Caster after hearing his true name, he then thought in exasperation about how the grail could let such a….. Monster enter the grail war, then as he thought about Sabers connection to the French serial killer, Caster said, "I'm deeply moved that you know of my exploits my dear maiden, after all it was your cruel betrayal by god that set me on my crusade against he who had taken you from me"

At this Jeanne glared at him and said, "Don't you dare rationalize your actions like that Bluebeard, after-all you are a sinner who tortured countless innocents in order to further your sick sense of pleasure, how the hell is that a crusade?"

"But Jeanne, I did all for you" Gilles de Rais pleaded in his defense "When you were burned at the stake for witchcraft after everything you had done for France, I tried everything I could to bring you back, even using almost all of my inheritance to the point of bankruptcy in order to fund François Prelati's mage-craft experiments in the slim chance that it could bring you back, I had even conducted experiments of my own on occasion but with little success."

As Jeanne and Lancer listened in Caster continued "I realized then that I was beyond the point of no return when I killed my first innocent, but it was alright because if it meant bringing you back from gods clutches then I was willing to burn in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity."

"However no matter what I did, no matter how many I sacrificed you didn't come back to life, even worse was that I wasn't even punished by God at all for my sins, then when I was finally caught and hanged for my crimes I thought that I would finally be judged by the almighty for my sins"

His face only showed remorse when he continued "except that when I finally died I wasn't struck down by god at all, in-fact because my actions had technically benefited humanity in the long run, I had ascended to a heroic-spirit and entered the throne of heroes."

He then slowly smiled as he looked at a shell shocked Saber "It was at that point that I came to a enlightening realization, you see God doesn't care about his believers at all, that he is in-fact a cruel, sadistic deity like the gods of old, who is contempt to simply observe the cruel manipulations he causes without a single thought towards the consequences."

He then stretched out his hand and widened his fish like eyes as he said to Jeanne "So you see my holy virgin, God is not deserving of your loyalty nor any of his believers, so I aim to use the grail to bring the all-father down from his high pedestal and show everyone that his time is over."

As Caster sprouted out his madness, the maiden of Orleans mind was in shock of Gilles de Rais confession for his actions, "Was this all my fault?" it was an absurd conclusion she came up with but in a way it made sense, Gilles had admired Jeanne when she was alive, but when she died he had fell into madness trying to resurrect her, even when he had died his fame as both a war hero of the hundred years war and an infamous serial killer had ensured him a place in the throne of heroes, allowing him to be summoned in the holy grail war.

So in a way she was partially responsible for the victims that caster killed, past and present.

However she was shaken out of these thoughts as Lancer patted her on the shoulder and said "don't let his honey filled words deceive you Saber, Caster chose the path he walked of his own volition, if you truly fell responsible for his actions, then vanquish him so he doesn't hurt anyone ever again"

After hearing Lancer's motivating speech, Jeanne came to a decision and straightened out her mind "thank you Lancer, that was very unbecoming of me"

"You're welcome" the knight of Fianna replied, as the two of them saw Caster glaring at the male servant with his eyes widened before screeching "how dare you speak to my goddess like that fallen knight, Jeanne is mine and mine alone so leave us be."

"I don't know what kind of twisted notion of love that you've developed, but I can think of two things that are wrong with that statement, first is that Saber is a perfectly independent woman, so she can think for herself" Lancer shoot back.

He then twirled **Gae Dearg **and **Gae Buidhe **in a battle position before continuing "the second reason is that you won't be around long enough to pursue her monster"

At this Caster shouted to the heavens in animalistic rage and roared "minions, attack that heathen now!" as he held **Prelati's Spellbook** to direct his summoned creatures to attack Lancer.

Only for Jeanne to cut each one in half as they approached "Lancer, I'll deal with these demons myself, you just concentrate on Berserker" she said as she pointed at the mentioned Black knight, who was fighting more of Casters minions.

Blinking at Sabers request Lancer decided to relent since he technically was the better match to take on Berserker "alright but be careful" Diamund said in worry as he eyed the monsters Jeanne cut down regenerate into two more copies "something tells me this could take a while.

"So it would seem" the maiden of Orleans replied as the two of them waged war on their respective opponents.

(Meanwhile with Ventus)

While Jeanne was fighting a two on two fight with Lancer against Caster and Berserker, Ven was busy crossing blades with his dark half Vanitas, as they strike, parried, shocked and fired against each over, and blocked each overs attacks.

Then just as Ventus threw his keyblade against the dark keyblader, the weapon suddenly went straight through the masked boys body, as Ven blocked Vanitas counterattack from behind causing the previous image to vanish.

"You've gotten better Ventus" the masked boy said as he tried to break the tie between the two "thanks, I've been practicing" Ven wittingly remarked as he used his other hand to press against Vanitas strong-arm strength.

"Still that strength won't save you, you want to know why" the masked boy said as he retracked his keyblade and proceeded to strike Vens with heach blow getting stronger with each hit "because I'm better then you in every possible way" before channeling the power of darkness in his last hit.

Only for Ven to suddenly vanish as he heard "yeah, keep telling yourself that" as he felt Vens keyblade strike his helmet, causing him to clutch his helmet and cursed "you son of a " but never got to finish as the keyblader of wind raised his weapon to the sky and shouted "**Salvation**" as pillars of light materialized around him, and healed the wounds he go earlier before.

"aaaaarrrgh" Vanitas shouted as the pillars of light sent him flying towards a nearby wall, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process, "did that get him?" Ven thought but seriously doubted that was all it took to finish Vanitas off.

As if to answer his thoughts, a person could be seen in the dust cloud, when it cleared the wind user could clearly see his dark twin in one piece, but with a few key differences.

First was that Vanitas had blood all over his body suit, and second was that his helmet was gone, revealing a yellow eyed boy with spiky black hair, at that point Vanitas spat out some blood and said "that bloody hurt you bastard"

"That was the point" Ven replied as he saw Vanitas cast **Curaga **to heal his wounds, minus the helment which didn't seem to phase the black haired man in the slightest.

"Though I got to admit that we didn't expect this amount of progress in such a short amount of time" Vanitas admitted as this had caught Ventus interest "wait a minute, we? Whom else are you talking about?"

"Don't be idiot Ventus, I'm talking about your old teacher, and my master Xehanort" Vanitas replied annoyingly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Master Xehanort?" Ventus thought out loud as he suddenly remembered what his old teacher told him at the Bad Lands.

"Ah, so you have started to realize…what you have lost, oh but not for good"

"You had to loose in order to find, now it can be all yours again, but if you reach out and take it"

"Reclaim the part that left you, fight with him, clash with him, pure light against pure darkness to forge the ultimate key"

"The **χ-blade****" **

Ventus then realized at this point that everything on his journey so far (minus the grail war) was engineered by Xehanort in order to get Ventus and Vanitas to fight, in order to create the forbidden weapon of legend.

"The **χ-blade" **Ventus thought out loud as he looked at his dark half in realization "that's what this is about, isn't it, you want to rejoin with me in order to form the **χ-blade **from our hearts, isn't that right Vanitas"

After hearing Vens realization of Xehanorts plan "Heh, glad to see that you're not a total idiot Ventus"

From the black haired boys admittance Ven suddenly realized that everything that happened to him over the last week made sense now, from the masked bastard goading him into fleeing home to find Terra, to finding various **Unversed **in different worlds, to master Eraqus suddenly trying to kill him.

"So that's why" Ven thought in sadness as he was still hurt by the sudden betrayal of both his mentor and father, Eraqus most likely heard about Xehanorts plan to create the **χ-blade** and tried to kill Ventus in order to halt the dark masters plan by destroying one of the components for the forbidden weapons creation.

After all what was the like of one insignificant boy to the safety of the entire multi-verse.

"But what the hell is the **χ-blade **anyway?" Ven said to Vanitas, demanding answers from the black haired youth one way or another, to which the dark keyblader replied, "Fine, if your so interested about our destiny then I'll tell you" Vanitas replied as he suddenly summoned his weapon.

"Tell me Ventus, what do you know about the keyblade" at the black haired youths unexpected question, the light user said "well, I know a fact it can open any lock, allows one to use magic, and makes an excellent sword"

At his light half's basic reply Vanitas said "very good, but I'm afraid that you've only scratched the surface, you see the keyblade is only a copy of the original" at this the wind user was stunned as looked at his weapon "this is only a copy?" he thought out loud before Vanitas continued "correct, you see these almighty weapons pale in comparison to the original, as the name isn't even right, for the 'Key' in Keyblade is a false interpretation"

He then paused for dramatic presentation before saying "it's actually supposed to be called **χ, **an ancient letter that mean ends and beginnings."

At this Ven came to a realization and said, "You mean?"

"That's right, the keyblade is really just a copy, an imitation of the **χ-blade, **an almighty weapon whose true purpose is to unlock the heart of all worlds, Kingdom hearts to be exact." Vanitas replied.

"During the period of the keyblade war, many warriors had fought each over in order acquire the light within kingdom hearts for themselves, and the weapon that unlocks it, however during the battle the** χ-blade **was destroyed and Kingdom hearts was forever lost in the darkness."

After hearing the black haired boys explanation, Ventus said "Is that why you're tying to revive the **χ-blade**, so you and Xehanort can acquire it for themselves"

"Yes and no" Vanitas admitted much to Vens confusion "you see I couldn't care less about kingdom hearts, but once the key to kingdom hearts is revived, then many people will gather to acquire the light of Kingdom Hearts and the keyblade war will begin anew, after all what better way to spread chaos and misery."

This was the truth of Vanitas intensions for the **χ-blades **creation as because he had a heart of pure darkness, he found pleasure in other peoples suffering and misery, much like a certain priest that shall not be named.

And what better event to spread such misery then the Keyblade War.

"You sick twisted bastard" came Ventus reply as he heard his dark half's intensions for creating the **χ-blade, **to whichVanitas replied "thank you" as he raised his keyblade back into a battle position.

"So what happens now?" Ventus question came as he placed his keyblade in a reverse grip as he eyed his opponent.

"What happens is that I kill you right here as you've outlived your usefulness" came the dark keybladers reply as this shocked Ven.

"Wait hang on a second, I thought you said that you needed me to form the **χ-blade **with you, whats with the sudden change of plans" came Ventus confused reply.

To which Vanitas answered with "hey I'm just as shock as you are when I heard it, but apparently your little detour threw a monkey wench in master Xehanort's plan, so he decided to go with plan B."

"And what pray tell is plan B anyway" Ven asked curious at his former mentors motives.

"The creation of the **χ-blade **using its original components" Vanitas answered which got Ven even more confused "you see when the forbidden weapon was destroyed, it split into 7 hearts of pure light, and thirteen hearts of darkness, that whole pure heart of light and pure heart of darkness bullcrap was a shortcut Xehanort devised based on his research on the subject"

It was at this point that Ven remembered something master Eraqus told him Terra and Aqua about the various worlds, and including a description of the seven princesses of heart, who were said to have no darkness in their hearts whatsoever.

"The seven princesses" Ven said in realization "You're planning to use the seven princesses of heart to form the **χ-blade,** that's what you and Xehanort are planning you bastard"

"Bingo, you've hit the nail right on the head, since my master no longer needs your heart, he decided to go with his original plan of using the seven princesses to form the** χ-blade**" Vanitas replied as the wind user came to a decision.

Remembering Snow white, Cinderella, and Aurora that he had previously met on his journey, he resolved to do everything in his power to stop Xehanort and keep the princesses out of harms way.

"Vanitas, thanks for telling me this, because I now know what I need to do now" the keyblader Ven said as he continued "after I finish with this stupid war, I'm going to find Terra and Aqua, and together we're going to stop you and Xehanort for good" he said his declaration as he prepared for battle.

"You can try idiot" Vanitas said as he also prepared to fight his light half, however before they can continue, a voice from the darkness whispered "Scalp" as silver tentacles speed towards Ventus and his opponent, who both managed to dodge in time.

"Oh now what!" the wind user angrily shouted out as he was greeted by a unfamiliar blond haired man in noble clothing and a silver blob next to him, "greetings eighth master, I am quite fortunate to find you here tonight" the man coldly said to Ven as the keyblader recognized the voice.

"You know this clown?" Vanitas said where the lord could hear him, and developed a tick mark on his head as a result.

"Something like that, you see he's one of the masters in the Holy Grail war that tried to kill me last night using his servant via a command seal" Ventus replied rubbing the area Lancers spear pierced his skin before continuing "I think his name was Kerry, or Kenneth, or maybe it was kellen"

"**ITS KAYNETH ARCHIBALD EL MELLOI YOU STUPID COMMONER" **the master of Lancer said in rage of being fun of by not one, but two young magi, before coughing and straightening himself out as he mentally throttled himself at making an un-noble like response.

"Ehem, as I was saying it is a good boon to see you without your servant, thanks to Lancers blunder I was forced to search for Caster in order to claim the extra command seal for myself, but since you are here in front of me I can eliminate you right now" Kayneth finished as he pointed to the young keyblader.

"Ready your mystery master of Saber for I challenge you to a duel, let us fight to see who is more worthy of possessing the holy grail" the master of Lancer said as he ordered his mystic code **Volumen Hydragyrum: Moon Spirit Cerebrospinal Fluid**to ready itself for battle.

As Ven was put on guard, Vanitas was in deep thought, based on what the masked man told him about the master-servant system it seemed that if a master is killed with his servant intact, the heroic spirit can make another contract with another magus as long as the grail found them worthy.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head as he developed a devious plan in order to acquire a servant for himself, with his plan set in motion the dark keyblader said to the newcomer "I'm afraid I can't let you do that lord El-Melloi"

At this the master of Lancer turned to Ventus's opponent "oh really, and why is that?" who replied "Because Ventus had a prior engagement with me before you showed up, so if you want to duel him"

He then aimed him keyblade at Keyneth and said "then you'll have to duel me first"

At this unexpected proposal Ventus could only say "hey what's the big deal?" as the black haired teen turned to him "sorry idiot, looks like proposed fight would have to wait another time, I suddenly have the urge to beat the pompous ass over there"

He then smiled and continued with "besides, aren't you worried about your little friend" before Ven got what he was saying and realized that he had more important things to do now.

"Fine, we'll finish this later Vanitas" Ven shoot back as he turned and headed towards where Jeanne was.

"Oh no you don't you little brat" Keyneth as he ordered his mystic code to attack the master of Jeanne before he got away, only for Vanitas to cut the approaching appendages with his keyblade "sorry loser, but you're fight is with me first" before he readied himself for battle.

Clenching his teeth at letting his target get away, he sighed before saying "fine then, I am Keyneth Archibald El-Melloi, 9th scion of the Archibald family, and lecturer at the clock tower,tell your name boy so that I can put it on your tombstone for wasting my time" the lord said deciding to take his frustrations out on Vanitas for standing in his way.

"Very well" the dark keyblader replied before continuing "you can call me Vanitas, chosen wielder of the keyblade, and a student of master Xehanort" he said as he readied himself.

"Now, lets dance" Vanitas finished as he charged towards his opponent.

(Back with Jeanne, Caster, Lancer, and Berserker)

"This is getting nowhere" the maiden of Orleans deadpanned as she cut her next batch of monsters in half, only for them to divide into two or three more like the multi-headed hydra.

"Agreed" her partner in crime Lancer said as he once again blocked another one of Berserkers make shift weapons in order for the mad knight to get to Saber.

During the course of the battle against the two mad servants, it was clear to everyone involved that it was only a matter of time before the two knight classes tired out from enduring the endless assault from Caster and Berserker.

The first reason for this was because of Caster's noble phantasm **Prelati's Spellbook,** as long as he had that the former soldier of France could summon an endless army of demons for him to use at his beck and call, due to the book being able to generate its own prana.

Then their was Berserker, who had an endless amount of weapons at his beck and call, due to him turning anything he grabs into his noble phantasm, the good news was that Lancers **Gae Dearg **enabled him to destroy each of the black knights weapons, but he also had to concentrate on the approaching monsters that got around Saber before he could finish off Berserker.

It was at that point it became a contest to see who could outlast whom.

"As long as Caster has that accursed book, he can summon an endless about of creatures to do his bidding" the maiden of Orleans said as she cut down two more that got close "if only we could get closer to cut him down.

It was at this point that Lancer had an idea, if the creatures were linked to Casters book, then damaging it with his lance **Gae Dearg **should get rid of the monsters as well, the problem is going through Casters summons in order to get to him.

Deciding to take a gamble the servant of Keyneth asked his temporary ally "Saber, do you have anything that could destroy those monsters in one go, leaving an opening to get Caster?"

Raising an eyebrow at Lancers question, the maiden of Orleans thought about it for a minute before replying "I think so lancer, what do you have in mind?" at that point Lancer whispered his plan to Jeanne so the enemy wouldn't overhear them.

Thinking about Lancers plan for a second before smiling, the patron saint of France decided to go with the spearmans plan and backed off away from the hoard of monsters.

"I hope this works," Jeanne thought as she charged her prana for one of her trump cards before enveloping** Fierbois: Protector of the Realm **in an aura of crimson flames.

Upon seeing the crimson flames that emitted from her sword, all three servants stopped what they were doing in order to stare at the spectacle in awe, even one mad Frenchman as he admired his holy virgin even more.

"Ah, my maiden, to think that such a beautiful fame could have been wielded by yourself" he said, ignoring the tight nudge of his instincts to get the hell out the way.

"Its time" the maiden of Orleans said as she readied her anti-army weapon to decimate everything in front of her "**Burn, La Pucelle" **she shouted as a semi-circle of fire emerged from her sword and engulfed the monsters in her path.

The damage was impressive to say the least as all the monsters were reduced to ash, preventing them from being used as sacrifices for further summons, then just as the flames cleared Lancer rushed at Caster with his magic negating spear in hand.

Due to Gilles De Rais poor stats, he couldn't dodge in time to prevent his precious book from being skewered by **Gae Dearg, **sure it managed to regenerate itself but the damage was done as the remaining monsters were crushed by an unseen force and exploded in fountains of blood due to having their link to this world severed.

Lets just say that GAIA doesn't like trespassers.

As he looked at where his monsters the French serial killer looked at caster in hate "damn,damn,damn,damn,DAMN" he shouted in maddened rage before Jeanne said "time to meet your end Bluebeard" before the maiden of Orleans rushed towards Caster intent on ending his life.

However before she could do the deed a fountain of red blood sprang from the ground enveloping the servant of magic forcing Jeanne to stop lest she be caught in it.

When it stopped Caster was nowhere to be seen meaning that he had used the sudden torrent of blood to escape "damn, the coward got away" she muttered as she tried to sense Gilles De Rais location with her **Presence Detection **skill.

Only to curse as she found him, but was so far away now that it would be impossible to catch up to him without drawing attention to herself, with her head down Saber turned to the other knight class and said "sorry Lancer, Caster managed to get away"

Her reply was "that's alright Saber we'll get him next time, though now that he's gone we can concentrate on our other guest with our full attention" the knight of Fianna said as he eyed the black knight as he was staring at Saber in hate.

Only for Berserker to vanish in a flash of light as he dematerialised due to Kariya cutting of the flow of mana for him to stay physical, "well that was easy, to think that Berserkers master is so incompetent that he couldn't keep his own servant in line" Lancer remarked to Saber.

"Indeed" Jeanne said back "If that is the case then it would be better to take out Berserker after Caster has been defeated, if his master is unable to control the mad servant that is"

As they stood there in awkward silence not knowing what to say to each-over Jeanne decided to break the ice by saying "so, how's your master doing?" to which the knight of Fianna replied "he's fine, although he is mad at your master for humiliating him at the docks the other day, but he decided that Caster took priority for the moment so he sent me along while he had other matters to take care off."

"I see" the maiden of Orleans replied before noticing a familiar signature approaching their position, which revealed itself to Ventus as he landed near them "Saber are you all right, did you happen to find out what that sound was?" he then flinched as he saw Lancer but calm himself down and said while pointing at Lancer "wait a minute what the hell is he doing here?"

After hearing her masters question, the maiden of Orleans looked at Lancer and replied "things got a bit complicated after we parted ways master, maybe I should start from the beginning"

It was at that point that Jeanne summarised what happened after she arrived at the site, from interrupting the fight between Berserker and Caster, to the mad knight suddenly attacking her, to Lancer showing up to help her, using her noble phantasm to attack Caster so Lancer can strike Gilles noble phantasm with his own, and finally the mad magus getting away while Berserker retreated.

After digesting what happened, Ven said "So that sudden drain on my reserves was you?" at which point Jeanne replied "yes master, I'm sorry for the unexpected need to borrow your prana but the situation called for it, and please forgive me for letting him get away"

After seeing Jeannes down face at letting the serial killer escape, Ven said "Don't worry Saber, we'll get him next time" he thewn turned to Lancer and said "anyways thanks for helping her Lancer, I dought she could have handled those two if you hadn't shown up."

At this the servant of Kayneth said "Think nothing of it master of Saber, I was just acting on my code of a knight, and I personally could not forgive Caster for his actions"

It was at this point that Ven remembered something that the servant of the spear should hear "actually Lancer, I just ran into your master just before I joined up with you"

This had surprised the servant of the spear, as he had no idea about the activities of his lord while he was out finding Caster "really? What happened?" Diamund didn't suspect the young keyblader was capable of anything funny, but he was still concerned about his lord so he asked anyway.

After hearing his question Ventus replied with "well while I was fighting an old enemy of mine, that pompous drama queen interrupted our fight and demanded he fight me to determine the right to the holy grail or something, of course since I had better things to take care off, Vanitas decided to take his frustrations out on your master since he had interrupted him trying to kill me".

He then looked at Lancer seriously and said "I don't know if you put much faith in your masters ability but Vanitas isn't someone to be taken likely, so if I were you I'd get over there if you want your master in one piece"

At hearing the young boy's information about his masters condition and deciding to trust what he said the knight of Fianna replied "Many thanks master of Saber, I will go to my master at once"

"Just call me Ven, that is what everyone calls me" Ven replied as Lancer dematerialised in order to move faster in spirit fom, leaving Ven alone with his servant.

He then noticed the burns on her skin and said worryingly "wha? Saber what happened?" to which his servant nervously said "its nothing, just a scratch from overusing my noble phantasm"

"That doesn't look like something as simple as overuse, hang on" he then summoned his keyblade in order to heal Sabers wounds "**Curaga" **he said as a flower emerged from above Jeannes' head releasing a green energy around the servant, healing her wounds and reenergising her.

With her injuries healed the maiden of Orleans said, "thank you Ven, that spell you used healed my injuries" at which point Ven said "mind telling me what that was about, I doubt you're so unskilled as to get injured by your own weapon"

She then looked to the side and said "it was a side effect of my noble phantasm, it is an anti-army ability that unfortunately has a strong recoil that slightly injures me in the process, but its nothing serious"

Figuring out that he's not getting the full story, Ven decided that he might as well ask her about it later when she's comfortable with it.

"Well okay then, come on Saber let's get back to the hotel" Ven said as he ran ahead leaving Jeanne worrying about when he finds out and what his reaction will be.

(Meanwhile with Keyneth and Vanitas)

While Ven was on his way back to the hotel, Vanitas was busy dealing with that annoying silver blob that the master of Lancer was using to fight the dark keyblader with, at first he tried to strike Keyneth down using his keyblade but the magus guardian managed to block his attacks from every angle and had to back off lest he be skewered.

Although he did manage to get the bastard after using his afterimage technique to let the master use his mystic code to strike Vanitas down, only to see it go straight through him and only managed to save himself from getting cut in half by the black haired boy who appeared by the side of him, although he did get an injury in the process.

The darkness user then changed tactics by unleashing a **Dark Firaga **attack that blew away most of **Volumen Hydragyrum's **defensives and leaving Kayneth with a few cuts and burns in the process.

"Aaargggh" he said as he grabbed his injured areas in pain "damn you boy" to which the dark haired youth said, "what's the matter Keyneth, feeling angry at having your precious 'ultimate defense' penetrated, I guess that's to be expected from a pussy who hides behind things and let others do the fighting"

"Shut your mouth you stupid commoner" Keyneth shouted at the cause of his injuries as he reformed his mystic code and ordered it to attack "Scalp" came the aria to direct the blobs attack before Vanitas blocked and deflected each one.

"Pathetic" the dark keyblader said as he jumped in the air and unleashed his **Dark Thundaga **ability to unleash a bolt of black electricity at the magus, only for him to form a silver sphere around himself and barely survive the attack as mercury is a good conductor for electricity.

However this was exactly what Vanitas wanted as he appeared in front of the Sphere to launch it into the air, and then slam it back down on the ground using his **Arial slam **technique.

After the sphere collapsed revealing the queasy magus, the dark half of Vanitas backed off in order to avoid Keyneths counter attack.

At that point Keyneth was glaring at the boy in hate as he said "you insolent little brat, do you think that you can get away with making a fool of me that easily?" to which Vanitas replied with "yeah, I think I can"

At that point Keyneth replied with "fine then, I was originally going to give you a quick death due to my generosity, but it seems that I was too lenient, so instead I plan to make your death slow and painful for wasting my time like this, then as you lay there begging for the pain to stop you will curse the fact that you dared face the 9th head of the Archibald family Kayneth Archibald El Melloi."

Vanitas then replied with this treat with his hand in front of him with a "bring it" sign.

At this the master of Lancer developed a tick mark on his forehead and said "still insolent until the end I see, very well, time to end this" he said as he concentrated all his available prana in order to bring about the full extent of** Volumen Hydragyrum's **ability.

Feeling that his opponent was planning to pull out all the stops, Vanitas decided that it was only fitting to do the same as he formed three crystals around his body with **Void Gear **at the centre.

"Well Keyneth, its been fun, but I'm afraid things are about to come to an end" the dark Keyblader said as he charged prana into the tip of his blade in order to use his strongest attack.

"Oh really, well I wouldn't be so sure about that no would I" Keyneth said as he wreathed his mystic code in a overlapping thread like design in order to triple its defensive power.

Deciding to ignore the lords' attempts to save himself Vanitas replied with "still a coward until the end I see, well no matter cause your about to be dead anyway" after finish charging his ultimate attack he shouted "**Dark Cannon" **as the crystels channeled their energy into his Keyblade, allowing him to focus the energy into a blast of dark energy that was heading towards Keyneth.

(Meanwhile with Lancer)

As Lancer rushed to the scene of his masters fight, he felt the link between him and Kayneth weaken considerably, Diamund who was no fool quickly deduced that his masters life was suddenly weakened and was fading fast.

"I just hope I make it in time" the knight of Fianna hoped as he raced to save his master from certain doom.

(Back with the doomed lord)

The end result of Vanitas attack as a long stretch of destroyed pavement, as if an angry god used a big spoon and scooped up the section of the pavement, as the dark keyblader panted from the deep drain on his reserves he walked up to the target of his attack.

The end result was a battered and blooded Keyneth Archibald implanted on a nearby wall, barely conscious and in critical condition, "well that worked out better then I could have hoped for" the black haired teen thought as he summarized what had happened before.

Right before his **Dark Cannon **attack hit, the magus Keyneth had used a complex shape manipulation technique on his mystic code to increase its defense, but that didn't help him as Vanitas attack plowed straight threw it and blasted off the ground and into a wall that was located on the end of the alley.

Luckily for El-Melloi, his mystic code took the brunt of the attack so he wasn't dead but for how long.

"I got to say Achilbald, you sure gave me a hard time with me trying to kill you, but then again that's what I could expect from a 9th generation magus, still I managed to kick your ass in the end so I will be taking my reward now" Vanitas said as he walked up to the defeated master.

As the barely conscious master eyed the victorious keyblader he managed to get out "what…reward?" before the black haired teen said with a smile "why your command seals of course".

This had surprised the lord as he gasped out "What!?" only for Vanitas to laugh and say "oh don't be like that, why wouldn't I be interested in an object like the holy grail, and since all the servants are already taken I figure that one of the other masters would be willing to 'donate' their seals, and since you won't be around for much longer you obviously won't need them any longer"

He then raised his keyblade and said "now be a good magus and hold still, I just need to separate those seals from the rest of your body" as he brought his sword down in order to cut of Keyneth's arm where the command seals were.

Only to stop as he dodged out of the way from a yellow lance that was thrown at his position.

"What the hell?" he shouted as the figure who threw the long projectile revealed itself to be servant Lancer, who picked up **Gae Buidhe **and glared at the keyblader in fury.

"Stay away from my master magus" the knight of Fianna shouted at Vanitas as he guarded his fallen master from Vanitas, who after looking at the situation asked him "how exactly did you get here so fast, your master didn't even use a command seal"

"The master of Saber called Ventus told me that you were fighting my master, and advised be to assist him since the young master was familiar with you, of course now I am thankful he did as I was able to save my lord in time" the knight of Fianna replied not taking his eyes of Vanitas for a second.

At this the dark keyblader silently cursed his other half for that "thanks a lot Ven, way to save an enemy master that would try to kill you" he sarcastically remarked as he considered the situation.

Vanitas was not stupid as to think he could fight a servant head on and win, especially one of the Lancer class, and the **Unversed **wouldn't fare better either, so let with no other option the apprentice of Xehanort sighed and decided to call it a day and retreat.

"Congratulations servant Lancer, you just managed to prolong your master's life a little while longer, therefore I think it's about time I took my leave" and with that he opened a **Corridor of Darkness **and turned towards it when he suddenly turned to Lancer and said "aren't you going to try and kill me before I get away servant?"

At this the knight said "As much as I want to, my code as a knight will not permit me to attack someone who has no intension to fight" at this Vanitas snorted and replied "Ah that's right, I forgot about that idiotic code of chivalry that you knights seem to have"

Now there was a lot of things that annoyed Diamund of the love spot, such as loves-truck women that only fell in love with him because of the hypnotizing power of his love-spot, and the fact that men seem to get jealous because of the cursed spot, but having his honor as a knight made fun of was something that Lancer would not tolerate.

"Watch your tongue boy, an insolent person such as yourself has no right to insult my honor like that" the servant sharply said which got a reply from said insolent person "Oh come on, what's the point in upholding chivalry against people trying to kill you, besides your in a war for gods sake where there are no rules except to beat the hell out of each over"

At this Lancer argued back " Chivalry is not just a code, it is a way for warriors to maintain their honor and humanity in dire situations, without it then they would be no more then savages and murderers."

"Its called survival of the fittest, isn't that what this whole war your participating in all about" Vanitas then turned and said "here's some free advice, do yourself a favor and ditch that Chivalry nonsense if you want to make it out of this war in one piece" he then left through the **Corridor of Darkness **with those last parting words.

As Lancer stood there he thought about what Vanitas had said about his views on chivalry, while he didn't like the boy insulting his code like that, the knight of Fianna had to admit that he had a point, this was a war he was fighting, and in war there were no rules.

But he decided to shelve those thoughts for later as he had to get his lord back to the hideout in order for him to get medical attention.

(Meanwhile with Kariya, Rin and Mickey)

Kariya Matou, black sheep of the makiri family, and master of Berserker in the Holy Grail war had to admit that he was having feelings for the day that he had.

The good thing about today was not only was he able to find Rin in time and keep her from Caster, but he was able to lead the group to the nearest police station and get the kids to safety.

Of course he had to hypnotize the police officers to take the kids to safety and not to question him as to why a bunch of missing kids was with him in the first place, after all Kariya may have been a third-rate magus but even he knew how to hypnotize as it was a basic spell for any magic user to have in order to maintain secrecy.

The bad news came when Berserker continuous drain on his reserves caused him to keel over in pain, forcing Mickey to carry him for the rest of the way, how a small mouse like him managed to carry him at all was anyone's guess, after Caster retreated from seeing it through Berserkers eyes, he had cut off the prana feed in order to force it into spirit form and come back to Kariya.

Which had lead him to the middle of the park as Aoi Tohsaka waited for him to pick up her daughter after specking with her over a payphone.

As he approached Aoi the young girl he was with shouted "mum" as Rin ran up to her mother who hugged her with tears in her eyes "Rin, I'm so glad your alright, are you hurt anywhere"

"I'm fine mum, uncle Kariya and Mickey was with me for the whole night" the wife of Tokiomi then noticed the talking mouse who was standing next to Kariya and froze in shock, "emmm, and you are?" normally seeing a giant taking mouse would have caused anyone to faint in shock, but being married to a magus tends to have people develop a tolerance for the supernatural.

"Oh sorry about that I seem to have forgot my manners" the mouse king said as he walked up and replied, "I'm Mickey Mouse, but you can just call me Mickey"

Now this had surprised the mother of Rin as she recognized the name and realized that she was talking to a fictional character, at that point Kariya said "try not to think about it to hard, I'll only make your head hurt."

At her friends advice, Aoi decided to look back to the mouse and say "I see, well thank you very much Mickey for looking after my Daughter" at which the king of Disney castle replied "don't worry about it, I sort of noticed that Rin was on her own at night and decided to accompany her"

After nodding back at Mickey, the wife of Tokiomi then noticed something about Kariya and paled when she saw under his hood "Kariya, your face, what happened to it?"

At this question, the former lover of Aoi looked away and said "its nothing Aoi, nothing for you to worry over" he then started to walk away but before he could do so Rin spoke up "Wait Uncle Kariya"

This had surprised the master of Berserker as he said "what is it Rin?" as he a bad feeling as what the 7 year old magus was going to ask him "are you going to fight Father?"

"Rin what are you saying?" Aoi said in surprise as he saw Kariya hold his lift hand in reflex, as if trying to cover up something, as a woman married into the Tohsaka family, she was of course knowledgeable about the holy grail war, and the fact that the three founding families Makiri, Tohsaka, and Einsbern were each guaranteed a spot in the war.

And the only person in the Makiri family, aka the Matous who had enough circuits to participate in the war was standing in front of her.

"No" she whispered as she realized that Kariya was most likely the Matou master in the grail war, and was by proxy an enemy of her husband, but that begged the question of why, why did he enter the war, Kariya hated the Makiri's and even ran away from home to get away from them.

So why was he here participating in a war for a wish-granting machine for a family he loathes beyond known reason.

As if reading her thoughts the master of Berserker sighed in sadness and confirmed Aois suspicions "I wish that you didn't find out, especially this soon"

"But why?" she shouted, he body shaking as she wanted answers "why did you enter this battle in the first place, is it about Tokiomi?" she answered realizing that her friend still had feelings for her and was probably doing this out of jealousy"

"That's not it at all, you've got it all wrong" Kariya replied back, trying in vain to calm Aoi down so he could explain himself, "then What?" Rins mother shouted back "what possible reason did you enter this tournament that could eventually have you against my husband"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR SAKURA" Kariya replied back as he realized that he accidentally said something that he didn't want Aoi to know, and this had caused Tokiomi's Wife to freeze as she realized what he just said "Sakura?" she repeated in her head as kariya mentioned her youngest daughter who was given away to the Matous.

The reason for this was because of a rule that magi families have due to the fact that only one child can inherit the family crest, any extra children are either raised ignorant of magic, or put up for adoption, the only exeption to this rule was the Edelfelt family who possessed the orca scales sorcery trait, that let them split their crest allowing for two hairs instead of one.

And the latter is exactly what happened to Sakura Matou, formally Sakura Tohsaka.

Realizing that he said too much, the Matou master decided it was time to leave "good bye Aoi take care of Rin for me, and try not to let her wander out of the house this time"

As he said this the mother of Rin and Sakura said in a hurry "wait Kariya, what do you mean about Sakura?" She said as her motherly instincts kicked in, even though Sakura was no longer a member of the Matous, she was still her daughter, magi rules be dammed.

At this point Kariya was conflicted as to what to tell her about his reasons for entering the war, as that would mean revealing to Aoi about her youngest Daughters fate.

When he realized that Aoi and Tokiomi had given Sakura to the Matous one year ago, Kariya was shocked that his former love would just give her daughter up like that, without even checking the type of family she was sending her daughter to.

As such he was confused as to why Aoi had chosen the Matous instead of a normal magus family, realising that he might get his answers now he said "Aoi before I continue can I ask you something?"

This had confused the mother of rin as she said "eh? What is it?"

Kariya then took a deep breath and said "why did you give Sakura away to the matou's instead of some other family?"

This question had completely caught the mother of Rin off guard "What do you mean? To with the master of Berserker replied "What I mean is why did Tokiomi send her to them instead of another family, or better yet why didn't you keep her and raise her ignorant of magic instead?"

This had been a question that had been plaguing Kariya for a year now and now was the best time to get answers.

After some thought, Aoi decided that her friend deserved answers as it was his family that she gave Sakura to "Alright Kariya, I'll tell you about why Tokiomi made the decision he made"

"What possible reason could that man have had to just throw away her own daughter like that" the master of Berserker said which got a reply "do you think my husband wanted to give away Sakura away like that? He did it to protect her"

At this Kariya was shocked as he heared the words come out of Aois mouth, how was sending Skura to the Matous protection.

Realizing that her friend needed further explanation she then took a deep breath and said "Kariya, do you know what Sakura's element is?" this had surprised the 2nd son of Makiri as he wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

Element was the definition for a magus's affinity with a specific element like the basic 5 taught by the clock tower such as Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and Ether. However Elements weren't just limited to those 5 as they could be any other things like Swords.

"What does Sakura's element has to do with anything" the master of Berserker asked as he got his reply "well when Sakura was old enough my husband checked her elemental affinity and he discovered that it wasn't the standard five but in-fact an element called Imaginary Numbers"

This had surprised Kariya as he processed what he just heard; Imaginary numbers or shadow was an extremely rare affinity that was highly effective against spiritual beings.

After letting Kariya process this info she continued, "when we discovered this we were very conflicted on what to do, as she was born with a very rare element that would have made her a prime research subject if people found out, or a great magus if her talent was nurtured, and because Rin was born an Average one that had an affinity for all elements she had vast potential as well, but the Tohsaka crest could only go to one of them so we had to choose Rin.

"It was then that your Father Zouken appeared to us and offered to take her in and train her so that her potential as a magus was realized, it wasn't an easy thing to do but Tokiomi did his best both as a magus and as a Father"

After hearing her finish Kariya came to a realization about why Sakura was sent to his family in the first place, because of her rare element, the youngest daughter of Aoi would have been taken into custody by the association and used as a research subject in the name of 'protection'.

So the Tohsaka's needed to find a family to protect her so that her talents could have been nurtured to the fullest extent, and fortunately for them at the time Zouken gave the couple the perfect opportunity.

It's too bad that Zouken wasn't actually training Sakura at all, as because the Matou family favors males more than females Sakura were instead 'trained' as breeding stock in order to produce a more suitable heir.

And don't get him stated on the fact that the old worm throws her into a pit of crest worms to get violated daily.

But this lead to his next question did Aoi or Tokiomi know this? After all they wouldn't have sent her with Zouken if they knew he wasn't going to train her as the hair at all.

"Aoi, can I ask you something else, and please answer this truthfully" Kariya asked as he waited for her to reply "Huh, sure what is it?" she said confused as to what her friend had in mind.

After hearing her reply the master of Berserker continued, "Did you have any idea about the sort of training that Zouken would have subjected Sakura to when you gave her away?"

At this unexpected question, Aoi replied with "Of course we knew, after all Tokiomi would have trained Rin the same way when she grew old enough, the life of a magus may be a difficult one but I'm sure Sakura would have been able to handle it, she is her fathers daughter after-all"

When he had heard Aois answer Kariya was secretly glad that her former love didn't willingly send Sakura to the matous, knowing full well what kind of horrors she would have been subjected to.

Of course that meant breaking the news to Aoi would be even more heartbreaking for her.

"I see, well then thanks for telling me this Aoi, and good bye" Kariya said as he left not having the heart to tell a mother about what had happened to her daughter.

"Wait Kariya, what did you mean by that question" Aoi shouted hoping to get some answers as he left to rejoin the war, after which Mickey turned to her and said "if you want I can go with him and see that he'll be alright"

At this the wife of Tokiomi said" huh? Oh yes please Mickey if that is alright with you" she replied as the mouse king continued "don't worry I promise to keep him safe, besides I'm actually looking for someone and I feel that sticking with Kariya will help me find him"

With these parting word he was about to leave when he felt something cling to his back, which was a familiar twin tailed mini magus who said "wait a second, do you have to leave now? Don't I at least get a goodbye" she was secretly wanting him to stay however she was more composed then that, and she wasn't as childish as the other kids in her class.

At this Mickey turned his head and said "ah sorry about that Rin, I guess I was in such a hurry that I forgot" before saying "goodbye miss Tohsaka, and try to promise me not to do something as reckless at what you did tonight again"

This had caused the daughter of Tokiomi to freeze as Aoi jumped into the conversation "ah thank you for reminding me Mickey" Rin's mother said as she smiled at her daughter in an evil manor similar to a devil "I'll be sure to think of the appropriate punishment for my Daughter when we get back so you don't have to worry about that."

At this the king of Disney castle said "I see, well then take care miss Tohsaka, and try to stay out of trouble Rin" mickey said as he ran to catch up to Kariya, leaving the mother and daughter pair to walk home together.

**I do not own the charecters associated with this fic, Kingdom hearts and Fate Zero are the property of Disney, Square Enix, and Type-moon.**


End file.
